Deception
by mayzee
Summary: AU of how Jane and Lisbon meet. Lisbon works for the CBI when 'psychic' Patrick Jane comes into her life just as Red John's obsession with her becomes apparent. It's a little funnier than it sounds. Jisbon. Rated T/M for some sexy scenes. Reviews appreciated. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For any of you who have read my previous fanfics this is going to be very different but hopefully you'll give it a chance and like it. It is an AU of how Jane and Lisbon meet. It is set around the time season two began. Warning! You may not like Jane much for a little while...**

****Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.****

* * *

><p>Deception<p>

Chapter 1 – Dogs & Death

Patrick Jane woke to the feel of cool Egyptian cotton sheets covering the bottom half of his naked body and the warm rays of early sun streaming through his bedroom window. He blinked a few times, listening to the sound of seagulls in the distance and the waves lapping onto the shore outside. He exhaled and smiled to himself as he looked around the pure white bedroom with its expensive marble floors, designer furniture and carefully chosen artwork. He had made it. He told himself this every morning when he awoke at his house in Malibu, his life now so different to the one he had growing up. He glanced at the beautiful woman lying next to him and smirked. He moved without waking her and walked over to the window. He loved watching the ocean at this time of day, the sunlight making the waves appear golden and orange with bright shards of light reflecting off them as they moved closer to shore. He heard a mumble from the sleeping form and turned around to study her. She had her back to him and her long blond hair hung around her shoulders in faultless waves as if she had purposefully styled it that way. His eyes wandered to her ass that was pert and tanned and perfect. He couldn't see her legs as the sheets covered them but he had explored every inch of their length the night before. He smiled at the memory of having sex with her, of watching her come alive with his nimble fingers and then his tongue before he entered her and she orgasmed once again. In truth it wasn't making a woman feel this way he liked so much, it was more the control he had over her body he enjoyed, teasing her to the very last minute before making her almost beg for release. She moved again. She would wake soon and he sighed. He put on a silk robe and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon drove up to the mansion on the outskirts of Sacramento and flashed her CBI badge to the local police guarding the scene. She walked inside and over to Cho and Rigsby who were already in the library where the body had been discovered. She studied the scene in front of her. 'What have we got?'<p>

Cho replied, 'Malcolm Warren, stockbroker, aged fifty-nine. Found with a gunshot wound to the head. Looks like a 38. No signs of a break in.'

She nodded. 'Did he own a gun?'

'Wife says yes.'

'Okay, get a hold of it and get ballistics to check for a match first. M.E. call it yet? Murder or suicide?'

'Not yet, should have the report later.'

She nodded again. She looked at the placing of the body again. He wore his watch on his right wrist so was more than likely left-handed but the gunshot wound was at his right temple. Definitely murder she decided but would wait for the report to confirm.

'Anyone talk to the wife yet?' she asked them both.

Rigsby replied, 'Yeah I tried but she's a little...' He moved his head from side to side, trying to decide what word to call her.

'Little what, Rigsby?' She hadn't had her caffeine fix yet this morning and it was making her patience run thin.

Cho replied, 'Nuts.'

She looked at him. 'In what way?'

'I think you should talk to her, boss.' She rolled her eyes and went to find her.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival in the kitchen, Jane was immediately welcomed by his golden retriever Victor and he knelt in front of him hugging him and letting the dog lick his face. 'I know, you want to go for a walk buddy, but I need your help first, okay? You know the usual one when I have a guest stay overnight?'<p>

The dog looked at him with more love than he deserved, his tail wagging. Jane put the kitchen timer on and laid it beside the dog. Victor wagged his tail again in acknowledgement. He loved this game as it normally meant an extra long walk with his owner.

Jane made the woman upstairs a cup of hot water with a slice of lemon. You didn't have as perfect a body as her without giving up a few indulgences he guessed but he wished she had at least kept down the dinner he made for her the night before after all the effort he went to. It was none of his business; if she wanted to be bulimic it was up to her. She was a model and it wasn't the first one he'd come across with that particular problem. He smiled to himself as he remembered her excusing herself about ten seconds after her last mouthful, before coming back and smelling of the mouthwash she must have kept in her purse and telling him how full she was after the meal. He had almost laughed out loud at her attempt to fool him.

He brought the water up to the bed and placed it on the bedside table beside her. He spoke in soft tones. 'Selina, baby, wake up. I brought you a drink.'

He rolled his eyes when he heard no response. He bent down and planted a kiss on her neck, moving his tongue to her pulse point. This was always tricky to manoeuvre. To get a woman awake but not arouse her too much so that she wanted to have sex again. He hadn't time for this today, he was expected in Sacramento by evening and even if he had time he had explored her fully already and felt no desire to do so again. She stirred at last and he moved away as her ice blue eyes looked up at him. He saw the pupils dilate with desire. He supposed he should be flattered but he just wanted her out of there.

'Morning sexy' she said suggestively, pulling the covers away from her swiftly, an obvious invitation to join her.

He looked down at her nakedness and was temporarily tempted by the vision in front of him. If she hadn't called him 'sexy' he may have just given in. But he had inwardly rolled his eyes when he heard the word.

'Well, aren't you a lovely sight first thing in the morning' he replied instead. 'I wish I could join you baby but I have to get going. I have some appointments later on so need to leave soon.' He moved his face across from hers and gave her a lingering kiss, hoping that would suffice. 'And if I got back into bed with you I'd only be tempted to cancel them.'

She reached for him but he extricated himself from her arms and stood over her again.

She pouted in a way he supposed she learnt from modelling, a fake and vacuous expression behind her eyes.

'I'm going for a shower. Take your time though, no hurry.' The last sentence was a lie as he walked into the bathroom, locking the door. He turned on the shower and listened by the door. Sometimes they came to join him and he didn't want the bother of turning her down again. This was where Victor came in handy. On cue, he heard Victor race into the bedroom. He heard him barking loudly at the sole occupant of the bed and heard her scream in response.

'Patrick, your dog, it's going crazy!' she shouted and he grinned. Victor was as gentle a soul as you could imagine but an incredible guard dog.

He shouted out to her. 'Oh, sorry, he doesn't like strangers.' He opened the bathroom door an inch and the dog ran in. 'Maybe you should go, it's hard to settle him when he gets like this.'

He grinned at the dog again and gave him the command to bark, Victor's tail going into overdrive as he played his part to perfection.

He soon heard her gather her things and mutter some swear words before leaving. It was the perfect plan, no uncomfortable goodbyes or promises of calling them later and it always went without a hitch.

* * *

><p>'Mrs Warren, I'm Agent Lisbon. I'm sorry for your loss.'<p>

The woman nodded. She was in her early fifties with greying hair and a ruddy complexion. She wore expensive jewellery and had perfect posture.

She had found the body. She had been at home in bed before coming down in the morning to find her husband dead. She hadn't heard any noises but admitted that she took a sleeping pill each night in any case.

'We'll do all we can to find out what happened' Lisbon said.

'Oh I know you'll find out what happened, Agent Lisbon.'

'Well, we'll certainly do our very best.'

'No. That's not what I mean. Malcolm will tell us what happened.'

Lisbon looked at Cho and Rigsby standing behind Mrs Warren, Rigsby suppressing a smile.

Lisbon squinted her eyes, looking back at her and said, 'Excuse me?'

The woman nodded in understanding. 'It just so happens I have an appointment later this evening with a wonderful gentleman who can help us talk to Malcolm now that he's passed over.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

'Agent Lisbon, I can understand your cynicism but Mr Jane is an incredible psychic. I'm sure you've seen him on TV. I used to be just like you but he helped me so much when our daughter died, I'm positive he can help with this too.'

Lisbon nodded, making a mental note to find out exactly where Mr Jane was at the time of Malcolm Warren's murder.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'd love to get some reviews. More of Jane's backstory will be explained in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far. They make me want to write more and more.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Meeting<p>

'I talked to the psychic' Van Pelt said as she entered Lisbon's office later that day. 'He was at his house in Malibu last night.'

Lisbon nodded, her head down completing a form in front of her. 'Guess being a fraud pays off. Does he have anyone to corroborate his story?'

'Yeah, Selina Jansen.'

Lisbon looked up. 'Where have I heard that name before?'

'She's a model, she advertises perfume too, I think. Can't remember the name of it. Anyway, I talked to her and she backs him up. She spent the night with him.'

Lisbon nodded, raising her eyebrows and put her head back down. 'Seems like Patrick Jane is as shallow as every other man, huh? Okay, guess that rules him out.'

Van Pelt waited, fidgeting with her hands and looking around her.

Lisbon looked up again. 'Something else?'

'I've been thinking about what Mrs Warren said in her statement. What if he can really talk to the dead?'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Don't be ridiculous, Van Pelt. If Mrs Warren wants to believe the claptrap coming out of him it's up to her but it's none of our business and nothing to do with this case.'

'But what if he can really help, boss? I've seen him on TV and he's helped Sac PD a few times too I hear. I think he really is psychic. What harm can it do?'

Lisbon shot her an icy glare. 'There are no such things as psychics, Grace. He's a conman, plain and simple. Sounds like he's conned you too if you believe otherwise.'

Van Pelt left her office and Lisbon felt a shiver go up her spine. She had seen Patrick Jane when she had been flipping channels one night, a shiny suit and an angelic face, blond curls held neatly in place. He had the audience eating out of his hand. She sighed, she wasn't about to become one of those suckers... not again.

* * *

><p>When Evelyn Warren had called him and told him about Malcolm he had smiled to himself. He was running out of stories to feed her about her daughter and this event opened up a whole new book of lies and half truths he could get her to pay for the privilege of hearing. A niggle of pity for the woman hit him as she had lost a daughter and now a husband too but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He told himself he was helping her, allowing her to feel in touch with them still, giving her hope of one day joining them. It was what she wanted so where was the harm in him making some money at the same time? When she had told him the CBI were investigating he had seen it as an opportunity to get him some extra press into the bargain. They were the premier Law Enforcement organisation in California and a step up from Sacramento PD. If it worked out maybe the FBI would soon beckon. He walked into the bullpen and his attention was immediately drawn to the redhead in the middle of the room. He was sure this was who he had spoken to before. Perhaps he may get a few fringe benefits from this arrangement into the bargain. She looked up from her computer to find him smiling at her. She got up immediately.<p>

'Mr Jane, you're here. We weren't expecting you. It's...it's a real honour to meet you.' She outstretched her hand and he took hers, his finger moving to the pulse point in her wrist. He felt a nervousness in her but no indication of attraction for him, at least not just yet anyway.

He let go of her hand. 'Grace, is it? Believe me it's my pleasure. If I'd known you were waiting for me I'd have run every light to get here sooner.'

She swallowed and blushed. 'Right, okay. What can I do for you? Have you...have you had a vision or something?'

He shook his head. 'Alas no, not yet. I'm calling on dear Evelyn later to pass on my regrets but wanted to get an understanding of how the investigation is going. I know it's early days but-'

'We don't discuss details of an ongoing investigation' he heard a female voice say behind him. He looked at Grace who looked down and bit her lip.

He turned round to come face to face with a small dark haired woman with piercing green eyes and her arms crossed. Her expression was serious and hostile. This was evidently Grace's boss. He looked her up and down, his lips turning into a smile. She was cute, perhaps some would call her beautiful even and he immediately thought of being in bed with her. Angry women undoubtedly made the best lovers albeit with a few risks involved. He had once come home to find his clothes ripped to shreds after a brief dalliance with one a few years ago. Grace would have been a nice distraction but this woman would make him work harder for it and the pay off of sleeping with her would be all the more sweet.

Lisbon watched as he made no attempt to hide the fact he was mentally undressing her with his eyes as they lingered on her breasts. Seemed like it wasn't just models he was into, she had saw the way he looked at Van Pelt and now he was giving her the same treatment. She walked towards him and, as his smile grew wider, her expression grew angrier.

'Mr Jane, is it? I'm Teresa Lisbon. I'm in charge of this investigation. Why are you really here?'

Suddenly Minelli appeared beside her. 'He's been brought in to help with this investigation, Lisbon. I was just on my way to tell you.'

He turned to Jane. 'Mr Jane, I'm Virgil Minelli, we talked earlier. Welcome on board.'

* * *

><p>Minelli sat at the desk in his office, Lisbon standing in front of him and Jane lounging on the couch behind. It allowed him a nice look at her ass and he imagined biting on its cheeks as she spoke to Minelli.<p>

'Boss, you can't be serious. I...we don't need any help with this case. We've only just began investigating.'

His voice came from behind her, speaking in smooth buttery tones. 'Tell the truth, Agent Lisbon. What you mean to say is that you don't want _my_ help.'

She turned to face him, her rage about to explode. He raised his eyebrows and grinned, wanting to antagonise her some more. 'You're right, I don't want _your_ help, Mr Jane. Haven't you already taken advantage of Mrs Warren enough without squeezing a few extra bucks out of her? She's just lost her husband, for god's sake. You're deplorable.'

'Deplorable?' He shook his head, getting off the couch to look in her eyes. 'I'm not the one who is cutting off her nose to spite her face. I can be quite an asset to you...to your team on this investigation. You've no doubt heard about my work with Sac PD. Just because you're sceptical about my gift shouldn't stop you using me.'

He paused for a moment. 'In fact, I quite like the thought of you using me, in any capacity you'd like.' He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling and looked at her lips as he spoke the last line.

Lisbon stood with her mouth open. He was seriously coming on to her in the middle of her boss's office. He really was an egomaniac. She blushed and turned away from him and back to Minelli.

'Boss, please' she pleaded.

Minelli looked from one to the other. 'Mr Jane, can you wait outside please for a moment so I can speak to Agent Lisbon alone.'

Jane nodded. 'Of course, Virgil.' He moved forward a little so she could feel his breath in her ear and he whispered, 'I look forward to working with you Teresa, I think we'll make a wonderful team in so many ways.'

Lisbon stared at Minelli when he left.

'Sit down, Teresa.'

She sat in the chair opposite. 'Are you trying to tell me something, boss? You think I can't even run a simple homicide anymore?'

He detected the hurt in her tone. 'You know I think you're a fine agent, Teresa. That's not what this is about-'

'You took Red John off me and now you want this...this idiot involved in a different case. What am I supposed to think?'

'You got too close to the Red John case, Teresa. I only brought Bosco in for a fresh set of eyes. Besides, he keeps you up to date on it, right? You haven't been frozen out entirely; you just need some time away from it after what happened the last time he reared his head.'

He straightened himself up. 'But, back to this case. If it were just up to me I wouldn't want this fraud involved either but Mrs Warren knows a lot of people in high up places. I don't have a choice. Just nod along and play the game, Teresa, pretend he's helping but run your own investigation as you usually do. You know this job, if you ever want to sit in this seat then you have to get used to the politics involved in it too. It's a sad state of affairs but that's the way it goes.'

She nodded. 'Okay, I understand.' She got up from the chair. 'But I'm telling you boss, if he even tries to make a move on me I'm going to punch him on the nose.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Fraternising

Lisbon had counted to thirty already on the walk back to her office but it hadn't dampened her anger much. It was further inflamed when she saw him sitting comfortably on the couch in her office with his legs crossed. Van Pelt had just handed him a cup of tea and the two of them were sharing a laugh together. He saw her just as she was about to walk in and he nodded to her, making Van Pelt turn round.

'I didn't realise we were running a cafe here' she said to Van Pelt, raising her eyebrows. 'I thought you were checking the Warrens' phone records.'

Van Pelt shifted on her toes. 'Right boss, I'll get right back to it.'

She walked out and Lisbon glared at him before shutting the door behind her.

'There's no reason to take your bad mood out on Grace, Teresa. None of this is her fault.'

'Oh, I'm more than aware of whose fault this is, believe me.'

He smiled and patted the seat beside him. 'Come on, let's see what I can do to lift your spirits.'

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She shot him another glare and sat at her desk. 'We need to establish some ground rules if you're going to be working here.'

His interest was piqued and he sat forward on the couch. 'Oh, well you should be aware I'm not really one for following the rules but go right ahead, I'm intrigued where this is heading.'

She held his gaze. 'Firstly, there is a strictly no fraternisation policy between people who work here. Understand?'

He swallowed a smile and nodded seriously. 'Ah, I see.' He got off the couch and came round to her side of the desk, perching himself beside her, looking into her eyes. 'So, no fraternisation, eh? Mmm, well I can agree to that on a partial basis.'

The way he looked at her was intense and she found her breathing become uneven. She couldn't stand this arrogant asshole but her stomach lurched from the look he was giving her. He was good, she had to give him that. She controlled her breathing again. 'What do you mean, 'on a partial basis'?'

He shrugged. 'Well, I won't _fraternise_ with Grace, how about that?' He shot her another dazzling smile.

She was suddenly hot and got up from her desk, going over to some paperwork on the table in her office. She turned round and he was in front of her again, a smirk on his lips.

She looked him up and down, relieved the attraction for him had subsided. 'Are you always like this? You're like a dog on heat. It's pathetic if you ask me.'

'Only when I see something I want. When I see _someone _I want.'

She laughed in his face, surprising him. 'Jeez, do those lines actually work for you? Let me be clear if you haven't already got the message. Nothing will ever happen between us, all right? You are most definitely not my type.'

'You know, Teresa, you're the worst liar I've ever come across.'

'Well, if anyone knows about lying it's you, I'll give you that. It is what you do for a living after all.' She raised her eyebrows as they stood inches apart, a ghost of a smile on her lips as he smiled back, showing nothing on his face for her last remark.

He moved away suddenly and looked around the office, changing his tone to businesslike. 'So, are you accompanying me to talk to Evelyn Warren? See if I can get in touch with Malcolm.'

She sat back at her desk. 'No. Frankly, I don't think I could stomach the charade. I'm sending Agent Cho with you.'

'Pity. So, what other rules have you got for me?'

She thought for a second. 'If you have any...insights into this case then you tell me. No lies or tricks.'

He nodded. 'Of course.'

She thought she detected a hint of sarcasm but couldn't be sure so let it go.

'That it?' he asked.

'For now, yes.'

* * *

><p>Jane and Cho arrived at the Warrens' mansion a short while later. Jane had attempted to get more information about Agent Lisbon on the drive but Cho was a closed book and impossible to read, giving nothing away other than she had been in charge of the team for a few years. He was obviously fiercely loyal and protective of her and he found himself admiring the man despite his reticence. He was a good choice for Lisbon to have him accompany him to speak to Evelyn Warren.<p>

They waited in the living room as Evelyn came to greet them.

'Patrick, thank goodness you're here.'

He put him game face on and looked at her with his compassionate expression. 'Evelyn, I am so sorry for your loss. I can't believe it.'

'Do you have any news?' she asked, fidgeting with her pearls. 'Have you made contact yet?'

He looked her deeply in the eyes and put his hands over her shoulders. 'Why don't you show me where you found him and we'll see, mmm?'

The three of them stood in the library. Jane put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Evelyn was engrossed in the performance as she watched him. Cho inwardly rolled his eyes.

Jane breathed out and opened his eyes as he walked around and scanned the room. Evelyn looked at him with eager eyes and was about to ask him if anything was coming to him when he held a hand up to stop her. 'Please, Evelyn, I need quiet, remember?'

She nodded as she began to fidget with her rings.

He walked around the library searching for any clues the police may have missed. He found what he was looking for and smiled to himself.

Now it was time for the reveal. He put his hand back on his face again and looked distraught.

'Patrick, are you all right? He's here, isn't he?' Evelyn asked, tears beginning to fall on her cheeks.

Jane spoke with his eyes closed. 'Yes, Evelyn, he is. He's so sorry he's left you alone. But he's found Caroline, they're together and they're happy.'

'He found our daughter, oh that's wonderful. Does he know who killed him? Can he tell us?'

Jane shook his head. 'It's unclear but he thinks it's someone he knows, someone close by. He keeps pointing to the bookcase. Hold on, he's pointing to the third row now, it's as clear as day.' Jane opened his eyes, allowing a few tears to fall and walked over to the bookcase.

Cho was ahead of him and put on a set of latex gloves. He looked at him, blatantly unimpressed by the performance. 'Where?' he said, standing in front of Jane.

Jane would have liked to have impressed Evelyn more by revealing the clue himself but Cho was obviously not a man to be trifled with. 'Just there, on the right.'

Cho looked closely and pulled out a USB thumb drive that had been wedged between two books.

Evelyn approached. Cho asked her, 'Have you ever seen this before, mam?'

She shook her head. 'No. I've never seen it before in my life.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon got off the phone with Cho as Bosco came into her office and sat down on the chair opposite her.<p>

'Hey, how goes the Warren case?'

'A thumb drive has turned up. It may have nothing to do with the murder but we'll have a look and see, I guess.'

'You look tired. You're still not sleeping right, are you?'

She shrugged. 'I'm fine, Sam. You know what this job is like sometimes. So, how are you? Any progress?' She tried to keep her tone light but knew he could see right through her.

He shook his head. 'Not so far. You know you'll be the first to hear if I get a break.'

'Just be careful, okay. Keep your cards close to your chest as far as Red John is concerned.'

He smiled at her. 'I will.' He lightened his tone. 'I hear you have a psychic helping you?'

She rolled her eyes and smiled back. 'Tell me about it. I think he's the most infuriating man I've ever met in my life and I haven't even known him a day yet.'

He chuckled. 'Well, if anyone can keep him in line you can.'

'That remains to be seen.'

* * *

><p>Cho and Jane arrived back and Van Pelt plugged the flash drive into her computer. Rigsby and Lisbon stood behind her as the five of them watched it being read.<p>

'It's a photo or picture of some sort' she said and clicked on it.

The screen came to life and a message appeared on the screen, white letters against a black background. It read, 'Teresa, you're getting better at this. I look forward to our next encounter.' A red smiley face was at the bottom of the message. Grace froze as Rigsby exhaled and looked at Lisbon. Cho's eyes remained on the screen. Jane looked at them all and shifted his eyes back to Lisbon. Her face was expressionless but her right hand began to shake a little.

Grace was the first to speak. 'It's him, isn't it?' she whispered.

Rigsby said, 'You okay, boss?'

She looked away from the screen and pulled out the thumb drive, placing it in her pocket. She swallowed and said, 'None of you just saw that, all right? Not until I decide what to do next' and walked back to her office.

Jane watched her walk away and looked back at the rest of them. 'Does someone want to tell me exactly what I've got myself into here? I'm not a cop but even I know you can't hide evidence like that.'

Just then Lisbon came back out of her office and walked up to him, tears evident in her eyes. 'In my office, now' she ordered.

It was clearly not the time for a clever retort so he followed her inside.

* * *

><p>She closed the door and the blinds to her office.<p>

'Do you work for him? Is that why you've suddenly ensconced yourself into this investigation?' she asked him quietly, trying to read his expression.

He rarely encountered someone looking at him with such intensity. Normally he was the one of the other side of one of those looks. He blinked a few times, trying to understand the question.

'Work for who? What's this all about?'

She suddenly pushed him up against the door, her arm at his neck holding him in place. He was surprised at her strength and was winded for a second. 'If you work for him you son of a bitch I'll make sure you never see daylight again.'

He tried to control his breathing with difficulty as her arm pressed on his windpipe. 'I...I have no idea what you're talking about, Teresa. Who was the message from?'

She continued to stare at him but could see nothing in his eyes apart from fear for his life. She let go of him and sat on the couch.

Jane exhaled and straightened his suit. She sat with her head in her hands and spoke softly. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Feel free to report me to Minelli.'

He looked down at her and found an emotion stirring inside of him that he hadn't felt in quite some time. It was genuine compassion for this woman and it surprised him as much as his next action. He came over and sat on the couch beside her, moving her hands away from her face to see tears falling onto her cheeks.

She looked away from him, embarrassed by this outburst and rubbed the tears away.

'What the hell is going on?' he asked quietly.

She gathered herself together. 'Cho told me it was you who found the thumb drive. So I thought you must have planted it there or something and then inserted yourself into this investigation to find it.'

He nodded but still had no idea what she was talking about. 'What does it mean? Who's it from?'

'Red John' she said simply, staring in front of her.

He thought for a second. 'The serial killer?' Then he remembered the smiley face. 'Ah, yes, I recall him from the news now, that's his calling card, the face, right?'

She nodded.

He smiled a little at her. 'I know you think I'm a deplorable human being but I'm not working with a serial killer. Even I'm not that bad a person.'

She looked at him and smiled thinly. 'Okay.'

He looked into her eyes. 'You believe me, right?' He didn't know why but it was important to him that she did.

She nodded. 'I do.'

* * *

><p>The next morning Lisbon gave the thumb drive back to Van Pelt. 'Log this as evidence. If it is from him I'm not about to start changing how I normally act.'<p>

She had updated Minelli and Bosco. She was surprised she wasn't pulled off the case but had promised to share any more Red John related findings with Bosco.

She walked into her office to find Jane on her couch, sipping a cup of tea.

'You know, there are free desks out in the bullpen' she said, raising her eyebrows.

He smiled at her. It was obvious she hadn't slept much but wanted to go back to the barbed remarks she had for him the day before instead of opening up to him further. It was a defence mechanism he was accustomed to and he had used it himself on more than a few occasions.

He stood up from the couch and looked outside. 'Ah, but I'm not really one for desks, Teresa. I much prefer couches. If you had one of those out there I may be tempted but until then I'm more comfortable in your office.'

She kept her head down, scribbling a note to herself. 'Thank you for not telling Minelli what I did last night' she said quietly.

'Well, I thought if I didn't tell him about your inappropriate behaviour then you may not go too hard on me with mine in the future.' He smiled at her as she raised her head and smiled back.

It was the first time he'd seen her dimples and was temporarily speechless. 'You should do that more often' he finally said, perching himself on her desk. 'You have a beautiful smile.'

She smiled again and rolled her eyes. 'You don't believe in subtlety when it comes to come ons, do you?'

He shook his head, gazing intently at her. He had hardly slept himself and when he did he dreamed of her in bed with him. He had woke with a desire for her like he never had before and being in this close a proximity was doing nothing to lessen it.

She had gone back to her note when she must have realised he was still looking at her. She glanced up at him. 'What are you doing?' she said as she got up from her seat and went over to the door.

'What I wanted to do the first moment I saw you.' He closed the door firmly just as she opened it and turned her around. He had the element of surprise as he pinned his lips to hers. They were soft and tasted of cocoa butter. He had barely touched them when he felt a sharp pain in his groin as her knee came up, making him pull away and fall onto the couch behind him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm vulnerable with you for all of five minutes last night and you think that gives you licence to grope me?'

He tried to concentrate on his breathing but the pain in his lower regions made it almost impossible, never mind respond to her.

She continued on, 'I told you already. I'm not interested. I would never be interested in someone like you. Get that through your skull, you jackass!' She shot him another glare and marched out of her office.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for the lovely reviews, follows and making this story a favourite. Happy so many of you are enjoying this little romp so far. I try to respond to each review but to all the lovely guest reviewers I cannot respond to thank you so much.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Conflicts<p>

Lisbon stormed out of the office, her face aflame and slammed the door behind her.

Rigsby and Van Pelt exchanged glances and put their heads back down as she walked past them to the elevator.

She needed some air and coffee and went to the nearby rooftop cafe to get a triple shot. Bosco was there already. She looked at her watch. He was a creature of habit and always got a donut at this time. His wife Mandy had him on a perpetual diet but he couldn't resist a sugary snack at least once a day to feed his sweet tooth.

'Hey' she said wearily. 'Buy me a coffee?' She had only realised she left her office without her bag when she got to the cafe.

He nodded and they sat together silently for a few moments, Lisbon indulging in a donut herself. She needed both caffeine and a sugar hit this morning.

He regarded her and she bit her lip.

'No sleep again last night, huh? To be honest, I don't blame you. I wouldn't have slept too much after seeing that message myself.'

She nodded and sighed.

'Is it him, do you think?'

She exhaled resignedly and thought for a second. 'Yes, I think so.'

'It's a step up, Teresa. He's never contacted you directly before. And shooting someone, it's not his usual MO.'

She nodded. 'I know. It's confusing I agree.' She thought again for a second. 'What the hell does he see in me? I'm nothing special.'

He smiled at her. 'I wouldn't say that' he said quietly.

She smiled back and looked away.

'What about Jane, is he involved do you think?' he asked.

'No. He's not, I'm sure of it.'

Bosco looked surprised. 'How can you be so sure? He's a professional liar. He could have planted that drive no problem. He could be Red John's right hand man trying to get the inside scoop on you or lure you into a trap.'

She nodded. All that he said was true and it was her first instinct too. But something in the way he looked at her last night changed that opinion. Or maybe he was that good a liar. She thought about what had just happened in her office. Had she given him the wrong signals? She had thought she had seen genuine compassion from him the night before so was trying to be a little nicer to him that morning but maybe that had all been an act. Maybe that was how he normally bedded his women, waiting for them to open up a little and then swoop in like a hawk to take advantage. Or maybe he really was an accomplice to Red John. That was a much more frigentening notion. After all, he wasn't the first one she had come across. Her mind went to memories she didn't want to recall and moved them to the back of it. She was so tired she couldn't think straight.

Sam brought her out of her thoughts. 'Penny for them?'

She took a sip of her coffee. 'I'll keep an eye on him, Sam, don't worry. I need to question him more about the Warrens anyway. How he met them and so on. Maybe you're right. I promise to reserve my judgement until then. And I need to know how he found the flash drive. If it wasn't Red John's doing I need to know how he knew it was there.'

'He's psychic, remember?' he laughed.

She chuckled herself. 'Yeah, well I hope he at least comes clean about that. It would help persuade me he's definitely not involved in this Red John nonsense.' She thought for a second about how confused she was by him. 'In fact, would you question him with me?'

He nodded. 'Sure. I'm a little surprised though. How come?'

'Well, you have the Red John case now so you should be involved. And...he's a hard person to read. You might see something I've missed.'

* * *

><p>Jane walked out of Lisbon's office, his face still red and the pain below his waist still excruciating. He was lucky she hadn't busted his balls, literally. He caught a few glances from the others and left the building, limping slightly. On the drive to the apartment he kept in Sacramento he shook his head. What on earth had got into him lunging at her like that? It was juvenile and far beneath his normal seduction techniques. And he had misread her entirely. When she smiled at him with those dimples of hers he had taken it as a green light. It wasn't just his nether regions she had hurt, his pride had taken a battering too.<p>

He turned the key in the door and Victor ran to greet him, jumping up on him.

'Jesus!' he screamed as the dog's paws hit him on the crotch. He caught his breath and moved him away from the offending area. He patted him, trying to breathe properly. 'I'm glad to see you too, buddy but take it easy, all right. A very wicked woman hurt me today.'

He went over to the freezer to get an ice pack and settled on the couch, the ice pack at the front of his pants. Victor jumped up and lay beside him and he ran his fingers along his coat. He sighed to himself and took out his phone.

'Eddie, it's Paddy. I need you to do a little digging for me. I need you to get me all the details you can about Red John, you know the serial killer. Never mind why, I'll fill you in when I see you. Especially recent history. Bring whatever you can find out tomorrow when you call by with those contracts for the East Coast tour.'

He hung up the phone and moved the ice pack away, placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

He looked back at his dog. 'Okay, think I'm a bit better but you won't have to share me with any ladies for a few days, that's for sure. Now, how about a walk before we get lunch?'

* * *

><p>As he was walking Victor in a dog park nearby his phone rang. He rolled his eyes and thought about not answering for a moment. He then shook his head and pressed the green button.<p>

'Agent Lisbon, how are you? Checking up that you haven't put me in hospital?'

He detected a snigger. 'What happened to Teresa?'

'Well, I'd say I have a better understanding of the professional distance you want to maintain from now on after our little contretemps earlier.'

'Good. I'm glad we got that settled at last. Where are you?'

'Taking my dog for a walk. Why?'

'You have a dog?'

'Why is that so surprising?'

'Um...I don't know really.'

'You think I'm too much in love with myself to care for any other creature in the world is that it?'

She ignored the question. 'I need to talk to you about the Warrens. How you know them and so on. Especially in light of the thumb drive.'

He nodded. 'Okay. I have a meeting in the morning but I'll drop by tomorrow afternoon if that suits.' He paused for a moment. 'I'm assuming by your tone this isn't going to be an unofficial questioning. You still think I have something to do with this?'

'Does it matter? If you have nothing to hide just tell the truth.'

He hung up the phone and threw a stick for Victor. She wanted him to admit he wasn't psychic. That much was obvious. He had been a phony for so long and a few words to her could ruin his entire reputation. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. How could he convince her he had nothing to do with Malcolm Warren's murder not to mention Red John without giving himself away in the process?

* * *

><p>Eddie Larson had been Jane's agent for ten years. He had seen him playing in small venues and had catapulted him to bigger arenas and TV. He was certainly not altruistic in this regard; Jane had made him a wealthy man in his own right. They had a strained relationship some of the time. He repulsed him in so many ways but he was a good agent and it saved him on the paperwork. He was the only person who knew who he really was and he had kept that secret for all the time they'd known each other. Jane guessed that counted for something although it was also in Eddie's best interests too not to let slip that he was a fraud.<p>

Jane opened the door, Victor scurrying at his feet. He saw it was Eddie and he moved away, disinterested. Dogs really were good judges of character, Jane thought.

He was a small man, mid fifties and had rapidly thinning hair. 'Hey, Paddy, I got the contracts. Let's go through them.'

Jane closed the door behind him and pointed to the tea on the coffee table. 'What about Red John, you got info for me on him?'

Eddie sat down. 'What's this about? Why do you want to know about a serial killer?'

'It's to do with this Warren case. There might be a connection. I wanted to find out more.'

Eddie's eyes squinted at him. 'Ah, throw something into the mix about him when you do your act for the old broad or the CBI.' He nodded. 'Might be a good idea. In fact I could set something up on TV where you mention you're helping CBI catch him? Would help raise your profile. He's pretty notorious-'

'Eddie, I'm not about to go on TV and talk about him.' He thought about Lisbon. If he went on TV and discussed him who knows what he might do to her or any of her colleagues? He knew enough himself after a quick browse on the internet the evening before to know this man was unhinged. What might he do to him, come to that? His mind went back to Lisbon and the message she'd received. He had a sinking feeling this killer was only beginning to play games with her.

'Since when do you turn down an opportunity to play a crowd of suckers, never mind get your face on TV?'

'Do you have the information or not?'

Eddie shook his head and handed over a file to him. 'That's the best I got my PI to get on short notice. They want triple time for working through the night. I only had a quick glance, it's pretty gruesome reading.'

* * *

><p>After Eddie left Jane opened the file on Red John. Some of it he had already read online but the details contained in the file gave him a greater understanding of the type of maniac he was. Thirteen victims so far by his own hand as far as they knew. They were likely many others before he first drew that face to identify himself. The photographs were the hardest part. The PI Eddie used had links with Sac PD so he had a couple of copies enclosed of crime scenes. Woman murdered alone in their homes late at night. Not just murdered, gutted open like they were animals. His breathing hitched at the sight of them. He'd never seen anything like it in his life. The file worked in chronological order and as he reached the last page his eyes widened.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed and made my little romp a favourite. I try to respond to every review but to those guest reviewers who I can't reply to thank you so much for your wonderful comments. They make bad days turn good.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Interrogation<p>

Jane arrived at the CBI later that afternoon. As he reached the bullpen he noticed a brown leather couch positioned at the back wall against the windows. He grinned and shook his head as he walked over and caressed the soft leather. He nodded to the others at their desks and made himself a cup of tea then walked into her office.

'Nice couch' he said as soon as he came in.

She looked up from her desk. 'Feel free to make use of it. How are you...feeling today?' She glanced at his pants and blushed, trying to hide a smile.

'Much better thank you.'

He sat in the chair opposite her and bit his lip. 'Look, I apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I shouldn't have done that.'

'No you shouldn't have. So, can we put it behind us? Are you going to behave yourself from now on?'

Her authoritarian tone turned him on and he felt himself grow hot for her once again. He replied seriously, 'Absolutely.' He couldn't help add, 'I promise no more kissing you. Not unless you kiss me first.'

She shook her head and smiled. 'Well then we're guaranteed not to have a problem from now on. At least not in that regard.'

She moved some things on her desk. 'Ready to get started?'

He bit back a retort and replied, 'Yes, you want to do it here?'

She blushed a fraction, picking up the double entendre herself. 'No. In the interrogation room.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'Question you in the interrogation room.'

'Oh, right' he smiled. 'That doesn't sound too friendly.'

'We just need to get your statement on tape.'

'You'll be the one questioning me?'

'Yes, do you have a problem with that?'

'No, not at all.'

'My colleague Sam Bosco will also be there.'

'Why? Think you can't handle me on your own?'

'Believe me I've handled men harder than you before all on my own.' She immediately caught the implication of what she just said and blushed profusely. Jane's eyes had widened and a grin spread across his face.

She stammered 'I mean I've interviewed men more difficult than you by myself. Sam...Sam is in charge of the Red John case so he needs to talk to you too.' She exhaled and looked around her, avoiding his twinkling eyes.

* * *

><p>'So, which one of you is good cop and which one of you is the bad cop?' He rested his eyes on Lisbon as he said the last two words.<p>

Sam said, 'You're pretty hilarious for a fraud, aren't you?'

Jane smiled. Bosco was starting off well, trying to shock him into getting a reaction early on. If he was in his position he would have done the same. In fact, he thought, he may just do that.

'I'm not a fraud but thanks, I like to think I'm kind of amusing, Sam.'

'It's Agent Bosco to you.'

Jane nodded and looked at Lisbon. 'You're very quiet, are you going to let him ask all the questions? Just because he used to be your boss don't let him run things. You have such a beautiful mouth I'd like to see you make proper use of it.'

Bosco got up from the table about to reach for him. Jane leant back in his chair as Lisbon pulled Bosco back into his seat. 'Sam, he's trying to get a rise out of you, don't let him, you know better than that!'

Bosco sat back down again, breathing heavily. Jane sat across and grinned at him.

Lisbon asked, 'How did you know Sam used to be my boss?'

He turned his attention back to Lisbon. 'Easy, I read your mind.' He looked at both of them in turn before staring at Bosco again. 'Doesn't your wife mind that you're in love with an-'

'Quit that!' Lisbon said to him as Bosco was about to unleash again.

Lisbon decided to move back to the questions she had prepared earlier. 'How did you know about the flash drive?'

Jane shrugged. 'Malcolm told me.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes and Bosco huffed beside her.

'Two sceptics, eh? Well, nothing I can do about that.'

Lisbon spoke softly. 'Mr Jane... Patrick...We're dealing with a man's murder here not to mention that a serial killer might be involved with it. Please tell us the truth. Tell _me_ the truth.'

Her emerald eyes bored into his and the use of his first name spoken so sweetly made him want to kiss her all over again, her pleading tones making his legs feel weak.

He swallowed, looking away from her to ground himself before facing her again, his expression made of stone. 'I've told you the truth, Agent Lisbon, it's entirely up to you whether to believe it or not.'

They questioned him some more about the Warrens and how he had made contact. Mrs Warren had contacted him five years ago when their daughter died and he had done readings for her since then. He had little contact with Malcolm Warren, Jane telling them that he disapproved of his influence over Evelyn.

'All the more reason for you to have something to do with his death then. By the way, how much do you charge for your service?' Bosco asked.

'Why are you interested? I doubt you could afford me on a civil servant's pay.'

Bosco shook his head. 'You're an arrogant son of a bitch, aren't you? The only person you care about is yourself. All you're interested in is how much money you can squeeze out of these poor bastards. Even if you're not involved you don't give a damn who killed this man or what Red John might do next. It's all just a big laugh to you.'

He looked Bosco in the eyes. 'We both know you haven't enough to hold me. I've had enough of this. Charge me or release me.'

* * *

><p>As they left the interrogation room Jane went to pull Lisbon's arm. 'Wait a second. I need to talk to you alone.'<p>

She regarded him coldly. 'You had your chance to talk, you blew it.'

She pulled her arm away and went back to her office as he followed her inside.

She looked up at him from her desk. 'Get out of my office. If you want to assist with the Warren case tell Agent Cho about any further _visions_ you have. I'm not interested in this sham of yours anymore.'

'Teresa-'

'We agreed it's Agent Lisbon to you. Only my friends call me Teresa.'

He smiled thinly. 'I imagine that's a short list.'

She got up from her desk and glared at him, her hands palms down on top of it. 'Sam was right. All of this is nothing but a joke to you! You didn't need to embarrass him like that but you did it nonetheless, just for fun, just to show how clever you think you are. This whole thing is just a game you're enjoying playing. Well I've had enough games in my life lately. This one stops right here!' She went to the door and opened it, holding it out for him to leave.

He stood in the middle of the office for a second before nodding and walked out.

* * *

><p>Minelli burst into Lisbon's office the following morning. 'What have you done, Lisbon? Have you lost your mind?'<p>

'What are you talking about, boss?' she said as she jumped in her chair at the interruption.

'Mrs Warren has just got off the phone with me. She's spitting feathers!'

'What about? We're investigating, it's going slowly, that's all. We're still in the process of interviewing Malcolm Warren's associates, some of them are out of town so-'

'That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what you said to Patrick Jane!'

She closed her eyes. 'Oh god, what did he tell her?'

'He told her that you threw him out of your office and that you wouldn't hear him out. Not to mention treating him like a suspect. He said Bosco almost knocked him out!'

'He's exaggerating. It wasn't like that. Believe me he had all of it coming not to mention plenty more.'

'I don't doubt it from what I've heard about him. But have you forgotten what I told you when he got involved, Lisbon? Play along and nod?'

'And what if he's mixed up in this Red John business?'

'What if he is? Even more reason to listen to him, ascertain if he's playing you for a fool, see if he lets something slip when his guard's down.'

She sighed and nodded. 'He makes it difficult, you have no idea what it's like trying to deal with him. And I don't think he ever lets his guard down.'

She thought for a second. 'Look, I'm sorry, okay? I screwed up. I shouldn't have let him get to me. I'll phone Mrs Warren and apologise immediately.'

Minelli shook his head. 'Oh no, it's not Mrs Warren who you need to apologise to, Lisbon.' He smiled faintly at her and nodded.

She opened her mouth and shook her head. 'No boss. Not him.'

Minelli kept nodding, smiling fully now. 'Oh yes, Teresa. Mrs Warren said he's expecting you at this place at lunchtime. You better get a move on to get there.' He handed over a piece of paper with the name of a restaurant on it.

'You're kidding me. You're letting him get away with this? What about this case? I should be here concentrating on it, not out on some kind of fool's errand.'

Minelli chuckled. 'You have a team of perfectly trained agents to take care of this case until you get back. And yes I am letting him get away with it. I'm hoping it will make you think more about that hot headedness of yours in the future.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Truths

Lisbon drove to the restaurant, her hands gripped to the steering wheel. She got out, nearly taking the door with her as the valet came to meet her. She walked in and immediately felt self conscious in her work suit. It was undoubtedly the fanciest restaurant she had ever been to. Behind the reservation desk a wide expanse of tables sat overlooking an ocean view. Fine crystal and champagne sat at tables, pristine napkins, porcelain china and the happy hum of the well to do. She rolled her eyes. He wasn't just punishing her now for throwing him out, he was trying to humiliate her into the bargain. That knee in the groin must have hurt like hell.

She arrived at the reservation desk and was looked upon with such disdain she wanted to crawl into the ground. Instead she shifted her shoulders back. 'Teresa Lisbon, I'm here to meet Patrick Jane.'

At the mention of his name the beautiful blond haired woman with exquisite features looked at her with a look of utter confusion. She was obviously not the usual type of woman he brought here. Lisbon raised her eyebrows. 'You want me to go find him myself?'

The woman recovered and shot her a fake smile. 'Please come this way.' She led her to the terrace outside, her long legs teetering perfectly on her high heels as she walked. She saw him at a table to the front, his back to her.

'Patrick, your...guest is here.'

He turned around immediately and got out of his seat, smiling effortlessly at the tall woman and only giving Lisbon a small nod of acknowledgement. 'Thank you, Rachel. Agent Lisbon, please take a seat.' He walked around to the chair facing him and pulled it out for her. Lisbon glared at him, put her bag over the back of it and sat down without a word.

Rachel walked away as he watched her from behind Lisbon's seat. He bent down to her ear. 'You know the only reason I sit out here is to watch her walk away, it's quite hypnotic, isn't it? I often wonder how she doesn't topple over.'

Lisbon turned her face to him and opened her mouth. Seemed like after her rejection he had went back to his usual type.

He took a seat opposite her and smiled warmly at her. 'You don't need to worry. I've already slept with her. It was pleasant enough but not something I'd care to repeat.'

Lisbon shook her head. 'Is that why you've summoned me here? For me to get a look at one of your conquests? You think I give a damn how many women you've slept with?'

'Well, I could tell you thought I was going to pursue her after my comment, just setting your mind at rest on the subject.'

'Oh, you could tell, could you? How? Psychically? If so then you're way off because-'

'Because you don't give a damn how many women I've slept with. I know. You know if you keep repeating the same phrase it's normally an indication of someone lying.'

'Why am I really here?' She wondered the same to herself as she said the words. Was it just for humiliation or another pass? Or was it at the behest of Red John with another message for her? If it was she was in a public place and was recording the conversation on her phone that lay in the bag draped behind her.

'A few reasons. Firstly, I believe I'm owed an apology.' He smiled at her as he looked at the menu in front of him.

Lisbon shook her head, thinking for a moment. 'Fine. I apologise for throwing you out of my office. I opened the door for you when what I should have done is thrown you through the window. My mistake.'

He looked over his menu at her and raised his eyebrows, a sparkle in his eyes. She met his eyes and exhaled, smiling back at him and rolling her eyes. All the anger had boiled up in her on the drive there and it felt good to have released it finally. She shook her head again and spoke in a quieter tone. 'Why couldn't you have just admitted that you're not psychic during the interview? It would make my life so much easier.'

He put his menu down and gazed into her eyes, moving his face forward towards hers. 'And if I did it would make mine infinitely more difficult.' He picked the menu back up and sat back in his chair. 'Come on, eat something, my treat for dragging you all the way here. We have a lot to talk about and I'm not going to start on an empty stomach.'

She sighed and opened the menu. 'There are no prices.'

'If you need to ask the price at this kind of place then you can't afford it.' He studied her again. 'But that's not why you mentioned the prices. You want to order the most expensive item on the menu as I'm paying. Your way of a little payback.'

She looked back at him and shrugged.

He looked back at his menu. 'The lobster, it's delicious.'

After they ordered their lunches Lisbon relaxed a little more. It was nice being out of the office and in the sun for a little while albeit she didn't know why just yet. It had been a long time since she had spent any time in the sunlight unless she was staring at a corpse at the time. She normally was in the office before light and didn't leave until well after dark. She looked at all the people around her, chattering amiably and seemingly so carefree and happy in their lives.

Jane was watching her intensely as he saw her relax her shoulders and then a wistful expression came over her face. 'Just because they're rich doesn't mean they're happy' he said, picking up on her thoughts.

She turned her gaze back to him. 'Is that just them or you too?'

He wasn't often asked questions so directly and had never been asked that one. He had never even asked himself. 'You don't think I'm happy?'

She shook her head. 'No, I don't, not really. I think you do all this for show.' She waved her hands around the terrace. 'I can understand it with your background in a way. Can't have been easy growing up in the Carnie circuit. You wanted to get out of that life and you did. Maybe you thought having money would make you happy and maybe some of the time it does, superficially at least. But it's a pity what it turned you into. I'm sure you were a great kid.'

He blinked at her, his mask falling from his face temporarily. She had said the words so matter of factly to him. 'Just because you've done a background check on me don't think you know me Agent Lisbon. I certainly don't need your pity. I could have told you all about your sad and lonely childhood too but I held back.'

He took a sip of his water and watched his hand shake, imperceptible to most people but he was aware of it.

'Take your best shot' she said.

He exhaled and sighed. 'No. I won't. I'm not about to get into a battle with you over who had the most depressing childhood. I wanted to talk to you alone about some matters important to both of us right now although now I'm wondering why the hell I even bothered.'

Just then the food arrived. Lisbon looked at her lobster with confusion.

Jane, who was almost ready to ditch her a second ago looked at her and his heart felt for her again. She had to be the most complicated person he had ever met and his reaction to her was even more baffling to him. 'You've never had it before, have you?' he smirked.

Lisbon was relieved by the levity in his tone. She had gone at him a little too much just then but she was too stubborn to apologise and he had some of it coming. She shook her head, still looking at the beast in front of her.

'What did you expect? He laughed.

She laughed back. 'I don't know. I thought it would come all broken up already.'

They laughed together and looked into each other's eyes. She felt her stomach lurch but held his gaze. He nodded and she took it as an acceptance of an apology she hadn't uttered along with an apology of his own for his response.

'Do you want to swap?' he asked.

'Please.'

She tore into the fillet mignon as soon as he handed it over to her. He worked adeptly at breaking the lobster down to find its delicious meat, dipping it into the sauce provided. He loved watching her eat and smiled throughout.

'What?' she said, a moment later, a lightness in her tone he hadn't heard before as he watched her, her tongue licking a morsel of meat from the corner of her mouth. 'You never see anyone eat before?'

He felt the beginning of an erection beneath the table and used all the techniques he had mastered to get it under control. He looked down at his own food as he replied, 'It's good to see someone with an appetite for a change.'

She laughed, cutting into the steak. 'Well, what do you expect when all you date are models or skinny assed hostesses?'

He laughed again. It had been so long since he had laughed genuinely apart from when he was with his dog he had almost forgotten what it felt like to hear someone else's laughter in return.

They finished their meal and waited for the plates to be removed.

Lisbon said, 'Look it's nice to be out of the office for a while but it's time to tell me the real reason I'm here.'

'Agreed. But first I need you to turn off the recording on your phone.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, another cliffhanger, don't shoot me! Next chapter things will become clearer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Secrets

'What are you talking about?' Lisbon said, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. She wondered for a second if he really was psychic.

'Turn it off, please. I'm already on to you so even if I did say something incriminating on it you couldn't use it anyway.'

She turned around and got the phone from her bag, turning off the recording and placed it on the table in front of her.

He nodded, checking the recording was off.

'Sure you don't want to check me for a wire while you're at it?' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

His eyes glinted. 'Nothing would give me greater pleasure but we need to talk first and straighten things out.' He shot her a smile. 'Although after that I'll be more than happy to oblige.'

'So what's this all about? Just so you know I have two guns on me and one in my bag, all fully loaded.'

He was distracted for a second at the thought of where she was hiding them but he turned back to the topic in his mind. 'You want me to tell you that I'm not psychic. That's your biggest problem with me, right?'

She nodded. 'There are no such things. And the fact you won't admit it must mean you think I'm an idiot like all the other suckers you leech.'

'Why don't you ever say what's really on your mind? You're so obtuse sometimes.' He smiled at the end of the sentence and she smiled back.

'Okay' he said. 'Hold out your wrist to me.'

Lisbon eyed him warily.

'No games. Feel free to use your other hand to hold a gun beneath the table at me if you wish. It won't be the first time this week I've been in fear of losing what I have down there.'

She grinned at him and exhaled, holding out her wrist across the table.

He took hold of it, noting how soft her skin was and how its porcelain nature became more translucent in the sunlight. Her hand appeared so tiny in his but he could feel strength in it too. He smiled as he saw a freckle at the centre of her wrist and wondered how many more she had in other places.

'Um...do you mind getting on with whatever the hell you're doing?'

He straightened himself up and moved his finger to the pulse point. 'Okay, I'm going to ask you a question. It's up to you whether you tell me the truth or not but I'll tell you either way, okay?'

'O...kay. But no questions about how many men I've slept with or anything like that.'

He smiled at her, feeling the rapid pulse in her wrist. He smiled to himself too, he knew he hadn't entirely misread her. 'Spoilsport. Fine. Here goes. What age were you when your mother died?'

Her expression changed from amused to serious within milliseconds. She went to pull her wrist away but he held on to it and she acquiesced. She looked directly into his eyes. 'Seventeen' she said.

'No. You were younger. Try again.'

Her eyes twitched from side to side. 'Fourteen.'

'No, but close. Again.'

'Twelve.'

He nodded and let go of her wrist.

She looked at him in shock. 'You read my file, that's how you knew. How else would you know she was dead at all?' she said after a second.

'You play with that cross of yours when you're anxious, like when you got that message from Red John. It gives you comfort, it's an easy step from there to believe it was your mother's. And you act so closed off and tough I'm guessing you've had to raise your siblings too so she died when you were just a child yourself. You had to grow up quickly.'

'Okay, that's enough.'

'I just felt your pulse rate to get the exact age from your answers.'

'So what are you, a human lie detector, is that it?'

He thought for a second. 'That's just part of what I do. Most of the time I read people from a distance. But you can tell a lot from people's pulses if you really study them. You can tell when someone is lying, telling the truth, if they're nervous, regretful, angry or even if they're attracted to you.' His lips curled into a smile at the end when he saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

'You can do this with everybody?'

'No. Not everyone. Not everyone is as easy to read as you.'

'Gee, thanks.'

'It's not an insult. Good people are always easy to read. There's no guile in them.'

She thought for a second. 'What about before that, when you knew my history?'

'It's called cold reading. It's all about observation really. Study people's body language, how they speak to you, the tone in their voice, and so on. If you know what you're looking for most people are pretty open books.'

'How did you know that I was recording our conversation?'

'Ah, well that was a little more underhanded. I distracted you by whispering in your ear about Rachel so I could I check inside your bag and saw you had your phone on record. I thought you might do something like that. Don't blame you really if you thought I was coming with a message from Red John.'

Her eyes widened. 'You're a pickpocket too!'

'I didn't take your phone but yes, I can do that too. And pick a lock. Like you said, I grew up on the Carnie circuit. Those two skills were practically the first ones my father taught me.'

'What about the flash drive? How'd you know it was there?'

'I've been in that house many times before. Like I said, I'm good at observation. Oh, did I mention I have a hell of a memory too? Anyway, I practically know every book in that bookcase and exactly where they're placed and the flash drive was never there before. My eyes zoomed into it when I saw it, especially as it was hidden so surreptitiously. It wasn't just casually placed there, I mean, why would you? I didn't know for certain if it had anything to do with the murder but I thought it was worth a shot. It was an anomaly after Malcolm's death so I figured it had about a seventy percent chance of it meaning something. It was good enough odds for me to point it out as I didn't have much else to go on and thought it would buy me some more time at least. I hadn't a clue what was on it. I was as shocked as everyone when I saw the message.'

He exhaled and took a sip of his water. He had never shared so much information so openly and was surprised at how much of a relief it was to speak so freely to her. 'I do some other things too in my line of work, bit of magic, sleight of hand, stuff like that but you have the general idea now.'

She gazed at him and tried to process all that he told her. 'Thank you. I...I know that must have been difficult for you.'

He shrugged. 'I'm not about to divulge what I've just told you to the world. Hence why I couldn't be honest with you in the interrogation room yesterday. I still have a career to maintain. I hope you'll respect that despite what your feelings on the subject are. But it's important you believe I'm not involved in Malcolm Warren's murder or working with Red John. Have I convinced you of that now at least?'

Lisbon thought for a second. 'Why is what I believe so important to you?'

He shrugged. 'It's not much fun being thought of as an accomplice to a serial killer.'

She nodded, her mind still trying to catch up with all she'd just been told.

'There's more' he said, biting his lip.

She widened her eyes. 'About you pretending to be a psychic?'

'Not really but I guess it's connected in a small way. Sometimes I use a private investigator in my line of work.'

She nodded, catching up quickly. 'So you can identify things in your mark's past that will make them believe your act.'

He nodded. 'Well, after you received that message from Red John and I saw the type of reaction it instilled in you I had him do a little digging on the man himself.'

She shrugged. 'Don't know why you bothered, there's plenty in the papers and on the internet about him already. Can't imagine he came up with anything too original.'

'Mmm. My man's good, thorough, he has to be in my line of work. No point me divulging something to someone that they can look up on the internet themselves. Defeats the purpose of calling me for a reading in the first place.'

She leant forward in her chair, keen now on what he had to say. 'What did he find out? Something that will help me catch him?'

Jane shook his head. 'No, nothing like that. Although I do have a much better understanding of him now, that's for sure. In many ways I wish I didn't. Anyway, it's not really what I found out about him that I wanted to talk to you about. It's that I understand now why catching him is so important and personal to you.'

She swallowed and blinked her eyes and knew by the look in his eyes what his next words were going to be. Before he uttered them she said, 'You found out about what Hardy did.'

He nodded. 'But there's more to the story than what I read, isn't there?'

She shrugged, running her fingertips over the cloth tablecloth and avoiding his eyes. 'Depends what you read.'

He reached out and took her hand, rubbing his thumb against hers. She looked up at him for a moment as his eyes bored into hers and then pulled her hand away. 'And why would I discuss any of it with you? You're practically a stranger never mind a conman.'

'You're right, I'm both of those things. But despite that I've just told you something only one other person in the world knows, I'd say that allows for a bit of honesty both ways, wouldn't you say?'

Tears filled her eyes. 'What does it matter? It's in the past.'

He shook his head. 'No, you see what he did every day, it's no wonder you don't sleep. I can't imagine what you went through.'

'What I went through! I wasn't the one he murdered!'

'But some days you wish he had' he said softly.

Lisbon suddenly pushed her chair back, its noise attracting looks from the other diners and raced out of the restaurant. Jane sighed before putting down some notes and followed.

* * *

><p>He caught up with her at the valet's desk, waiting for her car. Her right foot was tapping on the pavement beneath her, a stern expression on her face.<p>

He stood beside her, his hands in his pockets as he waited for his own car. 'Not really the place for a quick getaway is it?' he said, looking ahead of him.

She glanced at him and stopped tapping her foot. 'Why do you even care about all this? You should go back to your sideshow and the glittering lights, it's a hell of a lot less depressing than all this.'

He nodded and ignored the question and the suggestion. 'Okay, if you don't want to talk to me about what happened yet so be it. So I guess I better get a move on and solve this Warren case for you at least.'

She eyed him with raised eyebrows. 'Oh, just like that all of a sudden, eh?'

He nodded, smiling. 'Yep, I'll meet you back at the office.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for continuing to read. Next chapter will be up Sun/Mon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Making Progress<p>

On the drive back Lisbon's mind was filled with thoughts on Patrick Jane. In just a few days he had gotten well and truly under her skin. She had never experienced such a differing array of emotions for one person in such a short time span. She looked down at her hand on the steering wheel and remembered the soft touch of his thumb against hers and how his eyes seemed to be able to bore into her soul. She exhaled as her heart rate increased as the memory of his touch. It was no wonder he had made a fortune in his line of work if that was how he looked at his clients. She shook her head. She was nothing special to him, just a curiosity he wanted to figure out to keep himself amused. But he had said he could solve the Warren case. She sighed. She may as well see what he could do when he wasn't pretending to be psychic; she was on the Patrick Jane train whether she liked it or not so she may as well enjoy the ride.

When she arrived back in the office Minelli met her at the elevator.

'Thank you, Teresa. I know that wasn't easy for you.'

'Huh?'

'Apologising to Jane. Mrs Warren called me and said he told her you gave him a most sincere and truthful apology. Thank you for that. Now, just keep the jackass under control, all right?'

Lisbon chuckled softly as he walked away. She had almost forgotten the reason she was supposed to be at the lunch in the first place. As she got to her office she was smiling to herself when Bosco came in.

'I thought you'd be throwing things around here when you got back from your meeting with that jerk, not smiling about it.'

She sat down at her desk and sighed. 'Guess the office grapevine is still well and truly alive. Ah, it wasn't too bad. I had a nice hour away from the office eating the best steak I've ever had.'

Bosco nodded, eyeing her warily. 'Yeah, but what about the company?'

She shrugged, pursing her lips and opened a file on her desk. 'Anything I can do for you?'

'What did he want?'

'You heard already. An apology.'

Bosco's eyes widened. 'That's it? And you gave it to him?'

'In a manner of speaking. Let's just say we had a frank exchange of sorts and leave it at that. He's not involved in the Warren murder or Red John.'

'You're sure?'

'As sure as I'll ever be. Now, if you don't mind, Sam I have a lot to do.'

* * *

><p>As evening approached there was still no sign of Jane. Lisbon kept looking through her office window for any indication then chastised herself for doing so. As the rest of the team filtered out for the evening she went to get herself a cup of coffee. Suddenly she heard soft footsteps coming rapidly towards her and turned around quickly. She looked down and saw a golden retriever sitting at her feet, its tongue lolling around and his eyes shining up at her. She was instantly in love and it looked like the dog felt the same way. She put her coffee down and patted its head, its eyes twinkling at her touch. She knew instantly whose dog it was.<p>

'Hey boy, where'd you come from? Did that lousy conman abandon you?'

She heard a chuckle from around the corner as Jane walked in, leash in his hand. He was still wearing a suit but had changed into a dark blue one unlike the grey one she had seen at lunch. He was carrying his jacket but wore a vest, no tie, the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up. His blond curls were slightly tousled, she guessed from the walk here with his dog. He had to be the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life and she couldn't help a smile form on her lips. He looked back at her and curled his lips into one too at her reaction. Okay, he thought to himself. No more ties around her and definitely a vest from now on.

'I see you're getting acquainted then?' he said as he rolled his fingers along Victor's back.

'He's absolutely gorgeous.' She looked back at the dog and knelt down tickling his chest, making his tail go into overdrive.

'Mmm' Jane said. 'Lucky dog to have Agent Teresa Lisbon on her knees.'

'Hush' she said looking up at him, a broad smile on her lips. 'Don't spoil the moment with an innuendo.'

He gazed down at her as she continued to tickle Victor imagining what those fingers could do to him and then had to look away, his pants tightening on him once again.

She looked at the name tag. 'Victor? What kind of a name is that for a dog?'

Jane sat on the couch in the bullpen and lay his jacket across his pants until he controlled himself. 'What's wrong with the name? What would you have me call him? Rex or Butch?'

She sat down beside him, Victor following her and she continued to pat him and tickle him, chuckling to herself. Jane wished she had sat on the other end and not so close. He was becoming increasingly aroused and began thinking of the sight of Bosco naked to keep his mind from fantasising about making out with her on the couch. He was in serious danger of getting another knee in the groin. She looked at him quizzically as he continued to stare ahead.

'Well?' she said. 'Why Victor?'

The thought of Bosco naked was enough for him to get himself under control at last and he looked at her again, assurance back in his face. 'Haven't I told you enough of my secrets for one day, woman?'

Her face went back to the dog. 'I thought you were coming by earlier?' She kept her eyes on Victor and hoped he hadn't caught the note of disappointment in her voice as she said the words. Of course he had, she realised, when she heard his response.

'Why? Did you miss me? Thought I'd stood you up?'

She rolled her eyes, blushing. 'Well you were the one who said you could solve the Warren case. I need to get it closed.'

He nodded. 'Ah, of course, closure rates, very important I'm sure. Two reasons I'm late. One was that I had to meet with my agent. I'm off on a tour of the East Coast for a few weeks in a couple of day's time. Had to make final arrangements. Second is that I don't want anyone to know about what I really do so wanted to wait until the others had gone home for the night so we could discuss the case alone.'

'You're off on a tour of the East Coast?' Lisbon asked.

Jane nodded and smiled, realising this was more significant to her than the murder case she was investigating.

'You know I could have already gone home?'

'At 8.30? No chance. I'm betting you don't leave here until 10 at least.'

She shrugged. 'Sometimes it's midnight.'

'That's a sad life, you know that?' he smiled.

She smiled back. 'Tell me about it.' She patted Victor once more and got off the couch. 'So, how do you want to do this, genius?'

'The case file and interrogation notes. I'll start with those. See if I can find anything of worth.'

'Okay, what about Victor?'

'Oh my dog sitter is coming by shortly to fetch him. I just wanted you to meet him. Thought he might cheer you up.'

She smiled. 'He did, thank you.'

Brian, the dog sitter, came by a short while later and took Victor home, his eyes giving Lisbon a long lingering look as he left. Jane rolled his eyes, his own dog had practically ignored him as soon as he had seen her. At Jane's request, Brian had also brought takeout for them both.

They retired to her office and ate it from the containers as Jane read through the files from her couch. She watched him as she completed her paperwork. There was a seriousness in his eyes as he read the documents and her eyes were drawn to his lips that would purse at certain points as he read or open into a faint smile. She supposed Jane would know exactly what those reactions would mean if he was reading someone else but she was just drawn to their plumpness and how the little lines at the corners creased when he smiled. She felt a burning heat inside of her like she had never felt before and for the first time allowed herself to wonder what having sex with Patrick Jane would really be like. He talked a lot about it and she had heard that people that did that either didn't experience it too much (which she knew wasn't the truth in his case) or were bad at it. She shook her head and looked at his long fingers as they gracefully turned over a page. She couldn't imagine him not satisfying a woman in that regard at the very least. She imagined them roaming freely over her body and-

'Are you okay?' he asked with a confused expression as she realised she had began to breathe heavily.

His expression turned to amusement and he raised his eyes to her. 'Was that chicken a little spicy? Your face looks very red all of a sudden.'

She swallowed down, looking away from him. 'Yes...I'm...I'm fine.' She took a gulp from the water bottle beside her and cleared her throat, ignoring the sensations and longing she felt in her pants. 'Any luck?' she countered.

He smiled widely back, giving her a devilish grin. She took another gulp of water. Damn him, of course he knew what she had been thinking and how it had affected her. She really was a lousy liar.

He stood up and brought a list back to her that he'd scribbled down, still smiling. 'Yes. From what I've read these are your main suspects. They all have a means of getting access to the house and don't have solid alibis, at least none that aren't easily broken. I'd say they all have motive for killing Malcolm.'

Lisbon looked at the list. Four names were on it. She nodded. These were the names at the top of her list too. 'So what do you suggest we do now?'

'Bring them all in tomorrow and I'll read them, tell you which one is your killer.'

'_If_ you can read them and _if_ they decide to confess.'

'Got a better suggestion?'

Minelli walked in as he was standing there. 'Mr Jane! I see Agent Lisbon has you burning the midnight oil along with herself, huh? Glad you two are working better together now. Any insights into this case, any _visions_ coming to you?'

Jane smiled at him. He liked Minelli. Minelli knew he was full of crap but let him know in his own way he was on to him without the need to call him on it. He was a good and fair boss and knew one of the reasons he had allowed Lisbon to go to lunch with him was for her to get a break from the office for a couple of hours. It was obvious he looked at her like a daughter no matter how tough he talked to her some of the time.

'I have a few names that have come to me. We were just discussing the next step.'

Minelli nodded as Lisbon said, 'Yes...We're going to ask them to come in tomorrow so Mr Jane can read their minds to see if they're guilty or not.' She pursed her lips and looked away from Minelli as the words came out.

Minelli's eyes widened. 'Read their minds, eh? Well, that'll be a first for the CBI if this works, won't it Agent Lisbon?'

She nodded, moving papers on her desk. Jane smiled at her, she was absolutely adorable when she was embarrassed.

Minelli nodded to them both and left, shaking his head.

She finally looked up at Jane who was smiling at her. 'Bit over the top, don't you think?' he said.

'Well, what else was I supposed to say? I agreed not to divulge your secret to anybody.'

He nodded. 'Virgil already knows I'm a fraud.'

'So do Cho and Rigsby! It's only Van Pelt you have convinced otherwise. You've put me an impossible situation where I have to pretend I've drunk the kool aid and think you're psychic!'

He shrugged. 'Not so sure about Rigsby. He would probably agree with Van Pelt if it helped him get into her pants. If he hasn't already, that is.'

She shook her head. 'I don't want to think about those two. I have enough on my plate.'

Jane nodded. 'I know. No fraternising. I remember.'

She looked up at him as he grinned at her and she found herself grinning back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm blown away by the lovely comments to my little fic, thank you all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Suspects &amp; Stakeout<p>

Jane stood beside Rigsby in the observation room as Cho and Lisbon interrogated the four suspects. Jane had suggested some questions to ask each of them to raise their pulse rate so he could study their responses along with some control questions to ascertain if they were lying.

The first three suspects, the housekeeper, security guard and Evelyn's brother yielded nothing of value to him. Lisbon came into the observation room before the last suspect was brought in. 'Nothing so far, huh?'

He shook his head. 'Have a little faith. We still have one to go.'

'Mmm' she replied, walking back out.

He watched her go and caught Rigsby's eyes looking at him. 'Problem, Wayne?' he said, looking ahead of him again.

Rigsby sniggered. 'You got a thing for the boss?'

'She's a beautiful woman, why wouldn't I? We're not all as cowardly as you.' Inwardly he thought that he would have to up his game if someone like Rigsby could see through him.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Please. Why don't you just make a move on Grace? I'm pretty sure she'd be receptive.'

Rigsby turned his full attention to him. 'Really? You think so?'

Jane shrugged. 'Only one way to find out.'

Rigsby faced forward again. 'Well, no offence, but I wouldn't take your own advice, not where the boss is concerned.'

'Why not? She's not seeing anybody else, that's obvious enough.'

'You're not her type, believe me.'

'She's not my normal type either. Maybe we could both do with the change.'

Rigsby shook his head. 'Go for it man but she'll drop you like a hotcake. She doesn't do relationships.'

* * *

><p>Derek Sweeney, Malcolm Warren's lawyer faced Lisbon and Cho.<p>

'What's this all about? I answered your questions the other day already.'

'Why did you kill him?' Lisbon asked, stony faced.

'What! How dare you!'

'Answer the question. Why?'

'You have no right to say that to me. What proof do you have?'

Lisbon heard a loud knock on the window behind her. 'Excuse me, Mr Sweeney.'

She went into the observation room. Jane nodded at her. 'It's him.'

'You're sure?'

'Definite' He looked sideways at Rigsby. He wanted to go into how his body language and speech patterns assured him it was but instead said, 'Malcolm has confirmed it, he shot him.'

Risgsby looked at her like she had suddenly grown two heads as she nodded in understanding. Rigsby, can you go get a hold of the background check on Sweeney?' she said to get him out of the room. He looked at the two of them again and left.

'You know my team are about to have me committed. You better be right.'

'I am. Trust me.'

She rolled her eyes. 'So, now what? We have no proof and he's not about to confess.'

'Let him go.'

'Excuse me?'

'Let him go. Let him feel that he's got away with it.'

'And then what?'

'Then we scare the hell out of him' he grinned.

* * *

><p>Jane and Lisbon sat in the car watching Derek Sweeney's house later that night. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.<p>

'You know you should find a relaxing hobby away from work, you're a very tense person.'

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. 'Next thing you'll be offering me a massage.'

He grinned. 'Maybe after this case.'

She put such thoughts out of her mind. 'I still can't believe you've talked me into this. We're actually going to scare Derek Sweeney into confessing!'

He nodded. 'Sure, why not? So much more fun than trying to beat a confession out of him, don't you think?'

Her eyes narrowed. 'If he's working with Red John then the second option is preferable to be honest.'

'Mmm, I don't think he is.'

'Why not? If he murdered him then he put the flash drive there.'

'Perhaps' After a few minutes he said, 'Is this what normally happens on a stakeout?'

'Yeah, why, what did you think would happen?'

'I don't know. Didn't expect them to be so...boring.' He gazed across at her, her eyes transfixed on the house in front of her. 'Of course, it doesn't have to be boring. There are things we could do to pass the time until he comes out for the evening.'

She looked in his direction at the grin on his face and raised her eyes. 'You never stop thinking about sex, do you?'

He grinned again. 'You're the one who mentioned massages earlier. Can't blame me if that puts certain images into my mind.' He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer towards her.

'Have you forgotten what happened the last time you tried to kiss me?'

'I'm not going to kiss you.' He moved in front of her and she felt his soft curls in her face as he reached into the side pocket of the car beside her to retrieve a book that was placed there. She breathed in his cologne and her breathing hitched as she felt his breath next to her. He moved back up slowly and put a hand on her shoulder gently to pull himself into his seat again. He opened the novel without looking at her and put on the light in the front of the car.

'You could have asked me to get that for you' she said.

'Ah, I didn't think' he lied, smiling. When he reached across her he smelt cinnamon and coffee and hints of what could be coconut, probably her shampoo he imagined.

'Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you if anything happens' he said, his eyes engrossed in the book.

She shrugged and moved closer to her window and closed her eyes.

Once he was sure she was asleep he put the book down and watched her in the darkness. She seemed so peaceful for a while but then he caught glimpses of her eyelids fluttering and she began to shake her head a little, her breathing becoming uneven and low moans being uttered from her. She was evidently in the middle of a nightmare.

He touched her shoulder gently, nudging her to rouse her from her sleep. 'Teresa, wake up, it's a nightmare.'

She thrashed a little more so he was more forceful with her. He took hold of both shoulders and pushed them gently, his tone a little louder. 'Teres-'

Suddenly her green eyes were wide awake and stared at him wildly. After a second she recognised him and exhaled. She was still shaking and her hands were sweaty as he took them in his, rubbing them gently to relax her.

'Better?' he said, after a minute.

She nodded and breathed deeply again, her hands still in his. 'Sorry, that was embarrassing.'

'Could have been worse, you could have pulled your gun on me.'

She smiled and moved her hands away from his. 'You must think I'm a basket case.'

'Only about seventy percent of the time' he smiled back.

She smiled back at him and bit her lip, looking at his lips. She licked her lips and moved towards him a little closer as his lips began to part and he swallowed. He closed his eyes, moving his lips up a little so she could kiss him. He felt her breath on him millimetres from his mouth and he found it difficult to control his breathing. Suddenly her breath disappeared and he felt her sit back suddenly in her seat. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. She looked at him quickly. 'Put your seatbelt back on. Sweeney's on the move.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the shorter than normal chapter, I'll try to make the next one a little longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Reading Minds

'Damn it' Jane muttered as he buckled the seatbelt and Lisbon drove off in pursuit of Sweeney. He watched her turn back into Agent mode, her expression serious, as she followed him keeping a safe distance behind.

* * *

><p>When Jane had come up with the plan that afternoon to get Sweeney to confess she had laughed in his face and told him it sounded like something out of Scooby Doo. But, here she was going along with it anyway in the absence of a better one and against her better judgement. As she followed him she shook her head. Was it a severe lack of sleep that had clouded her normal rational thinking? If so, she was going to have to get sleeping pills at this rate. Or...was it just the Patrick Jane affect? As if reading her mind he said beside her, 'Don't worry. It'll work, I promise.' Those words instilled in her no more faith than when he had said 'Trust me' earlier on and she huffed in response.<p>

They drew up at the bar he frequented and Lisbon turned the engine off as they watched him go inside.

'Are you sure about this? You're not a cop and you're not even wearing a vest. He's a killer and he could work for Red John' she said to him.

'Meh. It'll be fine. He's not going to kill me, where's his motive? I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand in minutes. Besides, who else could pull this off? Even if I could train one of your team which is highly improbable he's met them all already. He doesn't know me. I'm your only option.'

He gazed at her as she bit her lip and lines of fear crossed her face. 'Of course, if you're that worried about me you could always give me a kiss for luck.' She softened her expression as he smiled at her, blushing, remembering how close she came to doing that just minutes before.

After a moment she looked ahead and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. 'Of course I'm worried. There's a lot of paperwork to fill out if you get yourself killed in there.' She glanced back at him as he raised an eyebrow.

'So, no kiss then?' he ventured again.

She looked over at him, blushing once again and bit her lip. 'Let's see if you can pull this off first' she replied, a smile forming on her lips.

He went to leave and she touched his arm. 'Be careful, okay?'

He nodded and took her hand in his before letting it fall away and he got out of the car.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had been spent building up a picture of Sweeney and his habits. Van Pelt had went through his bank records and found he was in debt to the tune of over $100,000. He had lost a large sum of money in a recent investment and she suspected him of cheating Malcolm Warren in legal fees relating to the sale of a property the Warrens owned in L.A. Jane suggested that Warren was a careful man who would not have taken long to figure out his lawyer was corrupt. He failed to add that he knew this due to the number of times Malcolm Warren threatened him over the years with regard to the money his wife gave him, he had always kept a close eye on their finances.<p>

* * *

><p>He saw Sweeney sitting at the bar as soon as he walked in along with Cho who was sitting some tables away, a baseball cap on his head and his face bowed into a bottle of beer. It was a good position; he was facing a mirror with an excellent view of the bar in case something went awry.<p>

Before he went over to Sweeney he spotted a girl in her early twenties sitting alone at a table in the front. He studied her quickly, ascertaining she was a call girl on the lookout for a customer for the night. He said a few words into her ear and planted some notes into her palm. She nodded and he went over to the bar to sit beside Sweeney.

He ordered a beer and took a sip, purposefully spilling some of it down his front.

'Damn it' he said, waving his hands at the napkins sitting beside Sweeney. 'Would you mind?'

Sweeney glanced over at him and handed him a napkin. O_kay, now he was invested, just another step to rope him in._

Jane wiped his front and turned his eyes to the game of golf being played on the TV at the front of the bar. He could have guessed this man would have loved this game. Jane never saw the point in it himself but some of his marks loved to play it so knew enough to get by.

Jane made a few comments about the player's swing and Sweeney engaged with him, obviously enthralled by the sight of two men potting a ball into a hole. Wasn't it Mark Twain who said a game of golf is like a good walk spoiled? Sweeney moved his arm from in between them, turning around in his barstool to discuss the subject further. _Okay, now he's hooked. _

As Sweeney took a swig of his beer, Jane nodded to the girl at the front table and she came over to them.

'Mr Jane! Is it really you? I can't believe you're here! I went to see one of your shows just the other month!'

Jane smiled back at her. She was a little over the top for his liking but he would have to make do.

'You did? I'm touched. I hope it was of some comfort to you.'

She nodded profusely. _Jeez, please tone it down._

'It was your father you lost, wasn't it?'

The girl looked confused, this wasn't part of the set up when he had paid her to recognise him but she nodded.

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. 'He's worried about you. In fact, he's here now. He has a message for you. Would you like to hear it? I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name?'

She stared back at him, her throat had gone dry. She replied hoarsely, 'It's Debbie' and nodded.

He noted the charm bracelet she wore. One of the charms was a horseshoe. It would have been a symbol of luck on its own but had also noticed a cowboy hat in the mix too. There was also a tattoo of a saddle on the top of her arm, partially obscured by the top she wore. He had noticed her accent had a distinct Texan edge to it.

'He says that he loves to watch you horseback ride and wishes you did that more often instead of hanging out in places like this. He thinks that you should have stayed in Texas.'

Her mouth opened and tears began to prick at her. _God, not this_.

'Debbie, why don't you call your mother? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you. It's been a while since you talked.'

She hugged him and walked away, tears falling down her cheeks.

Sweeney had watched the entire exchange and sat with his mouth open as she left.

Jane took a swig of beer, staring ahead of him at the TV again. 'Now, about McIlroy's swing-'

'What the hell was that?' Sweeney interrupted.

Jane turned to face him. 'Oh that, oh nothing. Just a fan.'

'You're psychic or something?'

Jane nodded. 'Yeah, I get recognised sometimes but didn't think it would happen in a place like this.' He grinned at him. 'Guess I'm not that psychic after all.'

Sweeney's lips turned into a smile. 'You're a cool one, I have to give you that. I'm Derek, by the way.' He outstretched his hand to him.

Jane shook it. 'Patrick. Patrick Jane. Nice to meet you.'

Sweeney thought for a moment. 'Ah, I think I have maybe heard of you. You're a pretty big deal.'

Jane shrugged. 'I do okay.'

'You know I could make your money work for you.' _Here we go._

'Oh, are you an accountant or stockbroker or something?' He saw Sweeney's eyes shift nervously at the word stockbroker.

'No. I'm...I'm a lawyer. I deal a lot in property. If you were looking to buy a new place or sell your old one I'm pretty damn good, even if I do say so myself. I can get you a great deal.' _Yeah, if you want to lose your shirt in the process or get yourself killed_. The man's desperation for money was evident.

Jane shrugged, taking another sip. 'I do have a house in Hawaii I've been thinking about selling' he lied.

'I could broker the deal for you. No problem at all. I'll even charge you half the commission I normally take off.'

'Mmm. Don't know. I've only just met you. How do I know I could trust you? It's a hell of a lot of money we're talking about here.'

'Tell me what I can say. Anything.'

'Let me read your mind.'

Sweeney blinked rapidly. 'Look, I'm not against what you do but I don't really believe in all that crap. No offence.'

Jane raised his eyebrows. 'I admire your honesty. So, if you don't believe me what do you have to lose? Got something you feel guilty about?'

Sweeney wavered for a second.

'Never mind' Jane said with a sweep of his hand, staring at the TV again.

'How...how would you do it?'

'Easy, really. Just need to look into your eyes and put my hands on your shoulders. So I can really see into your soul. Make sure you're an honest person. I do it with everyone I go into business with. If people don't I know they have something to hide.'

Sweeney was caught. He wanted this man's money but what if he was psychic? He never believed in them and laughed at the idea. What the hell could he tell him about what he'd done the other day? He'd covered his tracks and the CBI couldn't even make a case earlier. 'Okay, go for it.'

Jane turned to face him again and placed his hands on his shoulders, his eyes boring into Sweeney's.

* * *

><p>He arrived back in the car a few minutes later, smiling widely as he sat next to her.<p>

'So?' she asked.

'So?'

'What happened? Did you read him? Pretend to be psychic? Frighten him by revealing he's a killer?'

Jane shrugged. 'It's a work in progress.'

'What's that supposed to mean? I thought the reason we came here tonight was to get a confession out of him. You never even turned your phone on record!'

He shrugged again. 'There was no point. He's not ready to confess yet. Let's go back to the office. He'll be in later with a change in heart.'

Her eyes widened. 'Why? What are you not telling me?'

He stared at her. 'Many things, Teresa. Like how your eyes have little speckles of gold in them when you're angry. Or that they grow much greener when you're surprised. Or-'

'I mean about what happened with Sweeney.'

'Patience, woman, all will be revealed in time. Now, don't you think we better get out of here before he comes out and recognises us sitting together here?'

She rolled her eyes and drove back to the office.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, over 100 reviews, thank you so much.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - The Confession<p>

Jane lay on the couch in the bullpen as soon as they arrived back, his eyes closed in less than a minute. This really was a comfortable couch he thought as sleep took over him.

Lisbon went into her office, looking into Derek Sweeney's associates some more. Perhaps by questioning them they might yield something further and testify against him. As the minutes went by she was feeling less and less confident that he would have this sudden change of heart Jane said he would.

By 11pm there was still no sign of Sweeney and she came out of her office. He was lying there with what looked like a smug smile on his face, his back to the couch and his arms folded in front of him. He looked like a sleeping angel and she wanted to punch him on the nose. Her team sat at their desks still as she had told them they would be needed later tonight. She had already blown her overtime budget on this load of crap. She kicked the bottom of the sofa where his head was located, rousing him suddenly. He looked at her with wide eyes at the interruption to his slumber and then his face fell into a lazy smile as he stretched his arms up to wake himself fully. She couldn't help but notice the muscles in his chest and in his biceps as he did so as they moved through his shirt and vest. He ran his hand through his hair and moved to a sitting position, smiling at her again. 'What time is it?' he yawned.

'Just gone 11. He's obviously not going to show up. Turns out you're not as good a psychic as you purport to be.' She had her arms crossed and lines of tiredness and stress filled her face.

He wanted to make those lines disappear and his mind began to imagine massaging her shoulders. He let it wander, seeing his hands massage lower again, kneading into her breasts and feeling her nipples harden at his touch.

'Really? Even at this time of night after the day we've had!' she said to him, bringing him out of his thoughts. It was only then he realised his eyes were entirely focused on her breasts for the last twenty seconds or so.

She turned on her heel, shaking her head. 'Okay, guys, sorry for the waste of time. You can all go-'

He jumped up from the couch about to interrupt but she had stopped talking. Derek Sweeney came into the bullpen and looked at her. 'Agent Lisbon. I killed Malcolm Warren. I'd like to tell you what happened.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon stared across at him in the interrogation room as Jane watched from behind the two way mirror. Sweeney confessed to Warren's murder, saying that Warren was on to him about the swindling of his funds and had threatened to report him to the Bar Association. He said he had tried to talk him out of it but that Warren wouldn't budge so he had shot him. Cho, beside her, asked questions on the shot he fired, nodding that the story matched the forensic details.<p>

'Where did you get the gun? You don't have a licence for one' Cho asked.

'A contact I had from a case I did years ago. He's a little bit on the shady side. He said he could get me one that couldn't be traced.'

'What's his name?'

'Don Redmond'

Lisbon raised her eyes as Cho took a note of his name. 'You say this man just gave the gun to you? Just like that? For a case you did for him years ago? Must have been some favour you did him.'

'He got mixed up with this girl at a party once. She said he raped her and I...I paid her off. He owed me one.'

Lisbon looked at him like the piece of trash he was.

'Look. I was desperate. I was hoping I'd only need the gun to threaten Warren but he came off so holier than thou I couldn't help myself.'

Lisbon sat back in her seat, studying him. There was something about this confession that was bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on it. 'Tell me about the flash drive.'

He nodded. 'That was the strange thing. When I asked Don for the gun and he brought it to me a couple of days later he gave me the drive. He told me to place it somewhere that it couldn't be found easily.'

'Did you know what was on it?'

'No. He told me not to look at it or I'd be dead. He's not a man to be trifled with and it was none of my business so never looked at it.'

Cho finished off the questioning as Lisbon left the room. Jane walked out of the observation room and into the interrogation room for a minute before heading back to the bullpen.

Lisbon stood in the middle of it issuing orders.

'Van Pelt, find out all you can about Don Redmond, address, whereabouts, etc. Put out an APB on him if you need to. We need to get him in for questioning.'

'Rigsby, when you get the details you and Cho go to his address. Make sure you inform Agent Bosco so his team can back you up.'

'You're not coming, boss?'

She hesitated before answering. Jane watched her every motion as he leaned against the partition into the bullpen. 'No. If he is Red John it's Bosco's collar. I need to stay here to deal with finishing the Warren case. Be careful.'

She gave Jane a quick glance, lowering her eyes and headed into her office.

* * *

><p>She wasn't surprised when the door opened a few moments after her. 'You know, it's polite to knock' she said from her seat on the couch. She wasn't looking at him but staring ahead, deep in thought portrayed by the lines on her forehead.<p>

Jane sat down beside her, studying her some more.

Before he could speak she said, 'Knock it off. Stop reading me.'

He nodded and faced forward. 'I thought you of all people would want to be there to catch Red John.'

She regarded him. 'You know I don't think this Don Redmond is Red John.'

He nodded. 'He's just another pawn to him. He's more than likely already dead as he's served his purpose.'

She nodded and sighed.

'At least you got the Warren case solved, isn't that a reason to be satisfied at least?'

'Mmm' she simply replied.

He bit his lip. 'Something on your mind about it?' He had a feeling he was about to be on the sharp end of her tongue once again and braced himself.

She stood up and looked at him, her head tilted to its side. He looked up at her, trying to put on a convincing smile.

'Why didn't he recognise you? Derek Sweeney. When he came in you were standing behind me and he didn't even take you under his notice although you had been in a bar with him a few hours before?'

He shrugged. 'Guess I'm not as memorable as I think I am.'

'Cut the crap. Tell me the truth. What did you do to him?'

'What do you mean?'

'Look. I've had a hell of a bad time these last few months. I'm surprised I'm not seeing a shrink to be honest, I probably should be. So, believe me when I say you better tell me the truth or, so help me god, I'm going to beat it out of you. You obviously didn't scare him into confessing but he did so anyway so what did you do?'

He swallowed and exhaled. 'Promise not to get mad or throw something at me?'

'I'm already mad and I'm making no such promise.'

Jane scanned the room for the number of objects she could hit him with. 'You're not giving me much of an incentive to be truthful with you.'

She exhaled and tried to control her breathing. 'Okay. I promise not to hit you with anything.'

He shrugged. 'I just hypnotised him.'

Her eyes widened. 'You did what?'

'Hypnotised him.'

'I heard you!'

'So why did you ask me again?'

She paced the sofa in front of him, her fingers turning into fists. 'You hypnotised him into confessing to a murder!'

He sat back on the couch. He was around sixty percent sure she wouldn't hit him at this stage. 'Not really. I just told him that he would feel a heavy burden lift if he was truthful with you. I told him to come here after eleven and to tell you the truth about Malcolm Warren. Once I'd hypnotised him I told him he wouldn't remember ever meeting me. I didn't convince an innocent man that he was guilty of murder. That would be totally unethical. He was guilty so he confessed.'

When he saw her expression he put the odds back at her hitting him to seventy percent.

'Unethical! Like hypnotising someone isn't! Not to mention illegal and unprofessional! What were you thinking? Are you really that stupid! I can't use any of his confession now you realise?'

'Why not? He's not hypnotised any more. I went into the room after you left and took him out of his trance. The confession will stand up. He doesn't understand why but he does feel better having done so.'

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

He continued. 'Where's the harm? So I did a slightly unethical thing to bring about the right conclusion. A guilty man is going to go to prison. Isn't that all that matters?'

'What about the legal system, his rights and so on?'

'It's not my fault our legal system allows murderers to roam free. I got justice for Malcolm Warren. I'm not about to apologise for it. You really think he's better on the street? He deserves to be put away, not just for this but for covering up that other creep's crime.'

'And what happens if he recalls what you did?'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Now I really am insulted. I'm better than that. Of course he won't. And even if by some one in a million chance he did you weren't involved in it, you have deniability.'

'I am involved in it now!'

'Well, you were the one who asked for the truth. Perhaps you should be more careful in the future.'

She stared at him for another second before sitting back on the couch with a huge sigh beside him. He smiled at her, knowing she was going to let it go.

'You're doing the right thing.'

She looked at him sideways. 'Don't push it. I'm only letting it go because Minelli would probably fire me if he found out about this for not keeping you in line better.' She added, 'So I guess we can add hypnosis to your list of _skills_, then, huh?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, next chapter things heat up between them at last. This is the end of this particular case but there's more of the story to come. Hope you keep reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Promises & Petting

After Jane left a short while later Lisbon received a call from Bosco. As she suspected Don Redmond was found dead at his house. It looked like suicide by cutting his wrists in the bathtub but she knew better. She didn't have to see the crime scene to find Red John's fingerprints all over it. She went home at 3am and crawled into bed.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the office the next day after 10.00am. The bullpen was quiet as she had given her team the morning off after their late night. She told them she would only call them in if a case came up before then. She looked at the brown leather couch and smiled, shaking her head. She didn't agree with his methods but appreciated the results of his meddling. And at least it was only this one case. Neither of them had said goodbye last night when he left as she was busy processing Sweeney until the early hours but she knew he was going on tour the following day. On an impulse she pulled out her phone and called him.<p>

'Good morning' she said.

She heard a sleepy tone on the other end, it sounded like he was still in bed and her mind began imagining him naked in soft cotton sheets stretching his muscles as he spoke.

'Good morning, Teresa. Do you ever sleep?'

'I'll have you know I got a whole five hours last night.'

She heard a faint chuckle on the other end followed by a yawn. 'Wow, a whole five hours. Impressive. Guess that means you'll only require a double shot this morning then?'

She looked down at the double shot in her hand and shook her head. 'Look, I know you're probably not that interested but we were right about Redmond, he was found dead at his house, just thought I'd let you know.'

'Mmm, I wish I could say I was surprised.' A pause followed. 'I'm sorry we were though. You'll catch him, Teresa. One day, I'm sure of it.'

She sighed. 'Yeah, I hope so.'

He opened his eyes fully and felt the stirring under the covers as her voice spoke to him. He decided to fill the silence before she hung up. 'So...now that this case is over would you like to have dinner with me this evening?'

'Um...'

'You know I head off tomorrow.'

'Yeah, I remember.'

'It's just dinner, Teresa. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage.'

She smiled. 'Okay, why not. On two conditions.'

He rolled his eyes but smiled. 'Jeez, you're a tough date. Okay, go ahead, what are your terms?'

'I pick the place and I pay this time.'

'Are you going to make me go to some god awful place with sawdust on the floor?'

She smiled. 'Something like that. Why, you want to back out?'

He grinned. 'You're not getting out of it that easily.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon placed the plastic tray with the burger and fries in front of him and smirked before sitting opposite him and depositing her own in front of her. He looked down at them and shook his head.<p>

She lifted her burger and he smiled as it seemed to engulf her tiny fingers.

He got up from the seat looking around him before finding a plastic knife and bringing it back to the table. He eyed it like he was looking at a fine piece of silver, breathing on it and examining it in the light. He ceremoniously placed a paper napkin on his lap and began to cut the burger into quarters, briefly looking at her with a smile on his face.

'What are you doing?' she laughed as he watched a piece of tomato fall onto the tray in front of her as she took a bite.

'Eating my burger. What else? If you eat it your way you deposit half of it onto the tray. Eating it in quarters is much more efficient. And much less messy.'

She shook her head and took an even bigger bite, a piece of lettuce escaping this time.

'See?' He said, picking up a quarter of the burger and taking a small bite out of it. After a moment he shoved the rest of it into his mouth and chewed on it fiercely. 'But then again you may have a point.'

'Tell me that's not the best burger you've ever had.'

He closed his eyes for a second contemplating its taste. It was a hell of a burger. 'I have to admit it's pretty good. I can feel my arteries hardening with every bite. Pity about the surroundings but I'd say the company makes up for the lack of ambience in this establishment, though.'

She looked around to see kids running wild in plastic seats, one of them crying having spilt a milkshake over themselves and laughed.

'Did you think bringing me here was some sort of punishment for hypnotising Sweeney? Have you forgotten I was raised in the Carnie life? This is practically a five star restaurant compared to some of the places I've eaten.'

She nodded, realising how much truth there must have been behind that statement. 'Well, it does no harm to go back to your roots once in a while.'

* * *

><p>As they reached their respective cars they stood between them. She saw him bite his lip and saw his cocky exterior was faltering for a second.<p>

He said, 'You know I'm heading off tomorrow?'

She nodded. 'Mmm. How long will you be away?'

'Three weeks, maybe more if I have to put on some extra shows.'

'Mmm. That's a while.'

'Yes.'

She looked up at him and saw a nervousness in his glance she had never seen before that made her smile.

'Who's taking care of Victor?'

'Um...Brian. Victor doesn't really like all the travelling.'

'You're going to miss him.'

'Mmm. I am.'

He stared into her eyes as hers locked on his. Was she really just going to leave it like this between them? He had promised not to kiss her again but the way she looked at him at the moment he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep that promise. He put his hands on her shoulders lightly, reading her expression and smiled when she didn't flinch but saw her pupils dilate instead. He ran his fingers down the tops of her arms, noting the pulse point in her neck become more erratic. But still she made no effort to come closer to him, to fill in the gap between them or allow her body to react to him in any way. He felt his own breathing hitch as he ran his fingers back up to her shoulders again.

'So...I guess this is goodbye then' he countered.

'Mmm' she replied, their eyes still fastened to each other.

He nodded but they still stood there, his hands on her elbows now. Jane counted the seconds, stopping after twenty as she finally moved closer and his hands fell from her elbows to around her waist loosely. She bit her lip and he moved his face down towards her. He wasn't going to close his eyes this time, not until she finally-

Suddenly all thoughts stopped as she placed her lips gently on his, soft and strong and tender to begin with. She must have eaten a mint when she had used the restroom before they left and he could taste it on her. A consideration and an intent all in one leading up to this moment. But she also tasted of meat, onions and lemonade and didn't think he would ever eat another burger without remembering her lips on his at the same time. He closed his eyes, concentrating on their feel and heard a soft moan escape from his mouth and felt her smile against his lips as the kiss became deeper. He pulled her in closer until he heard her emit the same sound as his tongue darted inside her mouth. After a moment she pushed him back and grinned at him.

'I was just checking to see if you could actually keep a promise' she said.

He smiled back and pulled her closer into his embrace. 'You have no idea how difficult that was. I've never had to control myself this much in all my life.'

She raised her eyes. 'Ah, well, we'll see about that. The night is still young.'

His eyes widened and he delved in for another lingering kiss, his hands beginning to move under her jacket. She pulled away again but held on to his hands. 'I'd say we were a little old to be making out in parking lots. Why don't I follow you back to your place?'

* * *

><p>He turned the key in the lock and Victor bounded up to them. Well to him at first then Jane saw his eyes reach Lisbon's and he was all hers. She knelt down and tickled him again as she had done before. Jane ran his hands through his hair. 'You know I'm getting the feeling you didn't come back here just for me?' he laughed.<p>

She smiled up at him. 'Well, there may have been a slightly ulterior motive. You need to take him out?'

'No. I phoned Brian from the car and he took care of it before we got back.'

She reached into her bag and pulled out a chew toy for him that he took off her, his tail wagging. 'Here you go, boy, thought you might like this while your master's away.'

Jane breathed deeply and moved over to the kitchen. 'Tea?'

She left Victor to his toy and walked over towards him. 'Wow, nice place. My place is about half this size, if that.' She looked at the dark panelled walls and tasteful furniture. It was masculine certainly but more homely than she imagined, not the bachelor pad she thought it would be. It reminded her of a library in some ways.

He nodded. 'Aw, it's just somewhere to hang my hat.' He poured water into the kettle and pulled out some teabags and cups and saucers. She noticed he wasn't watching her like he normally did and he spilt the milk slightly when he poured it into a cup. 'Milk?'

She moved beside him. 'I didn't say I wanted tea' she whispered.

He stood facing forward so she wouldn't see the bulge in his pants. All his seduction techniques had deserted him and he felt like he was sixteen again, unsure of himself and tongue tied. He finally managed to say, 'So, if it isn't tea, what do you want?' and found the courage to turn his face towards her, a semblance of confidence back on it again.

'You're the psychic, you tell me' she smiled.

Flirting he could do. 'But I'm not as you're already well aware.' He traced a finger down her cheek and found renewed confidence when he felt her shiver slightly at his touch. 'So perhaps you should show me what you want instead.'

She moved in front of him with her back to the counter and smiled as she felt his erection brush past her. There was no point in denying anything so he merely raised his eyebrows in response.

She placed her hands on his chest then began to run her fingers along the edges of his jacket slowly. Then in one quick movement she threw it off him to the ground below. She eyed him questionably.

He smiled back, realising this was some kind of strip chess game. He pulled her forward gently by her lapels and did the same with her jacket. He decided to capitalise and opened the top two buttons of her blouse slowly, drawing the tips of his fingers across her collarbone and around the cross she wore before placing his hands at his side again.

She looked him up and down, putting her finger to her lip deciding on the next move. She went to his vest, unbuttoning it slowly and it joined the other clothing on the floor. She kissed his neck, her tongue lightly touching the pulse point. She smiled as she felt his heart quicken and his pants become more strained.

He moved backwards and breathed heavily. 'I think we should continue this in the bedroom.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I can't let them have all the fun in just one chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Warning: M rated material ahead (pretty much all of the chapter).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Games<p>

When they reached the bedroom he kissed her again, hard and deep then moved his tongue to her neck and her own pulse point. As his tongue expertly ran over it he heard a muffled gasp from her and felt her fingers on the buttons of his shirt.

'Hang on' he said, 'I haven't finished my move yet.'

She giggled and stopped her fingers moving, standing up straight again until he finished his assault of kisses. He moved his face back to hers, admiring the rosy nature her cheeks had taken on. She said breathlessly, 'My turn now?'

He nodded and she removed the shirt from his back quickly, peppering kisses over his chest at first before kissing it harder, her tongue and mouth licking and sucking on his nipples and her hands roaming over his back and beginning to move to the waistband at the back of his trousers, her fingers lightly running across it. His chest was golden and had a small patch of hair in its centre, his back smooth and hot. She heard him moan and felt his hands on her hips before they stopped suddenly. She grinned when she realised why.

'You never make out with a cop before?' she said as she put her hand to the gun at her side.

He shook his head. 'Are you kidding me? The people I grew up with wouldn't believe their eyes.'

'That bad, huh?' she replied, removing it and placing it on the chest of drawers beside her. 'So what made you want to begin with me?'

He put his arms around her now the obstruction was out of the way, and kissed her neck and ear again as he replied, 'You're hot as hell.'

She laughed. 'Thanks but I'm certainly not as attractive as some of the people you sleep with.'

He stopped and looked at her, his fingers moving down on both sides of her cheeks. 'You're more beautiful to me than any of them.' He was almost as surprised at himself uttering the words as she was hearing them but it was true, it was exactly how he felt and a bolt of panic rushed over him for a moment in admitting that to her so quickly.

He saw her take a step back and looked at the door, wondering if she was going to bolt. Then she came closer to him and pushed him onto the bed roughly. 'I think we better get a move on' she said.

She leaned over and kissed him again. 'Okay. New game. No more touching me until I say you can.'

This woman was driving him crazy. 'What?!'

'I thought you kind of people were supposed to be the masters of control. I haven't seen much evidence of it so far.' She raised her eyes challenging him. 'Besides, you said that I could use in any capacity I'd like, didn't you?'

He propped himself up on his elbows, intrigued where this was heading. 'Guess I did say that. So, what's my reward if I pass this test of yours?'

She thought for a second. 'Won't sex with me be reward enough?'

He widened his eyes. 'Now who's full of themselves? You know I'm extremely experienced in these matters, you may not measure up quite as well as you think you will. It may not be worth the effort of foregoing what my fingers want to do to you at this precise moment.'

She tilted her head. 'Well, if you're not satisfied afterwards I'll take you back to that fancy restaurant.'

'You are confident. You're willing to bet a month's salary on this. Mmm, so how will we judge my level of...satisfaction?'

She bit her lip and thought for a second. 'Easy. You'll...shall we say...show your cards first.'

He grinned back. Did she really think he would orgasm before her? She had no idea who she was dealing with. 'I look forward to another lunch.'

She shrugged. 'So, are we ready to get started?'

He bit back a smile. This was the strangest sexual encounter he ever had in his life. It had somehow turned from an extremely hot striptease session into a business meeting. This woman was a mass of contradictions. She was so flustered at the mention of sex at work but now she was in the moment she had turned into a temptress. 'Let's see what you've got, Agent Lisbon.'

She began by pushing him back on the bed, placing his hands at his side. 'Remember. No touching.'

He smiled and gave her a quick nod, planting a tender kiss on her neck as she leant into him. 'You didn't say no kissing.'

She smiled and moved to the zipper on his pants, moving it down slowly and gently feeling his burgeoning erection with her fingertips through his pants. He smiled and put his hands behind his head and gave her a look that said she was going to have to try harder than that. She opened his belt and moved on to the button, easing it out slowly and touching the waistband of his boxer shorts gently in the process. She was glad he was wearing white ones, she was almost expecting them to be silk. She traced a finger over the top of them slowly, moving it down to feel the hardness underneath. He controlled his breathing, just another layer of material to go. She was good at this game, her touch was gentle but tantalising and he began to lose control a little but soon rectified it. She glanced up at him and smiled, obviously aware of the growing hardness her touch was having on him. She pulled off his shoes and his socks before removing his pants. She marvelled at his legs for a moment. All the dog walking must agree with him. They were the same golden colour as his chest with fine blond hairs all over them. They weren't particularly muscled but his calves were contoured and perfectly in shape.

'Thank you' he said softly and she blushed lightly. Perhaps she had been looking at them for more than a moment. Then she grinned at him and pulled his boxers down and off him quickly. She knew what to expect from the faint touches she had made but she still smiled at the sight of him now completely naked.

'Thank you again' he said, emitting a small chuckle.

'Lie further up on the bed' she ordered.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're a control freak?' he replied, as he pulled himself up, his head on the pillow now. She ignored the question and pulled his legs apart so she could kneel in between them on the bed. She ran her fingertips up and down his legs, each pass getting closer but stopping just before she came to his penis. He breathed deeply and for the first time wondered if she might win at this game after all. On the fifth pass she touched it briefly and it sprang to life. She bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a giggle.

'You know you're not playing fair' he said.

She looked up at him. 'Why?'

'Well, here I am naked as a jaybird and you're still fully clothed. I'd say that was unfair.'

She smiled up at him. 'Well, I don't want to overload your senses. You're having enough trouble without adding any more nakedness into the mix.'

He grinned back. 'I'll take the chance.'

She nodded and got off the bed, moving closer to him and began to unbutton the rest of her blouse slowly, never taking her eyes from his. She removed it and she saw a look of surprise in his eyes. 'What is it?' she said, suddenly a little insecure.

'A sports bra?' he laughed.

'What do you expect? I'm hardly likely to wear a fancy lace one that I could fall out of any second, I was at work today you know.'

'Sorry, it was just a little bit of a surprise.'

She tilted her head to the side and pulled it off her. His jaw dropped as her pert round breasts came into his view. He swallowed and cleared his throat. 'Well, I have to say it certainly works. They're...perfect.'

She smiled again and moved in front of him. 'You want to touch them?'

He eyed her cautiously. 'If I do that means I lose, right? You haven't said I could yet. You only asked if I_ wanted_ to.'

She shrugged and smiled. 'It was worth a shot.' He cursed himself at that moment, he would gladly pay for a hundred meals for just a touch but his competitive nature wouldn't let him fold just yet and he knew she would value him more the longer he held out.

She kicked off her shoes and removed her socks before moving on to her pants. She removed them quickly and caught another look of surprise. 'What is it now?'

He grinned back. 'Well, after the sports bra I was expecting plain black briefs but...' He waved his hand at the black lace thong she wore. His erection was really beginning to hurt him now, the longing to be inside her almost unbearable. He could also smell the lust she had for him since taking off her pants. He put the thought of how wet she was for him to the back of his mind, if he thought about that he was likely to explode on her initial contact.

She smiled and took up her previous position, kneeling in between his legs. She placed her hands on his penis and he lifted his head from the pillow like a bolt of lightning had entered his body. He gripped the covers beneath him tightly. He told himself he only had to wait until she said he could touch him, then it would be over for her in a matter of minutes, he was confident of that at least.

She moved her fingers along its length, gently teasing it until it grew longer and harder. Then she placed her mouth around it, her tongue licking it to get it wet and she began to tease it some more. He didn't dare look down and kept his eyes to the ceiling and concentrated every thought into wondering if he should paint his bedroom a different colour. As her mouth moved more quickly and deeply his eyes rolled back in his head and he almost gave in before she stopped and moved so that she was on top of him. She kissed his chest on her way up and then his neck before coming to his lips. She pushed her tongue into his mouth roughly and he reciprocated fiercely, his hands turning into fists to stop himself from grabbing her. 'Teresa' he whispered, his mouth on hers again as she ran her fingers through his curls. 'Okay' she whispered back into his ear. 'I guess you've proved yourself. You can touch me now.'

In a second his hands were on her back holding her in place as he kissed her deeper still, moving them through her hair and then back down again. He pulled her up so he could take a breast in his mouth, licking her hard nipple and biting it gently. His other hand moved to her ass and he squeezed one cheek before running his fingers over it softly. It was a cacophony for his senses and for a time he lost himself entirely in the wonders of her body. She found herself gasping at how his hands roamed over her and the heat for him was at tipping point. She moved her face away from him but he pulled her back down roughly, his tongue entering her mouth again as his hands ran through her hair. She kissed him back and swivelled her hips into his erection and heard him gasp. He stopped and looked at her and then smiled as he understood why she had been moving off him. He nodded and watched her ass sashay in its thong as she went to her bag. He immediately put that particular image into his memory palace. She reached in and retrieved a condom and he watched her tear off the foil with her teeth and she knelt back on the bed.

'Always prepared, huh?' he smiled.

'You never know when the mood's going to take you. You, of all people, should know that.'

She unrolled it and placed it on him then stood up and took off her panties. He stared at her for a second lost for words. He finally whispered, 'You're exquisite.'

She smiled, blushing slightly and got back on the bed, easing herself on top of him gently as first. His back arched and it took all matter of control to stop himself releasing straight away. She moved slowly at first as she moved herself up and down on him, establishing a rhythm. Once found he matched it with his own hips and she took more of him inside her before moving out so just the tip was inside. They began to pant and looked each other in the eyes with an equal passion. He pulled himself up towards the headboard taking her with him so he could get closer to her and heard her gasp as he filled her entirely. He put one hand around her back as they continued their pace, her legs draped around his waist, her feet at the headboard on either side of him, using it as leverage to continue her steady rhythm. He took one of her breasts in his free hand and held it up to his mouth and breathed slowly on the nipple from a millimetre away. His warm breath made her head swing back and he smiled as he did the same to her other breast. This time he followed by taking it in his mouth, his tongue licking small circles around the nipple but not touching it directly. He could hear her breath hitch and smiled again. This was going to be easier than he thought. Then she changed her rhythm to a faster one and he felt himself respond to her more as she pounded him harder. He panted and tried to move her away a fraction to slow her down but she held on to him, her fingers digging into his shoulders as her body rocked with a renewed vigour. He couldn't help but match it and bit her shoulder, eliciting a throaty laugh. She must be close he thought and could feel her muscles begin to tighten around him. Then they grew tighter again and he suddenly found himself struggling to stay in control and he realised her contractions were coming at the same pace as he was fully inside her, lessening when he moved out a little. He looked at her, dazed at this turn of events and saw an evil grin on her face as she continued tightening on him inside of her with the rhythm she had set. She was close to orgasming but not as close as him. He shook his head, sweat all over him as he made a last ditch attempt to push himself into her as far as he could. All this did was extract an extra tight muscle contraction around his penis and he came with a shudder and a scream. A second later he heard the same sound from her and she placed her forehead to his chest, beads of her own sweat mingling with his. They sat like this for a few minutes, each of them panting and their hearts thumping in their chests. Finally she pulled herself off him and flung herself to the other side of the bed, her legs shaking.

He glanced over at her and shook his head again, his mind still finding it difficult to find words.

She grinned back at him. 'Guess I don't owe you lunch after all.'

His mind finally cleared a little. 'Where the hell did you learn that?'

She giggled, 'I'm surprised a man as experienced as yourself has never come across that before. Yoga.'

'Yoga?'

'Mmm. I used to take some classes. Don't have much time for it anymore but when you have a man who thinks he's Casanova you have to bring your A game.'

He ran his hand through his hair and blushed. 'Well, you certainly did that.' He got off the bed and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wash himself. When he arrived back in the bed she had gotten under the covers and her eyes were beginning to close.

'You think you're going to sleep?' he said, as he moved in beside her. 'You have to let me redeem myself, at least a little. I'm not used to losing. It's done some damage to my ego.'

She smiled and looked over at him, her eyelids drooping but still a sparkle inside. 'Your ego could do with a little deflating. But, on the other hand, what do you have in mind?'

He smiled back as he propped himself on an elbow and began to kiss her neck slowly, one hand moving downwards on her body.

'Oh, that' she whispered.

'Too tired?' he whispered back, his fingers now hovering over her vagina, drawing small circles in the small mound of hair at its entrance.

'Mmm. I think I can stay awake. If you're good enough, that is.'

He chuckled back, inserting his index finger slowly. 'Oh, I think you'll find I am.'

Five minutes later she thrashed on the bed with the best orgasm of her life. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. 'Guess that was okay' she laughed as she blinked to get her breath back.

'Yeah, I could tell you weren't really into it' he laughed back. 'I'll do better next time.'

She laughed again and bit her lip. 'Now, can I please get some sleep?'

'Mmm' he replied, throwing a hand over her waist and burying his face into her neck. 'For a little while at least.'

As she closed her eyelids he watched her drift off to sleep. She was an amazing and challenging woman and he knew in that instant he would never tire of the sight or feel of her and would never want another woman apart from her. He was in deep trouble. This wasn't just a casual fling for him any longer. He hadn't felt like this since he was a teenager but yet he recognised the feeling immediately. He was in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that was sufficiently sexy enough. I'm off for a few days so next update will more than likely be next Tuesday/Wednesday I'm afraid. I made this chapter an extra long one to make up for the longer than normal break. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, they really do make my day!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, happy to be back from my break and writing again.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - Changes<p>

Jane shifted in the darkness of the bedroom, a noise from his left stirring him from his sleep. 'Shit!' he heard, preceded by a loud thud to the floor. He blinked a few times and turned on the light beside him.

'Sorry' Lisbon said, her eyes like a deer caught in headlights as she picked her gun up from the floor and buckled it round her waist. 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

Jane studied her for a few seconds. She was fully dressed apart from her jacket which was presumably still on the kitchen floor. He glanced at the clock beside him. It read 4.45am.

'What are you doing up at this time? Come back to bed.' As soon as the words had left him he saw a look of anxiety and embarrassment cross her face. So, he thought, this is how it feels to be on the other side of a one night stand. He had to say he didn't much care for it.

'I...I have to get back to my place and get showered and changed. Work, you know what it's like.'

He nodded and bit his lip. Already knowing the answer he still asked the question. 'So...this is it then, huh?'

She fixed a lock of hair behind her ear. 'Yeah. I mean...we had fun, right?'

'Mmm. We did. I was hoping for a little more, truth be told.'

She walked closer to him and bent down, kissing his lips gently. He almost rolled his eyes in return. She was going through the motions now. All those women he had left this way would have loved a look at this spectacle.

She moved back up and lifted her bag. 'Besides, I imagine you don't like your conquests to outstay their welcome.'

That was certainly true. Or, at least, it had been until now.

She continued, 'And you're leaving today. I'm sure you have a lot to do to get ready for that.'

'I'll only be gone a few weeks, maybe when I come back-'

'I think it's better we leave it like this. It's cleaner, you know. No expectations.'

When she left Jane got up and put the kettle on, tickling Victor as he played with the chew toy she game him. It looked like Rigsby was right after all, she didn't do relationships.

* * *

><p>Lisbon looked at the flowers he'd sent her. They were a beautiful display she had to admit. Then she chuckled to herself. He probably had a standing order with the florist for such an occasion. When Van Pelt entered her office later on she knew she was dying to ask who they were from and she guessed it was the talk of the bullpen for a day. She had disposed of the card after reading it. It had read simply 'From a failed Casanova.' She picked up the phone to ring him but then thought better of it. It was a night of fun and it was better to leave it that way. She liked sex. Hell, she loved sex and with him it had been pretty incredible but she wasn't about to commit to anything else or allow herself to fall for him. Despite his line telling her she was more beautiful than the models he normally slept with and the gut instinct that he had perhaps even meant it. Or, at least, he meant it in that moment. He would get the message when she didn't call him to thank him for the flowers. It was safer for both of them to keep it that way.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane pulled his tie off and flopped down on the hotel bed in a town he couldn't remember the name of. Three weeks on the road was gruelling. He closed his eyes before he heard his hotel room door open. With his eyes still closed he said, 'Hey, Eddie, fix me a drink, will you. A large one.'<p>

He heard the clink of glasses and a mini bar being opened. 'We need to talk, Paddy', Eddie replied, as he pushed the drink into his hand.

Jane sighed, taking the glass from him and pulled himself back up on the bed. 'What's wrong? Are you breaking up with me?' he smiled, taking a large sip.

'If you keep going like you are then that's a possibility' the other man said, taking a drink of his whiskey.

'What's that supposed to mean? The shows have been a sell out.'

'Yeah, you've been okay but...'

Jane's patience was running thin. He just wanted to sleep. 'But what?'

'But I've seen you better. I saw you with that young girl tonight. You could have had her in tears but you held back. You made her smile and hug you instead of bringing out the big guns.'

Jane got off the bed and stretched his arms. 'So, now you're telling me how to do my job? Is that it?'

'It's _my_ job to make you rich. And tears bring in more suckers than smiles do. You never had a problem with that before now. So I want to know what's changed.'

'I'm not the only one getting rich here, Eddie. I'd say you were doing pretty well out of me so leave it the hell alone, all right? What I chose to do on stage is up to me, not you. You'll still get your cut.'

Eddie sighed and took a large gulp from his drink. 'Fair enough. I just don't want you to go soft on me, that's all. We're heading for the big time, Paddy. I've even had interest from a couple of big casinos in Vegas. I don't think they're too far from offering you a contract. That's big bucks, Paddy my man.'

Jane nodded. If he had heard this news a month ago he would have danced Eddie round the room. But instead all it did was leave a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe he was going soft after all.

'So I thought we should celebrate' Eddie continued. 'It's our last night so let's go out on a bang. I've invited some people over to join us.'

Jane rolled his eyes. This was Eddie's euphemism for inviting Patrick Jane groupies over for a night of drinking that inevitably led to sex for both men, Eddie making do with whoever the neediest or most emotionally damaged girl was that turned up.

'I'm not in the mood, Eddie. Cancel it.'

'Now I know something's wrong. You haven't even looked at a piece of ass since you started this tour. You normally can hardly go through a day without someone giving you a hard on.'

'Since when has my sex life been part of our contract?'

'Since your lack of it has gotten in the way of your work!'

Jane knew he was right. He wasn't on top of his game lately. He had started to see the people in the audience as people instead of marks. His father would have been truly ashamed. He knew who was to blame. Teresa Lisbon. He had imagined her disapproving glare when he was about to mention the loss of a younger brother to the girl in the audience that night but veered away instead, telling her that her grandfather had made an appearance instead, a less emotional topic for her to handle.

After their night together he had sent her flowers. It wasn't the first time he'd done that but the first time a woman hadn't called to thank him for them and he had hoped he could have talked her into another date when he came back from tour. He guessed she was really done with him after all. He'd told himself then that his thoughts and feelings on that night were in actuality his mind's response to the great sex they had and how she had played him so beautifully. He told himself he couldn't be in love with her. They barely knew each other after all and she had a hell of a lot of skeletons in her cupboard not to mention a serial killer having some kind of crush on her. What he was beginning to realise now, though, three weeks later was that he had told himself the same thing every day since but still knew that once he got back to California she was the first person he wanted to see.

* * *

><p>Eddie didn't cancel the party and an hour later he found himself entangled with a human octopus. She was certainly not being shy and her hands moved over his suit so quickly he found himself comparing handling her to the paintwork on the Golden Gate bridge. As soon as he had moved one hand away from him her other moved to a more intimate area just as quickly. Like the bridge's paintwork, it was a nonstop process of disentangling himself from her. She really would be an excellent magician if she put her mind to it. After ten minutes he finally was able to move away from her when she realised no touching of his genitals was going to instil the reaction she wanted.<p>

He walked over to Eddie who by this stage had one hand against a wall talking to a black haired woman. It was a comical sight as the woman towered over him by at least a foot. He pulled him away with a nod to his dark haired target for the night. 'I need the key to your room.'

By this stage Eddie was more than a little drunk and gave him a hearty hug. 'Come on, Paddy. Enjoy yourself. You have your pick here.'

Jane didn't need to scan the room to be sure of that. 'Give me your key or I'll take it off you. I told you I wasn't in the mood for this tonight.'

Eddie's eyes glistened. 'But you haven't told me why not.' He studied him through bloodshot eyes. 'Jesus, Paddy, tell me it's not true. Don't tell me you've fallen for some broad.'

A look must have come over his face before he was able to cover it up when he heard Eddie roar with laughter. 'I never thought I'd see the day! Paddy Jane in love!' He doubled over in two laughing until he began to cough, resting his arm on Jane's elbow.

Jane took the key from his pocket and moved him back to his companion, leaving the room quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow, over 150 reviews, I'm gobsmacked. Okay, a couple of darker chapters ahead but there will be better times ahead. An AU of 2.08 first.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 - Murder<p>

Lisbon got out of her car clutching a triple shot when her phone rang. 'Hey, Sam, what's up?'

'Hey, Teresa. You're up early. Where are you?'

'Just arrived at a crime scene. Why? What is it?'

'I think I might have a lead with Red John, wanted you to be the first to know.'

'Really? What is it?'

'Come by and see me when you're done at your scene. I'll tell you all about it.'

She put her phone away and smiled. Bosco wouldn't have called at this hour if it hadn't been important.

She walked into the tomb where the body was located, a naked man lying in front of a holy statue adorned with a bunch of yellow roses. The M.E. was already there as well as Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt.

'What have we got?' she asked the M.E.

'Caucasian male, early fifties, gunshot wound to the head.'

Rigsby added that Sac PD were called when a security guard doing his rounds noticed the body. As it was a State Cemetery CBI were called in. Cho told her that it looked like a close range shot to which the M.E. agreed, adding that his clothes had been removed post mortem. It further transpired that he had been frozen in this position before being placed here.

'Looks like someone is trying to make a statement of some sort' she muttered.

Van Pelt nodded. 'Maybe a serial pattern of some kind.'

Lisbon glanced at her. Another serial killer was all she needed but she would talk to Bosco to check if he had heard of any other similar instances.

* * *

><p>Jane and Eddie trudged their way through Airport Security. Eddie was nursing a hangover and Jane was thankful as it meant the flight back to Sacramento had been quiet for him. He normally had to endure the full details of Eddie's sex life when he managed to get lucky but he had slept on the plane instead. He hadn't slept overnight that well himself. Eddie's room was smaller than his but it had at least given him some time to think about his next move with Teresa. He was going to call her and decided to use Victor as a pretence for the call. She could resist his charms obviously but his dog was another matter. He would tell her that his dog was out of sorts when he came home and could do with her company to cheer him up. An outlandish lie he was sure she would see through but her caring nature wouldn't allow her to not stop by just on the off chance it was the truth. He shook his head as they got their bags. Victor deserved better. If he wasn't using him to get rid of a woman now he was using him to try to get one. But, in the grand scheme of what he did for a living it was hardly a capital offence.<p>

He arrived back in his apartment after picking Victor up from Brian. He was extremely lucky to have found a dog sitter that lived in the same apartment block as he did. Brian lived with his partner David who worked as an architect whereas Brian was an artist. It meant he worked from home mostly and appreciated the money Jane gave him to take care of Victor. Jane had seen his artwork and thought he should stick with the dog sitting, he was better at it and paid him more than his career of choice.

He noticed the chew toy she had given him was pretty much chewed out but he still held on to it. Brian had said he had tried to swap it for a new one he'd bought for him but he had ignored it.

After taking Victor out for a long walk they went back to the apartment and he had a shower. As he got out and was drying himself off in the bedroom he turned on the TV. What he saw there made his heart stop for a second.

He turned the volume up on the news channel as the reporter broke the news that two CBI agents were found murdered in their office that morning. No names were being released until the families were contacted. He tried to catch his breath and picked up his phone with a shaky hand.

He exhaled when she answered on the first ring.

'Lisbon.' She hadn't looked at the name on the phone, expecting it to be from Sac PD. She had just called them to track down a lead Bosco's secretary had given them in the shooting of Bosco and his team that morning.

When she heard no response she looked at the screen and rolled her eyes. 'Patrick, I don't have time to talk to you-'

'I know. I just got back this morning and heard what happened on the news. You're...you're okay?'

She heard a croak in his voice. 'Yes. I'm fine. I wasn't here when it happened. '

'Your team?'

'They're... they're fine too. Look, I really have to go.'

With that she hung up and he exhaled. He quickly got dressed and brought Victor back to Brian. He was going to have to take him back to Malibu for at least a week to make up for continually dumping him like this.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the CBI a two block perimeter had been set up so he couldn't get near the building. He called Van Pelt, knowing it was a low blow but couldn't think of another way of getting access.<p>

'Grace, it's Patrick Jane.'

'Mr Jane. How are you? Look, it's nice to hear from you but we're really busy-'

'I understand, Grace. Look, I've had a vision that may help in your investigation' he lied. 'It came to me when I saw the news this morning.'

'Right...'

He could tell she was highly stressed and suspicious. He could hardly blame her. 'I just need five minutes with Agent Lisbon, that's all. I don't want to talk about it on the phone. And I know she doesn't approve of my methods. But can you get me access? I really think I can help.' The last part at least was the truth.

'I'm...I'm not sure. We're really busy. And Lisbon...well, she and Bosco are close-'

'Bosco's dead?' He didn't like the man but he knew losing him would be devastating for her.

'No...not yet anyway but it doesn't look good.'

'Please Grace. You know I have a gift. Let me help.' He really despised himself at that moment.

When he heard silence he knew he had her. A short while later an agent came to fetch him, frisking him for weapons before he arrived in the bullpen, a mass of people in flak jackets running around the place. Van Pelt had called him to say she was still going over security footage but that Lisbon was in her office. He had taken by her tone that she didn't want it be known it was her who allowed him to enter the building to see Lisbon.

He saw her with her head down and one hand to her forehead rubbing the temples. He entered and she looked up, astonished.

'What are you doing here? How'd you get in?'

'Um...Doesn't matter. I want to help. What happened?'

She looked at him for a second then began talking. 'Bosco and two members of his team were shot. They're both dead and Bosco's in surgery at the moment. Third one's missing.' She looked everywhere in the room apart from his face. 'Look, I appreciate you wanting to help but I don't think your tricks are going to work on this one. Thanks for checking up on me but you should go. I have a lot to do.'

She stood up from the chair and went to a file on a side table beside him. She was doing well holding the tears back but was a little shaky on her feet. He took the opportunity to touch her elbow gently. 'There's more to me than tricks, Teresa. I can help. Please let me help you figure this out.'

She gave him a teary glance just as Van Pelt entered her office. She looked between them as Jane's hand still rested gently on Lisbon's elbow and they were gazing at each other. Lisbon sniffed and looked at Van Pelt. 'Guess I don't have to ask how he got in here.' Van Pelt blushed before Lisbon added, 'But that doesn't matter. Where are we with the security footage?'

Van Pelt realised immediately where those flowers had come from weeks before but put that thought out of her mind. 'Garage cameras have been hacked. There's thirty minutes missing.'

'So that means it could have been anybody.'

'No. Not just anyone. Someone who could cover their tracks afterwards. What time did this happen?' Jane asked.

Lisbon replied, 'This morning. Bosco called his team in early. His secretary thinks it had something to do with an Armenian Cartel they were trying to bring down. We have a call into Sac PD to check it out.'

He nodded, sitting on the sofa. Van Pelt eyed him suspiciously.

Lisbon said, 'Van Pelt, find out if there's an I.D. on the frozen man this morning, will you? May as well keep busy until we find out more.'

Lisbon sat beside him after Van Pelt left. He was looking straight ahead, deep in thought. 'What frozen man?' he suddenly asked.

'Just a body we were called out to investigate at a State Cemetery earlier today. I'm just trying to keep Van Pelt busy with something else. Doesn't do to sit around thinking when something like this happens.'

'Have you talked to the secretary?'

'Yes. Of course we have. I told you already.'

'And her whereabouts at the time of the shooting have been confirmed?'

'She found the bodies the same time as we did. She was coming back from a coffee run when we ran into her. The poor woman's in shock.'

'How long was she gone? '

'Ten minutes. We have her on security footage coming back. What are you getting at?'

He shrugged. 'Maybe nothing. But it wouldn't take too much effort to set up on alibi like that. Ten minutes for the coffee run. Still gives her what, at least ten minutes to go in and out of the garage and five minutes either side, making sure the cameras were off beforehand and turned back on afterwards before she went for coffee. More than enough time. And if this happened this morning then who else was onsite? Janitors and security guards mostly I'd guess.'

'A security guard would know how to disengage those cameras too. They're being interviewed as we speak. It makes more sense for it to be one of those. Rebecca's worked for Bosco since he arrived here. What's her motive?'

'What's the security guard's motive?'

'The Armenian Cartel. Send someone in posed as a security guard and take out the team to give them time to flee the country before they're arrested.'

He shrugged. 'You could be right. Makes a certain amount of sense, I suppose.'

He looked over at her, her face drawn and she never looked so small to him. He wanted to bundle her up and keep her warm and safe from all of this. 'So, apart from this morning, how have you been the last few weeks?'

She glanced over at him, giving him a faint smile. 'Okay, I guess. How was the tour?'

'Aw, fine. Glad to be back though.'

'Victor must have missed you.'

'I was hoping he wasn't the only one.'

He caught a glance of fear cross her face again. 'Patrick-'

Van Pelt knocked on the door, taking Lisbon out of her thoughts. 'Come in.'

'We have an I.D. on the frozen man. His name is Towlen Morning. Doctor out of Riverdale Clinic, Stockton.'

Jane watched as Lisbon's face went white and she closed her eyes briefly. 'Oh god no.'

'What is it?' Jane and Van Pelt asked in unison.

She was up from the couch in seconds grabbing her keys and jacket. She walked into the bullpen. 'Cho, you're with me. Van Pelt, keep looking at the footage, make sure Rebecca's alibi holds firm.'

'Rebecca?' Van Pelt began to say but Lisbon was already on her way to the elevator.

Cho was up in a second, Jane at her heels. Cho got into the car when she turned to Jane. 'Sorry, forgot you were there. You should stay here. Or go home. Yes, go home. I'll try to give you a call later.'

He held onto her arm. 'Who's Towlen Morning?'

'Family doctor of two of Red John's early victims.' She went to get into the car and turned back to him, a shocked expression on his face. 'Actually, would you mind coming along?'

He nodded without a word and got in the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Hicks

On their way to the clinic Lisbon explained to them about the call from Bosco that morning. She had totally forgotten about it after everything that had happened since.

When they reached the office buildings she flew out of the car and noticed a small arrangement of flowers sitting on a chair against a fire door. She looked at Cho who nodded, acknowledging the link to the man found that morning.

'Keep behind us' she said to Jane as she and Cho drew their weapons and headed for Morning's practice within the building. When she got to the door it was locked. That was why she had wanted him to come along, just in case. 'Can you open it?' she asked.

Jane nodded and looked around the corridor, finding a paper clip attached to some flyers hung up on a bulletin board near them.

'Boss?' Cho said. 'We should wait for a search warrant.'

Jane opened the paperclip and looked at her for confirmation. She swallowed and nodded and he opened the lock quickly.

Cho looked at him, his eyes set in a question. Jane shrugged. 'I'm a man of many talents.'

'Stay here' she ordered him as she and Cho went to investigate the exam rooms. Then she heard music playing, music she had heard before and her blood ran cold. Looking through the window to exam room 2 she saw the face on the wall. She opened the door and the music became louder as they went inside, a Bach concerto being played on a CD player in the room. 'Hicks' Cho said, looking down at the table.

Jane came in behind them. 'Jesus Christ.' He stared at the image on the wall and the lifeless eyes of the man lying on the table in front of him, blood pooled around his neck. He started to breathe but found he couldn't catch a breath and bile from his stomach rose in him. Lisbon pushed him out of the room quickly, finding a sick bag. It was fortunate they were in a doctor's office as she made him sit down before his legs gave away and he threw up the eggs he had on the plane for breakfast into the bag.

'Sorry, had to get you out of there. It's a crime scene. Didn't want you to contaminate it.' After a few moments to compose herself she added matter of factly, 'I told you to stay back', the shock of what she had just seen wearing off her.

He heard her tell Cho to call it in as she rubbed his back. So, at least, looking like a moron and being sick in front of her had some compensation. Cho handed him a bottle of water that he took gratefully. 'Okay now?' she asked, her green eyes shining.

He thought about milking it for another minute but needed some air. He nodded and they went outside as the perimeter was closed off.

* * *

><p>'That was the agent who was missing, right?' he said as he allowed his lungs to fill with air. They nodded.<p>

'So, I guess we can assume that Red John is to blame for the attack on your offices and not the Armenian Cartel.'

'It would seem so' she replied.

'You said Morning's patients were two of Red John's early victims.'

'Yes, his third and fourth as far as we know.'

'Janet and Carter Peake' he replied, remembering their names from the file his PI had dug up.

Cho looked at them both suspiciously. Lisbon looked at Jane. 'If you want to help on this case then you need to be honest with my team. I'm not going to lie for you like I did before. You can trust them, they'll be discreet.'

Jane looked at Cho, his blank expression giving nothing away as usual. He thought for a second and bit his lip. He sighed and said to him, 'I'm not really a psychic. I'm just good at reading people and situations.'

'Shocker' Cho replied, his expression unchanged, and looked back at Lisbon. 'I'll go help with the perimeter.'

Jane rolled his eyes and smiled at her. 'Does anything ever faze him?'

She smiled back. 'Nothing I've ever noticed.'

'Carter Peake's body was never found, right?'

She nodded. 'What are you saying?'

'Well. He was a lot younger then, Red John, less experienced than he is now. Why wait all this time to attack Morning and Bosco's team?'

Her eyes lit up. 'Maybe he made a mistake with their murders. He might have covered it up but it's resurfaced now somehow. Hicks came to see Morning to check on something to do with it.'

'Maybe Carter Peake's body has been found. That might have been the lead he mentioned to you.'

She walked over to Cho to fill him in and asked him to check the doctor's records for all of Carter and Janet Peake's files then made a call to Van Pelt to get her to check for any new notes in the Red John files. Rebecca hadn't given anything else away as of yet but she told her and Rigsby to keep working her.

'You look exhausted' he said to her softly.

'Thanks. At least I didn't throw up ten minutes ago' she tried to joke in return.

'Touché'

She looked around her for a moment. 'I need to go to the hospital. Check on Sam. His wife's flying in but I want to visit him.'

He nodded. 'How bad was it this morning when you found them? Worse than what I just experienced I'm guessing.'

Tears came to her eyes again and she shrugged, remembering how she and Van Pelt had tried to resuscitate Bosco earlier. 'Bad. But Sam's strong. I'm sure he'll be okay.' Her voice croaked at the end of the line.

She started to walk towards the car. 'Can I drop you anywhere on the way?'

'CBI is fine.'

'You don't have to go back there. Look, there's really nothing more you can do until we go through the medical files and check Bosco's latest findings. But thank you for your help. And I'm sorry you had to see that back there. The first one's always tough.'

'You're going back to CBI after the hospital, aren't you?'

'Well...yes but that doesn't mean-'

'I'll see you later then, Teresa.'

* * *

><p>When she dropped him off Minelli was giving a press conference. He listened for a few minutes and then went into his office to wait for him.<p>

'Mr Jane. What brings you here? I'd heard you turned up like the proverbial bad penny. If you're looking for publicity then you missed your opportunity, the press have just left.'

Jane nodded; he guessed he had that coming. 'You can't quit.'

Minelli stood looking at him for a second before sitting down at his desk. 'What are you talking about? Is this supposed to be some kind of psychic vision you've had? If it is I'm not in the mood for any of your stupid tricks today.'

'No tricks. We both know I'm a fraud so let's drop the pretence otherwise. But that press conference you just gave, the way you handed it to that reporter. That was...delightful to watch. But it also had a hint of finality to it too, you're ready to throw in the towel.'

Minelli sat back in his chair, trying to figure out his angle. 'Well, I'm glad we're on the same page at last. Why are you here? I'm guessing it has something to do with Agent Lisbon.'

Jane smiled at him. He certainly was a discerning man. 'She needs you. Now, more than ever. She'll never admit that to you naturally but you know she sees you as much of a father as you see her as a daughter. You can't just leave, especially not if Bosco's situation doesn't improve.'

Minelli sighed. 'I lost more people today than in my whole career, Patrick. Lisbon is strong. She'll be fine all on her own. Believe me she's survived much worse than me leaving.'

'I agree. She is strong. Probably the strongest person I've ever met despite what happened when that monster last reared his head.'

Minelli's eyes widened. 'She told you about what happened last time?'

'No but I know the bare details. Just stay for a while longer. Allow her some time to come round to the idea of you leaving.'

Minelli stared at him. 'So, you're not just a conman, then. You do care for her, don't you?'

'As much as my entire being is telling me I shouldn't, yes, I do.'

Minelli nodded and thought for a moment. 'All right. I'll tell her after the funerals I'm going to retire in six months. Happy enough with that for a solution? You know you're extremely good at talking people into things, or at least guilt tripping them into them. But you'll have a harder job in talking Lisbon round to anything more than whatever she's giving you at the moment if that's your intention.'

Jane nodded. 'Thanks Virgil. Guess I'll have to be patient. You won't mention we talked, though, will you? She'd most likely punch me if she thought I was interfering in her life.'

Minelli chuckled faintly. 'Maybe you know her better than I thought.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon arrived back at the office later. Minelli had sent everyone home for the night. Rebecca still hadn't talked of Red John but Lisbon had put a tail on her just in case she decided to bolt. The doctor's files and Bosco's notes were being looked into but so far no leads had been made.<p>

She found Jane lying asleep on the brown leather couch in the bullpen. She had an urge to lie down there with him and let him hold her until the morning.

He opened his eyes, somehow sensing she was there. 'Hey, you're back. How's Sam?'

'He's okay. He's in a medically induced coma so I guess we'll wait and see.'

He pulled himself up on the couch to a sitting position and motioned to the seat beside him.

'I can't. If I sat down there I don't think I'd have the energy to get back up again.'

He smiled at her as she looked back at him, her eyes were dark and tear rimmed and her face grey with fatigue.

He got up from the couch and touched her shoulders gently. 'What's say you take a night off?'

'What do you mean?'

'Take a night off from being a senior CBI agent with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Just let yourself be Teresa Lisbon tonight for a change.'

She smiled faintly. 'Sounds good but I doubt that's possible after everything's that happened today.'

He shrugged, rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs. 'Well, let's give it a go, shall we?'

She eyed him suspiciously. 'You're not trying to hypnotise me, are you?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I loved Minelli in the show and wished he'd been in it longer so didn't want to write him out of my story hence the scene in this chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Sleepover

Lisbon fell asleep in the car beside him as Jane went to fetch Victor and put him in the back seat of his car. He knew it was only tiredness that allowed her to give in to him so easily and take her home. She opened her eyes when she felt Victor's breath on her ear and giggled, patting him from the front seat.

'Okay, where to?' Jane asked.

'Mmm?' she replied, tickling Victor's chin.

'Your address?'

'Oh.' She gave him the address and he drove off. She glanced over at him. 'Why are you doing this?'

He looked ahead of him and shrugged. 'Doing what?'

'Trying to look after me. You do realise I'm the cop here? I'm able to get myself home and look after myself.' A hint of sarcasm was in her voice but he detected gratitude as well.

'You've had a rough day. And you're exhausted. Figure you'll sleep better if someone is with you.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'If you're expecting a repeat session of what happened before you can forget it. I'm too tired and certainly not in the mood.'

He smiled as he pulled into a parking space and looked over at her. 'Well, you can't beat a man for trying.' Then he changed his expression to one of concern instead. 'I didn't mean in the bed with you. I wasn't even talking about myself actually. I was talking about Victor. If anyone even comes close to you he'll bark so loud the neighbours down the street will hear him. Your nerves are bound to be a bit frazzled after what happened today.'

They got out of the car and she opened the door to her apartment. He noticed she had her hand to her gun as she went inside. It seemed like a spontaneous action she had done many times before. When she turned on the lights he saw her shoulders drop and they walked inside. She took the opportunity to give Victor a scratch as she said, 'Sorry about my place. Bit less fancy than yours. And I haven't had a chance to tidy up lately.' Jane held back a comment confirming his thoughts that messy women inevitably made the best lovers.

Jane looked around. 'No, it's nice. I like these pictures' he said, pointing to a wall in front of him.

'Oh, they're from a previous tenant.'

He studied the pictures and her CDs. 'These your brothers?'

'Um...yeah.' She suddenly felt uncomfortable having him go through her stuff. From the way he read people he probably could write a dissertation on her personality and all of its flaws by now.

'I don't have much in if you're hungry' she said, going to her small kitchen, opening cupboards she knew contained nothing more than cereal and out of date rice.

Jane took his eyes away from her bookshelves and back to her. 'No matter. I was going to go out and get a few things, I can rustle us up some supper. Why don't you get a bath or shower. Victor will stay here on guard.'

'Do...do you think something's going to happen tonight?'

He shrugged. 'Probably not. I'd say he more than made his point today but it's better not to take a chance, isn't it. Lock the door after me.'

'If I'm in the bath how will you get back in?'

He raised his eyebrows. 'I'll find a way.'

She rolled her eyes and handed him her keys. 'Lock up after you. I'm not having my neighbours call the cops when they see someone picking my lock.'

* * *

><p>She lay in the bath and let the warm water rush over her. She didn't close her eyes for fear of seeing Sam's face as she had that morning but stared at the taps in front of her. She did feel safer somehow and knew it wasn't just because of the dog. He was a strange man. A conman and a hustler but with her he seemed so different to the person she had seen on screen and the first day she'd met him. She allowed tears to fall down her cheeks for the first time that day and splashed the water on her face. Red John had never been closer. He, or one of his people, had been in her building today. <em>Her<em> building. And they had gunned down three good agents. She shook her head. Sam wasn't dead yet. He would wake up tomorrow and would tell her who did this. Then she heard the door close and he shouted, 'Just me back!'

'Okay! I'm in the bath.'

There was silence for a moment then his voice came from behind the door. She could tell he was smiling as he said, 'Got to any of the good parts yet? You sure you don't need any help in there?'

She smiled and sighed. 'I'm good, thanks. Nice try, though.'

She heard him chuckling as he walked away.

She threw on a football jersey and some white shorts and walked into the kitchen. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea of what tonight meant for her so she hadn't put on any makeup and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. He was standing chopping some herbs and did a double take when he saw her. 'Hey. Nice outfit. I was beginning to think your whole wardrobe was made up of black pant suits.' She looked as cute as a button and was glad there was a counter in front of him as he admired her legs as she walked past him to sit on the couch and stroke Victor.

'Is there anything I can do?'

'Open the wine, if you like.'

She got up and looked for the corkscrew in the drawer. Most of the bottles she bought were screwtops. She looked at the bottle of red on the counter beside him. 'This looks fancy.'

He shrugged and threw some chicken into a pan to brown as she opened it beside him. 'You smell good. Is that rosemary and eucalyptus?'

She was impressed by his sense of smell. 'Yeah. Bubble bath. Supposed to relieve stress.'

He eyed her and smiled. 'And how's that working for you?'

She grinned back. 'Great. Can't you tell? I'm a vision of tranquillity.'

He chuckled and added sauce to the chicken as she poured them both a glass of wine.

* * *

><p>Lisbon was surprised at how hungry she was but then realised she hadn't eaten all day. 'This is delicious. Where'd you learn to cook?'<p>

'Oh, around. I took a few classes once. Just know enough to get by.'

'Ah I see. Just enough to impress the ladies. I'm honoured. So, is this what this is? You trying to seduce me over a meal?'

'Nah. You're too shrewd for that move.'

She finished her plate and stretched her arms and yawned.

'Why don't you go to bed, I'll do the dishes' he said, getting up from the table.

She picked up her plate and brought it over to the sink. 'And where are you intending on sleeping?'

He gave her a small smile and bit his lip. 'I thought I'd take the couch. Unless...that is...you have a better offer for me?'

She gazed into his eyes and he touched her cheek, his hand resting on her chin towards him. He bent down and kissed her gently. After a moment she put her arms around his neck and drew him closer, their lips locked together in a kiss that deepened as he put his arms around her waist and rested his fingers on her ass, squeezing its cheeks softly through her shorts. Tonight maybe he would prove to be just the distraction she needed, a way of forgetting all the murder and blood she had seen that day for a little while at least. She pushed him back towards the sink and kissed him again as his hands moved under her shorts to feel the soft skin below, pulling her towards his erection. She gasped and opened his shirt a few buttons, kissing his collarbone and sucking on the pulse point in his neck, her hand moving in between them, stroking him through his pants. His hands were making their way to the front of her shorts to unbutton them when he felt something unexpected hit his chest. He stopped and moved his hands to her face, pulling it away from his chest. She was crying. 'Teresa' he said, sighing, pushing the tears away with his thumbs.

She dove in for another kiss but he took her hands and moved her away. 'No. I know I'm a louse but even I draw the line at taking advantage of a vulnerable woman.'

She pulled away from him and wiped her tears. Then she shot him a look of disbelief. 'Since when?'

He nodded and shrugged. He guessed that was true. He had taken advantage of plenty of them. 'Since that vulnerable woman was you.'

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

'Go to bed' he told her. 'I'll stay here. I'll see you in the morning.'

She nodded and made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>She awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting into her bedroom. She looked at the clock. It read just after 6am. It was the first time in weeks she had slept more than six hours and felt guilty that she had with Bosco lying in a hospital bed. She got up and went into the living room, Victor running up to her and she knelt down and gave him a big hug and scratch.<p>

'Breakfast's up' he shouted from the kitchen. He had his back turned to her as she went in but had obviously heard the fuss she made of Victor. He was standing in his shirt and pants with his vest unbuttoned and his shirtsleeves rolled up. His hair was all over the place and his shirt was crumpled after a night on her couch.

'Morning' she said from the counter behind him.

He turned around and gave her a dazzling smile. His face had a heavy stubble and she smiled back, god he was a handsome man even after a night spent on a couch. 'Morning. You sleep well?'

'Yeah, surprisingly I did.'

He dished out the eggs and bacon and buttered the toast, placing the plates on the table. He threw Victor a few slices of turkey bacon he had grilled for him. 'Thank you' she said. 'You didn't need to do all this.'

He shrugged as he poured her her coffee and he poured his tea. 'Well, I was hungry. Bit rude to make breakfast just for me and Victor.'

'I don't just mean breakfast. I mean last night and...everything.' She blushed as she took a forkful of eggs. 'Thank you for not...well for not-'

'You're welcome. Although at 3am I almost sneaked into your bedroom with a change of heart.'

She smiled and raised her eyes. 'So what stopped you?'

He grinned back. 'It's not often I take the high road. Wanted to see what it felt like.'

'And?'

'It sucks.'

She began to laugh just before her phone rang.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, a bit of a heavy chapter here but the next one is lighter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 – Love &amp; Death<p>

'Thanks Cho, I'll be in in thirty minutes.' Lisbon hung up her phone and got up from the table.

'I'm sorry. I have to go and get a shower and get into work. Bosco's cell phone records have shown that he called a cop down in Cloverville. Cop told him that when they tore down an old strip mall last week they found a body buried in the foundations.'

Jane nodded. 'Carter Peake.'

She shrugged. 'Hopefully. John Doe at the moment. Cloverville PD have emailed a copy of the X rays.'

'Sounds promising. I'll finish up here. You get ready.'

Lisbon turned to leave and then turned back to him as he cleared their plates, giving him a kiss on the lips softly. 'Thank you. Again.'

He touched her cheek. 'Get to work, Agent Lisbon. I'll call you later, see how you're doing.'

* * *

><p>When Lisbon arrived at the office she and her team discussed developments on the case. Van Pelt had matched the body found to Carter Peake, an earlier amputation on the body matching records held at Morning's offices.<p>

Lisbon said, 'Good work.'

Cho chipped in, 'So we've found the missing Red John victim.'

'Better than that' Lisbon replied, 'We found his mistake. Carter Peake's murder was always an anomaly. Red John doesn't kill couples. His wife was the intended victim but her husband must have shown up unexpectedly, maybe got into a struggle with him. Somehow he heard that Carter Peake's body had resurfaced.'

'How would he have heard?' Rigsby asked.

Van Pelt replied, 'There was a state wide bulletin when the body was found.'

Lisbon added, 'The fact that he's done all this to cover his tracks must mean there's evidence on the body, DNA or something. We need to get to Cloverville.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon sighed as she left the coroner's office in Cloverville a couple of hours later. The body had been removed the night before the CBI attack, DNA samples and everything. They had been signed out by a fictitious CBI agent. Cho and she were on their way to speak to the night shift person who let the body go when Van Pelt called. She hung up the phone afterwards.<p>

'More bad news. Van Pelt's gone back over the footage. It's been switched out on the day of the attack.'

Cho nodded. 'So we can't trust anything from that day.'

As they spoke to the person on night shift she quickly realised that it was Rebecca who had signed for the body. She rang Rigsby straight away. She still had the tail on her and she had been spotted driving the route to the hospital, no doubt ready to finish Bosco off. A tense thirty minutes later she got a call from Van Pelt as she and Cho drove back to Sacramento, confirming that she and Rigsby had apprehended her before she shot him again.

Lisbon nodded. 'Good. Make sure you keep everyone away from her until I get back to question the bitch.'

* * *

><p>'Can I come in, watch you interrogate her?' Jane asked as he called to check on her as she was on her way back to the CBI.<p>

'Yeah, think that's a good idea. You might read something from her I can't.'

Cho looked at her sideways when she hung up.

'Look, I know what you must think of him but there's more to him than conning people. He's good at this stuff.'

'None of my business' Cho replied, eyes straight ahead again.

* * *

><p>Lisbon sat opposite her and stared at her for a few minutes. Rebecca was cuffed by her hands and feet.<p>

'Why?' Lisbon asked finally.

'You know why, Agent Lisbon. Red John asked me to.'

'So, that's it? You just do as he says. You have no mind of your own?'

Rebecca smiled back. Lisbon sat on her hands to stop from reaching for her.

'I love him. He's a wonderful man. You should let yourself feel love Agent Lisbon. It's the greatest feeling in the world to love someone and for them to love you back.'

Lisbon sniggered and raised her eyes. 'I have no doubt you love him in whatever sick way you're capable of it. But can you really say the same for him? He's used you, plain and simple. He tortures women and murders them. He doesn't care for you and one day you'll realise that.'

'He does love me. If it weren't for him I may never have allowed the darkness inside of me to be released. He made me proud of that side of me. He made me strong. He gave my life purpose and meaning. If that's not love I don't know what is.'

Lisbon continued her gaze on her. She was clearly insane.

Rebecca continued, 'He loves you too, Teresa, he wanted me to tell you that. He wants to do for you what he's done for me. He wants you to find that darkness in your soul and allow it to breathe. You're a challenge for him and he likes that. He doesn't often come across people as good as yourself, especially after the childhood you had growing up. You could have taken one path but you took another, to fight against injustice as you see it, ridiculous as that notion is.' She chuckled a little.

Lisbon found it hard to control her breathing and bit her lip, trying to let the words wash over her.

Rebecca continued, 'But he knows there's another side to you, a side that wants to lash out and forget you're an officer of the law. You came close once before with Sheriff Hardy. Even right now you would like nothing more than to tear me to shreds but you're holding back instead, following your meaningless rules and procedures. He likes to see that struggle to stay in control whatever he throws at you, no matter who he has killed around you. But he's looking forward to seeing your wrath not your reason. It's only a matter of time before he's all you think about, when nothing or no one else matters to you but him-'

'We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about him.' Lisbon barely got the words out as her breathing became erratic. It was the third message he had for her within a matter of months, his obsession with her was increasing and she was afraid of what he would do next to get her attention and draw her further into his game.

'I'm not going to tell you anymore about him, Agent Lisbon. You can ask all the questions you like but I'm not going to divulge anything else about who he is, how we met or how long we've known each other.'

Lisbon thought for a second and regained her composure, trying to size her up. Instinctively she knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of her, at least not today. 'Then I guess we're done here. One day you'll change your mind. Then you'll want to talk.' She got out of her seat to leave then turned back to her.

'Why did he order you to kill them? Bosco and his team? You removed Carter Peake's body the night prior to the CBI attacks. All the evidence was gone. So, why?'

Rebecca smiled at her. 'Don't you know?'

Lisbon shook her head, a cold shiver going up her spine.

'I told you, he loves you. He's missed you so wanted to do something for you.'

'I don't understand.'

'Well, you never wanted to give up the Red John files to Bosco, did you? So he had me take care of that problem for you. Now you'll have the case back. It's what you wanted, isn't it?'

Lisbon croaked out the words to the guards standing behind her. 'Get her out of here.'

* * *

><p>As Rebecca was marched into the holding cells Lisbon sat on the chair and put her head in her hands. Her legs and hands were trembling. Her team came in and she straightened up, putting on a brave face though she knew they could see right through it. 'I'm fine guys, get back to work.' When they left Jane entered and closed the door behind him.<p>

'Jesus, never seen such a crazy bitch in all my life' he muttered. 'I can't add any more than that, I'm afraid.'

'Do you think she'll talk? Eventually, I mean.'

He thought for a second. 'Maybe but I'm not sure. She's so infatuated with him I don't know what it would take for her to give that up. He's accepted her like nobody ever has. Hard to let go of that no matter how long it'll mean she stays in prison.'

She shook her head. 'He had them killed because of me.'

'He had them killed because he's an evil sociopath and knew what hearing that would do to you. You want to give him the result he wants?'

She nodded but he could see no conviction behind it.

He pulled her out of the chair and embraced her, smoothing her hair down. 'Stop, someone might see' she said quietly.

'Sssh' he replied, holding on to her.

She broke away after a couple of minutes and cleared her throat. Van Pelt came into the room. 'Boss, something's happened on the way to holding.'

* * *

><p>Jane was in her office when she came back in. 'Rebecca's dead. She's been poisoned.' Her face was drawn and pale, her eyes stared at nothing in front of her. 'We're at a dead end, again' she whispered, sighing.<p>

Jane shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Teresa. I really am.'

She sat at her desk and rubbed her eyes as her phone rang. She had to go to the hospital. Sam was awake and wanted to talk to her.

As she got to his bed she bumped into the doctor. He wasn't going to make it, he had lost too much blood. After everything else that day she felt no reaction to the news, just numbed by it.

* * *

><p>She called Jane on the way back from the hospital after Bosco passed away. It was after 1am but he had told her to call after she was done seeing Sam. He picked up on the first ring and knew by her tone that Bosco had died before she told him. 'Come over' he said softly.<p>

She blinked the tears away. 'I'm not going to be good company and it's late.'

'That's okay. I can be cheery enough for both of us. And I have ice-cream. Just what you need.'

She laughed and the tears flowed. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes. It's mint choc chip.'

'I didn't mean about the ice-cream.'

'I know. I'll see you soon.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Ice Cream & Sunsets

They lay on the couch together, her body lying in front of him with her head on his chest and Victor at their feet. Jane dipped the spoon into the ice-cream and brought it to her lips as his other arm slid up and down her arm.

'Mmm, that is good' she said softly.

'It's not your favourite flavour though, is it?'

She had been in his apartment for ten minutes and neither had mentioned Bosco or any of the other events over the last couple of days. He had merely ushered her in the door, hugged her tightly and pulled her over to the couch, the ice cream sitting on the coffee table beside them. She would talk when she was ready and he would distract her until then.

'No, it's not but it's pretty nice anyway' she replied.

'Let me guess what is.'

She smiled. 'Is this another cold reading?'

'Yep. And funny. _Cold r_eading.' He thought for a second and moved his head a little so he could read her face better. 'Okay, not vanilla. If it was I'd have had to throw you out of here.'

'What's wrong with vanilla?'

'Ah..boring...mundane...no imagination. Definitely not you.'

She giggled a little as she took the spoon from him and fed herself another spoonful. This easy going banter about nothing of importance was just what she needed after the last couple of days and she found herself relaxing into his chest more.

'Okay' he continued, moving the spoon in her hand back into the tub and feeding himself a spoonful, 'Strawberry. No. Chocolate. No. But you like chocolate, just not your favourite ice cream flavour.'

He was watching her reactions to each word and enjoyed seeing her try to bluff him. 'Tofffee.' He paused. 'Ah, now we're getting close. Caramel. Mmm, not that either but nearly.'

He moved his head around to get a full view of her face and she fed him a spoonful, smiling at him. His mind wandered for a second as she licked the spoon afterwards. Now she was trying to distract him. 'Nice try' he said, taking the spoon off her and licking it clean. 'Caramel or toffee and something else. Yes, that's it. Well, if I had to guess what else...some sort of...nut. Praline Crunch?'

She grinned back at him. 'You're close.'

'So, what was it?'

She took the spoon off him and dug back into the tub. 'Macadamia Nut Brittle.'

'Ah, nice. I'll remember to get some in next time you need cheering up.'

She settled back into his chest and he began to move his fingers through the strands of her hair slowly.

'So, is mint choc your favourite, then?' she asked, absentmindedly moving her head further into the hand in her hair.

'No. I prefer strawberry.' He began to massage her scalp gently.

She moved up quickly to look at him again. 'Strawberry? So why do you have mint choc?'

He blushed a little and she grinned back. 'Ah, I see. I'm not the first woman you've played this little guessing game with before then?'

'It wasn't quite like that.'

'So what was it like?'

He shifted a little but her eyes bored into his. 'Okay. I guessed the flavour but I didn't play that game with her.'

'She thought you knew it psychically.'

He nodded and bit his lip. She began to laugh. 'I'm surprised a woman you slept with even ate ice cream!'

He shrugged. 'Well, she didn't really. I...well I sort of-'

'Don't go there. I don't want to have a vision of you licking ice cream off some model's backside in my head.'

He chuckled. 'Hey, don't knock it unless you've tried it.'

'Weren't the sheets a mess?'

He threw his head back and laughed. 'Is that your biggest concern in all of this?'

She laughed and replied, 'Well, yeah, chocolate especially. It would have been better if it'd been vanilla.'

They both began to laugh again and she put the ice cream down on the coffee table in front of her and put her arms around his neck. He brushed his thumb down her cheek. She swallowed and he saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen before. It was fear of losing control of herself and he pulled her closer. 'I'm not going to hurt you, Teresa. I know that's probably impossible for you to believe that right now given what I do for a living and how I've treated women before but I'm not.'

She nodded and kissed him gently, her hand moving slowly through the curls at the back of his neck. It was a different kiss to any other she'd given him. It wasn't frenetic or passionate or out of gratitude. It was tender and full of worry and fear and he could almost feel a barrier to her heart breaking down. He deepened the kiss but still took it slowly, trying to convey the truth behind his words in that moment.

They broke apart and he held her closer, both arms round her now and they lay in silence for a few moments. She said, 'Sam told me he loved me before he died.'

'Well, that could hardly have been a surprise to you.'

She shrugged. 'Guess not but it was still strange hearing him say it.'

'You've nothing to feel guilty about. He was the one who was married.'

'How did you know that? I mean you saw it in the interrogation room that time.'

'Ah...lots of little things. The little looks he gave you, how he almost throttled me when I merely mentioned your mouth.'

'You were an ass.'

He chuckled. 'I guess I was. I'm hoping I've improved since then.'

She took one of his hands and held it in her own as a response. He kissed the top of her head.

'Nothing ever happened, you know. Between Sam and me.'

'I know. He tried once though didn't he?'

She nodded. 'It was when he was my boss at Sac PD. It was at the end of a terrible case. We both went out and got wasted and he got a little...well you know. He was mortified right away and we never spoke about it again. That wasn't who he was. He was a good man.' She paused for a moment, holding back the tears again as he pulled her closer into him. 'He told me something else earlier.'

'What?'

'He told me that when I caught Red John I should kill him and not arrest him.'

Jane nodded. 'Sounds like a good plan to me.'

She looked at him. 'But don't you see? That's what Red John wants.'

'I very much doubt he wants you to kill him, Teresa.'

'Okay, maybe not kill him but that's what he wants me to want to do. You heard Rebecca today. He wants me to lose control, forget all my training and my ethics as a cop and come after him with some sort of vengeance on my mind instead. If I do that then he wins. I think that's why he left that flash drive in the Warren case.'

'To see what you would do with it. Trying to get you to keep it out of evidence, see how far you would go to keep the case when it had a Red John association. By finding it you could have been moved off the case or let it distract you from finding the real killer.'

She nodded. 'Doesn't really matter at the moment anyway. I'm as far off from catching him as ever.'

'But you have even more motivation now after Bosco.'

'And that was a test too, see how I would respond to losing a friend like that. God knows what he'll do next.'

She sighed. 'He's getting closer, though, to turning me into that person. I was ready to kill Rebecca today. If I'd been at that hospital today instead of Rigsby and Van Pelt I don't know how I'd have reacted.'

He held her tighter. 'You wouldn't have killed her.'

'You don't know that. _I _don't know that.'

'Well, call it an educated guess. Besides, now you know his game you can keep on top of it. Stop yourself from slipping into obsessive mode when you feel it coming on.'

'Easier said than done. If Minelli hadn't ordered me to take some time off I'd be back there tomorrow going over the damn files again.'

'You're taking some time off? How long?'

She sighed. 'Five days. I'm due back the day before the funerals.'

He thought for a second. 'Come to Malibu with me.'

Her eyes widened. 'What?'

'Come to my house in Malibu with me. I was going down there with Victor anyway tomorrow. I always take some time off after I finish a tour. It's beautiful there. Get you out of the city, get some sun on you, fresh air, warm ocean. How can you possibly resist?'

She bit her lip. 'You're serious?'

'Of course I am. I was trying to think of some way to broach the subject. I was wondering what I could do to blackmail Minelli into letting you get some time off. Of course, there's one minor problem if you come.'

'What's that?'

'Well, I'll be there. Think you can put up with me for five days straight?'

She tilted her head. 'Victor's going to be there too, right?'

He rolled his eyes then grinned. 'Yes.'

'Then I guess I'm in.'

* * *

><p>The following morning they packed their things into Jane's car and began the long drive to Malibu. He had a convertible and after clearing the city he stopped and pulled the hood down. He glanced over at her occasionally, a soft smile on her lips and saw the tenseness leave her body the longer he drove. She hadn't spent the night with him, preferring to go home and pack but they had kissed and made out on the couch like a pair of teenagers until the early hours. After stopping for lunch at a diner on the way he put his arm around her as they walked back to the car.<p>

'I can't believe I'm doing this' she said, just before she got back into the car.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't do things like this normally. You know, spontaneously go off with a man I haven't known that long.'

He grinned over at her. 'Well then I would say it was about time you started. At least, as long as I'm the man in question.'

'You want me to drive for a while?'

'No. You're a cop. You'd only stick to the speed limits. Besides, I may need you and your badge to get me out of a couple if we hit some speed traps.'

She raised her eyes. 'Oh I see. You only invited me so I could get you out of a speeding ticket, huh?'

'Naturally. Dating a cop has to have some advantages.'

'Is...is that what we're doing then? Dating?'

He tried to read her but couldn't decide on the answer she wanted to hear. If he said 'yes' then it might freak her out by taking things too quickly and if he said 'no' then would she think he was just using her for a good time? He decided to leave the ball in her court. 'If that's what you want, Teresa.'

She looked away from him and nodded but didn't reply, biting her bottom lip instead.

They drove off again. She dozed for a little while and they arrived in Malibu as the sun was setting. As they arrived at the gates of his house she woke up. 'Wow, this is some place.'

As they went inside, Victor ran through the house and straight to his basket that sat in the corner of the living room/kitchen that was in front of a set of patio doors.

Lisbon's eyes took it all in. This was definitely his bachelor pad. It was pure white with marble floors, expensive sound system throughout and a long white leather couch sitting in front of a fireplace. It even had a sheepskin rug. Artwork dotted its walls tastefully. The kitchen had a glossy white breakfast bar and a matching table. A coffee machine that wouldn't have been out of place in an upmarket coffee shop caught her eye at the counter behind the breakfast bar. He didn't like coffee she had found out so this was obviously for any ladies who did. She shook her head. It was a beautiful house but there was a coldness to it too. It was impersonal, a show home, even.

He watched her look around as he went to fetch Victor some dinner. He could see she was impressed to begin with and that was nothing new. Every woman he had brought here had practically ravaged him as soon as they had seen it. He knew he was good looking and could charm his way into any woman's bed but sometimes his bank balance was more of an attraction to some of them. Then he caught something in her glance, was it a look of sadness?

'You don't like it?' he said, dishing out dinner to Victor.

She turned around to him. 'No. It's lovely. It's just...it's just it's so big for one person. And...like your apartment in Sacramento there are no photos or personal things around. I guess I just imagined coming here that I would get a better idea of who you are as a person.'

He stared at her for a second, blinking. He looked around him and saw instantly what she meant. Whereas her home was full of who she was he had decorated his like he was putting it on the market, filling it with expensive items and features he thought people would be impressed by. He looked at the painting on the wall in front of the fireplace. He didn't even like it but it cost a bomb and went with the decor in the room so he had bought it. He walked over to her and he saw a look of apprehension. She thought she had been too critical so he smiled and held her by the waist until she relaxed.

'Sorry. Guess I can't stop being a cop. Naturally inquisitive.'

He kissed her gently. 'Yes, you are. But I don't live here alone, I've got Victor. And I didn't really buy the house for the house. I bought it for this.' He took her hand and led her to the patio doors, opening them. The sun was almost set and they walked out to a deck area that overlooked the ocean, the sky orange through the dark clouds. She breathed in the smell of the ocean and heard the waves below.

'Beautiful' she whispered, her eyes shining as she took in the view in front of her.

Jane came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. 'Yes, you are' he whispered back.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow, 200 reviews. This is partly why I write so much, thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 - Truths<p>

She turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply, his mouth parting to allow her tongue admittance. He stifled a moan and put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her back, slowly moving his tongue around her lips before darting it inside. She held him around the waist and moaned softly as his lips trailed down to her neck and she threw her head back, giving him utter control over her. His heart thumped in his chest as his lips made their way back to hers for another lingering kiss. They took a breath and gazed at each other, both somehow aware of a shift in their relationship from this point on.

He ran his hand through his hair, the emotions he was feeling a little overpowering. She swallowed and moved back a little, blinking. Before she backed away too far he reached out and took her hand again and forcefully pulled her quickly back into his arms for another kiss, a more passionate and lustful one as his other hand took hold of her waist. She let go of his hand and put her arms around his neck, nestling her breasts into his chest. He could feel her heart pumping and the heat from her was intoxicating as they kissed again. The pulse point in her wrist beat wildly against his neck. They were both in danger of passing out for lack of oxygen if this continued much longer. 'God, Teresa' he managed to whisper in her ear as she rested her face on his chest, catching her breath. He wanted to tell her he loved her but knew he couldn't, not yet. She certainly wasn't ready for that. But he had to say something. 'I'm...I'm...'

'Don't' she replied quietly.

He blinked and pulled away so he could look her in the face. 'Don't what?'

'Don't say...don't say too much.'

He nodded. Some conman he was, she could see right through him. 'I...was just going to say I'm hungry, let's order some dinner in, shall we?' He managed to get the words out with bluster and a smile. He gave her a peck on the forehead and went back inside to order some takeaway.

She followed him inside and watched as he made the order, his back to her. When he turned around the confidence was back in his face. 'Okay, all ordered. I got a selection so should be something there you'll like. Should be here in about forty five minutes.'

When he saw the tight expression on her face it was obvious she wanted to explain what she had said.

'Patrick. I don't want you to think I'm leading you on or not being honest with you. It's just with everything going on in my life at the moment, I'm not sure what I can give you. I'm not sure how much of myself I can give _to_ you.' She looked down. 'And we both lead vastly different lives even if I could. You know I like you. I'm afraid of liking you too much.'

She shrugged and looked back up at him. 'I should have told you this back to Sacramento. I should have thought through coming here and what it might say.'

He walked towards her again. 'I like you too, Teresa. I like you a hell of a lot. As you've no doubt already guessed I'm not usually like this with a woman. So...unsure of myself and feeling out of control. I'm a selfish bastard at heart, I'm not used to caring about anyone else but me and my dog and I'm used to having things my own way. And to be perfectly honest it's a pain in the ass that you don't want to rip the clothes off me right now and profess your undying love for me.'

He saw her eyes sparkle a little again. 'So, how about this? No thoughts on where this is leading until we get back to Sacramento. Then we talk. See if spending some time together will change your mind. See if we have a chance of this working out away from all other distractions. You need rest and relaxation so you will have it here. Let's have some fun, not more stress. You've had more than enough of that lately. You are free to share my bed but I have three spare bedrooms if you're not inclined.'

She raised her eyebrows. He bit his lip. He prayed to a god he didn't believe in that she wouldn't take him up on that particular offer.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly. 'Okay. Sounds good.'

He kissed her back quickly. 'Okay, just so we're clear, staying in a spare room doesn't sound good though, does it?'

She appeared to think for a moment then shook her head slowly. 'Doesn't seem to fit the brief you've outlined. Not much fun to be had on a bed on your own.'

He grinned slowly in return.

* * *

><p>After takeout they took Victor for a moonlit walk on the beach. He took her hand and they took it in turns to throw a stick for his dog. 'He loves it here, doesn't he?' she said, pointing to Victor who was skirting round the waves lapping onto the shore ahead of them.<p>

'Yeah, when I found him he was in a terrible state. It's good to see how much he's come on. He's great company.'

'Why? What happened? I'd imagined you just bought him.'

Jane shook his head. 'A few years ago I was doing a reading for a widow down in L.A. She was a nice enough woman but when her husband died things had gone downhill for her. When I got to the house it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to pay me my normal rate. She had a golden retriever who had just had puppies but they were malnourished and uncared for. This one. Him' he said, pointing to his dog, 'Looked at me with those big brown eyes and I felt my heart melt instantly. It came as quite a shock, I had almost forgotten I even had one by that stage.' He stopped walking and looked into the waves, chuckling faintly.

He paused and shrugged. 'So I took them off her as payment. She was glad I think, the dogs were her husband's concern, not hers. I got the rest of them adopted but when it came to him I couldn't give him up. Told myself owning a dog would get me plenty of women.' He smiled and looked back at her as she blushed at his words. 'Seems I was right on that score.'

She took his hand again and they continued their walk up the beach. 'So, the name? You ready to tell me why Victor yet?'

He smiled and picked up a shell, giving it to her. 'It's no big deal, really. I named him after Victor Lustig.'

'Who?'

'My favourite conman of all time. He managed to sell the Eiffel Tower, twice, well almost. Amongst other scams. Look him up.'

She began to chuckle. 'I should have guessed it was something like that. Poor dog being named after a conman.'

'Hey, there's more to us than just conning people.'

She stopped and wrapped her arms around him. 'I think I'm beginning to realise that.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon came out of the bathroom and bit her lip. Jane was already in bed and he grinned back at her. She was wearing an emerald green slip that accentuated her eyes, not to mention her bosom and her legs. She was nervous as he pulled the covers away and she got into bed. He, of course, was naked already. He propped himself up on one elbow and moved a finger down the strap. 'This is a nice little number. Not your normal bedtime attire, though, is it? I'm flattered.' He moved the strap down slowly and kissed her shoulder, moving his mouth down towards her satin clad breast.<p>

He immediately noticed a tension in her body and stopped and looked at her. 'What is it?'

'It's different now. This isn't just sex anymore. I'm not quite sure how to act.' The words came out quietly and she was looking at the ceiling. Sex she could do well but, making love, if that's what this was, that was unfamiliar territory for her.

He pulled her face towards him. 'It's as much as a change for me as it is for you, maybe even more so.'

'Aren't you afraid?'

He nodded. 'Absolutely terrified. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long long time.'

She nodded and thought for a second. 'What was she like?'

He pulled the strap back up and put his arms around her instead and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. 'Her name was Angela Ruskin.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I'm cruel leaving it there, haven't had a cliffhanger in a while so thought it was time to throw one in! By the way, Victor Lustig is a real person, thought it was someone Jane would admire.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Angela

'Angela Ruskin?' she said.

'Mmm. She was a carnie just like me. We met each other when I was sixteen, she was fifteen at the time. In the beginning she was a little annoying to me, just a kid, you know, running after me. But I grew to like her, she was soft and gentle, unlike most of the other kids on the circuit. She had a certain innocence that wasn't normally in carnie folk by that age. Then on her sixteenth birthday I suddenly saw her as an entirely new entity.' He grinned at the memory.

'Her parents were having a birthday party for her and they invited over some of the other kids. She was wearing this white dress, it was conservative but I was suddenly aware of the curves that she had kept tucked under jeans and jumpers until then. I was just about to turn seventeen myself so you can imagine what my hormones were like.'

'Yeah, they're pretty rampant even now so I can indeed.'

'I could hardly speak to her when I gave her her present. She looked at me and could see through me immediately. I'll always remember that look she gave me. She realised she had me in that moment.'

Lisbon smiled over at him. 'What did she do as a carnie?'

'Animal trainer. Well, trainee one I guess. I was able to teach Victor a few commands based on what she had taught me back then.'

'So, what happened next?'

He sighed again and pursed his lips. 'I guess you could say we fell in love. Well, as much as you can be sure of that at that age. We spent every free moment together. By the time I was ready to turn eighteen I decided it was time to leave. I was fed up of doing all the work and my father taking all the money to gamble or drink away. I'd watched him enough to be able to rope in people myself. Angela and I had talked and she wanted out of that life too. Some people who met me talked about doing some private readings for them so I thought it was time. So, I pitched her the idea of us leaving together. Told her that I would support her as a psychic until she was able to find a job caring for animals.'

'She knew you were a fake though, right?'

'Absolutely. She always knew. In the beginning she knew I did it because it was what my father has taught me to do so she gave me some leeway, I guess. She wasn't happy for me to continue conning people if we left but she loved me. I think she hoped it would only be for a little while and that she would talk me into doing something else in time. She agreed to leave with me once we saved up some more money. She wanted to wait another year. But I was too impatient. I told her that I didn't want to wait any longer and if she truly loved me as much as she said then she would come with me.'

Lisbon's eyes widened. 'So, you left without her?'

He nodded slowly. 'I thought she'd come around. I thought she'd run after me. '

'But she didn't.'

'No. She was as stubborn as me in many ways. Neither one of us ever wanted to give in when we had a fight but she was always the one who did. She would come to me and then I'd kiss her and make her laugh until I was forgiven for whatever I'd done to annoy her. I figured she would come after me after a few days without me.' He turned to look at her and gave a small smile. 'See? Arrogant asshole even back then.'

He continued, 'Anyway, I was living in this flea pit of a motel a few weeks later, most of my money was gone. I had done some readings but bookings were drying up. She had been right. I should have waited until I'd saved up more. I could hardly feed myself never mind her.'

'So you went back?'

'No. Stubborn. Remember? I got some jobs labouring until the psychic stuff picked up again. I got a break one night doing a private reading. The woman I was doing it for went to a lot of psychics and the club she belonged to were looking for theme nights so she booked me in. That led to other bookings and, well, you know the rest pretty much.'

'You never saw her again?'

'Once I had earned enough money to find somewhere that didn't have rat droppings on the carpets I made my way back. Got a new suit and haircut and decided it was time not to take no for an answer, to be the one who gave in for a change. I hadn't even looked at another girl in between. I even bought an engagement ring. A cheap one but figured she could change it later. Just wanted to marry her, for us to have children and live the rest of my life with her.'

'How long had it been since you'd seen her?'

'Ah, by then, about eight months I think. But when I got there she had already left. That thought hadn't even entered my mind. I never thought she'd leave on her own. Turned out she got a job in Florida at some wildlife park a few weeks before.' He breathed deeply and rubbed his fingers down Lisbon's arm.

'I asked around and found out she was heartbroken after I left, apparently she cried for weeks on end. Her father punched me when he saw me. He was a gentle man so I realised then what a mess I'd made.' He sighed heavily.

'Did you go to Florida?'

He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. 'She was just getting back on her feet again when she managed to get that job. It was one she always wanted. So, what was I do? Run after her again and drag her back to L.A., to live a life with me she would have hated instead of following her own dreams? She couldn't stand the psychic thing, she was honest to a fault and I imagined as time went on she would start to hate me for it. By that stage I knew she had no hope of talking me out of it, the more money I made and the more attention it got me the more I enjoyed it. I figured it was better to leave well enough alone for both our sakes. So, I went back to L.A. instead. I think it was the most unselfish decision I've ever made. Or maybe the dumbest, I could never figure out which.'

'That's...so sad. You never felt like looking her up?'

He nodded placing his arms around her again. 'About eight years ago I did. I was doing pretty well for myself and I'd never met anyone else that mattered in between and thought maybe there was a still a chance of me settling down with her. I found out she was still in Florida. She was married with two kids. The next time I was down there I got her address. She lived near the beach and I saw her within ten seconds as I got near to it. My heart jumped. She had long blonde hair and a smile that lit up her face. She looked as beautiful to me then as when I'd known her years before. Then I saw her husband and the children. They looked like they were trying to teach one of their daughters how to fly a kite but the wind kept on pushing it down. I noticed the way she looked at him. The joy in her eyes as they laughed together. She was so...carefree and happy. She was clearly head over heels in love with him. A perfect family right in front of me.'

Jane's eyes glistened as he spoke, his mind reliving the memory.

'You didn't speak to her, then.'

He shook his head. 'What would I have gained from it? She was married to a man who adored her, had two great kids.'

He stretched his arms out before placing them around her again. 'Is this not weird for you? Me telling you about a previous love of my life?'

'A little but it's nice to know you haven't always been an conceited misogynist your whole life.'

He chuckled a little. 'It's strange isn't it? The decisions you make sometimes. The different paths they lead down. I used to always wonder what would have happened if I'd waited and we left together the year after or if she had come with me when I left. Wondered if we would have gotten married and had kids. If we'd still be together and happy. Guess I'll never know.'

He looked at her again, a soft smile on his face. 'I didn't think I would ever find someone again who made me feel the way she did. I gave up after seeing her in Florida. Decided I'd never fall in love again so may as well enjoy as much sex as I could instead.'

He trailed his fingers down her cheek. 'You're so different from her but you have the same honest quality, the same goodness.' He smoothed a hair from her face. 'Guess it's true what they say, opposites attract.'

Lisbon kissed him softly and snuggled into his chest as he smoothed her hair.

'So, how about you? Ever been in love?' he whispered.

'I thought so once but after hearing your story I'm not so sure. I was engaged when I was a teenager but I left him to join the police. Looking back, he was a convenience. It's terrible thinking that now but things weren't good at home. Greg was nice...reliable-'

'Sounds like other words for boring to me.'

'Hush. He was a nice guy. He made things at home a little more bearable. But I don't think I ever really felt what you're talking about. You know...the thunderbolt.'

'How about now?' He put his hand to her chin and brought it up to his face, kissing her slowly, pushing his lips into hers and moving his hand over the satin covering her back at the same pace of his kiss. He pushed her head back to her pillow and deepened it, darting his tongue inside and leisurely moving it around her mouth. He drew air for a second before plunging his tongue into her again, the hand on her back moving up to cradle her neck, caressing her hairline, his tongue picking up pace inside her mouth. He slowed the movements down again and finished with a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled at her, her face red and her pupils dilated.

She breathed out and blinked in quick succession. 'Well, I have to say, that was pretty damn close. Maybe you should give it another shot.'

So he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there wasn't much from Lisbon in this chapter but she'll feature heavily in the next.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers, especially those that find the time to do so with each chapter, it's heart-warming to hear your lovely and inspiring words. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – Sucker Punch<p>

Jane woke up on his stomach and stretched his arm across the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes, the sunlight streaming in making him blink rapidly to focus. He huffed. She wasn't in the bed. He wondered if he would ever wake up to her beside him. If she ever fancied changing professions she could become a ninja or cat burglar with her propensity of getting herself out of a bed without the other occupant noticing.

He smiled when he thought about the night before. She had allowed him to take the lead when they made love and knew giving up control like that was far from her nature. He knew it wouldn't always be like that if they continued their relationship and the truth was he didn't want it to be all of the time but he appreciated the thought behind it. He had taken things slowly and she had allowed him to set the pace, another big step for her. It had been a new experience for him too. She was right, it wasn't just sex anymore. He felt every touch of her in his heart and allowed himself the joy of being able to let his body give in to the feelings she instilled in him without over thinking what his next move should be. He had almost wept when he made her orgasm, of being able to see behind the curtain of her soul in that instant. It was a heady feeling and he hoped she had felt the same when she looked in his eyes.

Then he chuckled to himself. She was a naturally impatient person and it was apparent she wanted to tell him just to get on with it a couple of times but she had kept quiet, allowing him to tease her and to enjoy the sensations he gave her. He grinned, wondering how far he could push her before she lost patience and took back control of the situation. Even though he was in love he was still a devil at heart, he couldn't change his spots overnight even if he wanted to. And he wanted to push the boundaries with her as she did with him. The last thing he ever wanted to be was a 'nice guy' like Greg and for her to become bored by him. So maybe he would try that tonight. Or better still, this afternoon. He felt the familiar bulge underneath him. It was lucky she had got out of bed. If she had been still in it he would have found it difficult letting her out of it all day.

He turned on his back, using his biofeedback tricks to control himself. He listened intently and then he heard Victor's bark on the beach outside. Of course, she had got up to walk his dog. He strolled over to the window and caught a glance on them below. She was wearing jogging pants and a loose T shirt and was running up the beach with Victor chasing alongside her. He could see her mouth wide open in a smile and her dimples on full display as he splashed her as he darted in the waves next to her. He was a lucky man to have found love twice and he wasn't about to let this one go.

* * *

><p>When she and Victor came back in she was breathless and her face was a bright cherry red. Victor came over to him as he finished making coffee for her and he knelt down and gave him a big hug. His dog never looked happier and he had to agree, this petite firecracker of a woman had the same effect on him. Victor went over to his basket, no doubt ready for a nap after his run and she came up to him, a grin still on her face.<p>

'Morning' she said, kissing him gently on the lips. 'Hope you don't mind I took Victor out already. It was such a beautiful day, shame to waste it in bed.'

He kissed her back and handed her a mug of coffee. She was expecting him to make some comment about how being in bed with him wasn't a waste but he took a sip of his tea instead before putting it back on the counter. 'Morning to you too' he replied, holding her waist.

She went to pull away from him but he held on to her and she giggled in his arms wrestling to get free. 'Stop it. I'm all sweaty.'

He raised his eyebrows and held her tighter, beginning to nuzzle her neck. 'I know' he answered seductively.

She laughed before quickly turning him around and put his arm up behind his back as she had done to many criminals in her time. Although shocked at first, he tilted his head towards her and said, 'You know doing this isn't dampening my enthusiasm much. In fact, it's increasing it.'

She laughed again and let him go, planting a quick kiss on his cheek and picked up her coffee before heading to have a shower.

He shouted after her as he began to make breakfast. 'When you come back down bring your handcuffs. You've given me a few ideas.'

He grinned as he heard her chuckle walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>They sat on the beach after breakfast as Victor splashed in the waves. She had splashed around a bit herself but she wasn't a strong swimmer. Jane had dived right in and she was perfectly happy watching him from the shore. Now he wore long shorts and a loose white shirt, she in a bathing suit covered by a sarong and a wide brimmed hat.<p>

'What would you like for dinner? You want to go out somewhere? There are some nice spots around here.' he asked.

'Let me cook for a change.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'I think I'd like something better than a bowl of cereal.'

She raised an eyebrow in response. 'I can cook a little you know. I practically raised my three brothers.'

'And they're still breathing?' he replied, staring out to sea, a slight smile on his face.

She punched him on the arm.

'Ow' he laughed. 'Okay. So what are you intending to poison me with?'

'Keep that up and I will. I know of at least ten things that could kill you without ever being detected.'

He chuckled a little. 'So, what's it to be?'

'Beef bourguignon.'

He glanced over at her. 'Fancy.' He thought for a second as she nodded, smiling to herself. 'But you're from an Irish background like myself so are you sure it's not called beef stew?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Well, replace the stout with red wine and brandy, add some garlic and you have pretty much the same dish.'

He grinned at her as she grinned back. 'Make me a list and I'll go and get the supplies then. You okay staying here with Victor? No point dragging us all to the store.'

'Sure.'

* * *

><p>As he was out shopping Lisbon brought Victor inside. She was afraid of burning up and the morning in the sun was making her a little tired. She reached into a bookcase and found a novel to read until he came back. After dozing off for a little while on the couch she heard his doorbell ring. She knew he had a key attached to his car keys so it wasn't him. He had a camera installed at the front gate and a man appeared before her on the screen beside the front door. She pushed the intercom button.<p>

'Hello? Can I help you?'

The man's face creased a little. He was a man not far off her height with beady eyes and looked like he was sweating. 'Yeah, honey, I'm here to see Paddy. Get him for me, will you sweetheart?'

She raised her eyes. Charmer, this one. 'Sorry, he's not home at the moment. You want to call back later?'

She saw him sigh and was glad she could keep him out sweating in the heat of the sun. 'Just let me in, all right? I'm his agent Eddie Larson.' His tone had gone from chauvinistic to annoyed. He was obviously used to the airheads Patrick normally invited here. She had heard Jane mention the name and he looked as shifty as an agent to a fake psychic should look she supposed.

'Can I see some I.D.?' She grinned saying the words.

He sighed again, obviously exasperated as he pulled out his driving licence. 'Here' he said, pointing it at the screen.

She could see it clearly and knew it was him but she replied, 'Sorry, can I just get a look at you again.'

He pulled the licence away.

'And the licence again?' She almost let out a laugh as he put it back up to the screen.

'Okay, I guess. Come on in.' She pushed the buzzer, allowing the gates to open.

She stood behind the counter, a bottle of water in her hand as the man she let in gave her the onceover. Or should that have been the twiceover. He lingered on her breasts even longer than Jane had when he first met her but had none of the charm to pull it off in any fashion. She disliked him immediately. Victor came beside her and she smiled at him. He was an incredible guard dog. He must have met this man many times but she was his first concern and it brightened her heart even though this man posed no threat to her.

'So' he said, finally looking at her in the eyes. 'What's your name, honey?'

She decided to play him at his own tricks and looked him up and down before responding. 'Teresa, _honey_.'

He didn't get the sarcasm and he grinned at her instead. 'Well, you're a fine little one, aren't you?' he replied.

She rolled her eyes. 'Do you want something to drink while you wait for Patrick?' She had turned her tone back to businesslike and she saw the confused expression on his face. Had Patrick Jane ever brought a woman back here who could even string two sentences together? Then she realised she was here like the rest of them, what did that say about her?

'Water, thanks' he replied. He continued to stare at her but she saw him trying to figure her out now.

She gave him a bottle of water. 'Something on your mind?' she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

'How'd you meet him? You're obviously not a model or his normal type.'

Lovely man, she thought. 'He helped me when Malcolm Warren was murdered.'

His eyes lit up. 'Ah...you're a cop.'

'CBI' she corrected him.

He nodded. 'Right. CBI. So, you off duty now I guess or do you have a gun hidden in that sarong of yours?' he sniggered.

'Come any closer and you'll find out for yourself.'

He chuckled. 'Ah. A feisty one. So that's what he's into at the moment.'

Her face dropped a little despite herself. This man knew Jane a long time and had undoubtedly seen many women come and go. Maybe his infatuation with her was just a phase.

He came a little closer and looked in her eyes. 'You know, sometimes when Paddy's done I get his leftovers. What's say I get your number when he's finished with you? He won't mind. Never has done before. In fact, sometimes, we've even been known to share.'

* * *

><p>Jane arrived back and saw Eddie's car in his driveway. What did he want? He huffed and got out of the car, the groceries in two brown paper bags in front of him. As he moved the bags in his arms to open the front door he heard Victor barking. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Eddie lying on the floor with a bloody nose and Lisbon shaking her right hand after obviously punching him. Victor stood beside her, barking at Eddie.<p>

He looked at Victor. 'Quiescite.' The dog immediately stopped barking and came to his side. He looked at Eddie and Lisbon. 'Well, I see you two are getting to know each other.'

Eddie scrambled to his feet. 'Get this crazy bitch out of here, Paddy!' He looked at Lisbon. 'I'll have your badge for this!'

Before Jane could say anything Lisbon shouted back at Eddie. 'Bite me! You think anyone is going to believe a weasel like you!'

Jane turned to Eddie. 'Okay, what did you say?'

Eddie cast his glance back to Jane. 'What did I say? Did you not see what this crazy bit-'

'You call her that one more time and you'll have more than a punch in the nose to worry about' Jane replied evenly.

Eddie's eyes widened. 'You're taking her side in all of this! Jesus, she must be a hell of a lay.'

Lisbon stormed up to him again and Jane turned round to her before she punched him again. Eddie was already backing off. 'Teresa, just let me handle this, okay?'

She looked at him, fire in her eyes. If it had been under different circumstances he would have ripped that sarong right off her and carried her to bed.

She nodded finally. 'Fine, I'll leave you two to it. From what I've heard you enjoy each other's company.' With that she marched up the stairs. Jane didn't know what to make of her last comment so turned his attention to Eddie again. By this stage he was rifling through Jane's freezer for a bag of ice and putting it to his nose, wincing.

'What the hell, Eddie!'

'I think she's broken my nose!'

'Can you move it?'

'Yes, but-'

'So it's not broken. What happened?'

He shrugged. 'Nothing. I was complimenting her and she went at me.'

Jane nodded. He had experienced Eddie's _complimentin_g of women in the past and he had been lucky Lisbon's gun hadn't been at hand. Jane sighed. 'What do you want anyway, we didn't have a meeting.'

Eddie took the ice off and went to his briefcase. 'Just had a meeting in L.A. so I thought I'd surprise you. Didn't know you had a she-devil in tow.'

Jane bit back a smile. 'Okay, so what's the surprise?'

Eddie's eyes lit up again. 'They want you. MGM in Vegas. They've offered you a contract for three months.' He pulled out a contract and handed it to Jane. 'Look at it, Paddy. A cool million.'

Jane stared at the contract in front of him.

'What's say you lose the bit-. I mean what's say you tell _Teresa_ you have an emergency and you and me go out and celebrate? This is it as last, the big time. It's what we've been working towards for ten years.'

Jane continued to look at the contract in his hands. 'I need some time to think this over' he said finally.

'What are you talking about! Look, you're good but I can't get you any more than that. But after three months, if you get the audiences in you can probably write your own ticket for an extension.'

Jane put the contract down on the table beside the couch and walked over to the patio doors. 'When do they want an answer?' he said quietly, looking at the ocean in front of him.

'Two days time or they move on to someone else. What the hell is going on with you?'

Jane nodded. 'Leave the contract and get out' he replied firmly, his back still to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Crossed Paths & Crossroads

When Eddie left Jane cast another glance at the contract. He sighed and put it in the bottom of a drawer containing tea towels in the kitchen. He would think about it tomorrow. Now he had a she-devil to placate. He made his way up the stairs after putting the groceries away and found her packing her things into a bag furiously. She had changed into jeans and a top. The sun had turned her bare arms a bright pink and some speckles of sand still sat in her hair.

'What are you doing?'

'Moving to the spare room for tonight. Flights are full back to Sacramento so I've booked myself one first thing.'

He rolled his eyes. 'What did _I_ do? You can't blame me for Eddie's behaviour.'

'He told me' she said, her face inches apart from his.

'Told you what?'

'About your little...your little sex orgies! If you think I'm down for something like that then you have another thing coming. It may have suited the other women you've slept with to be fooled around with that slimeball but I have higher standards! At least I used to before I got involved with you!' She turned around again and continued shoving clothes into her bag.

She faced him again when she heard him bellow with laughter behind her. 'What are you laughing at? This isn't remotely funny!'

'Sex orgies! Really?'

'Amongst other things, he told me you and he liked to _share_ the women in your life.'

He laughed again. 'And you believed him?' He added, 'Jesus, I know I love sex, Teresa, but even I'd find it hard getting turned on if he was in the same bed as me no matter who else was present! And I believe the correct term is a threesome. I think an orgy is made up of more people.'

She stopped for a second and took in his words, envisioning Patrick Jane in bed with his agent. She immediately saw his point and began laughing herself. 'But why would he lie about something like that?'

'Why do you think? He knew I was serious about someone and I'm guessing after ten seconds from meeting you he realised it was you. You're hardly the usual type of a woman he's met through me. You have a brain, amongst other qualities, for a start. So, he wants you out of my life. Stop me from being distracted when I'm working.'

'You've...you've been distracted? Because of me?'

He put his hands on her arms, they were burning hot. He wondered for a millisecond where the aloe was. 'When I was on the East Coast, let's say I wasn't putting all my attention into my performances. I did okay but not as well as I could have. He saw that. He's afraid of what might happen if we get closer.'

She breathed deeply. 'Like what?'

He pulled away from her and walked into the bathroom, getting the aloe from the cabinet. He came back and began to put some on her arms, keeping his eyes fixed on them. 'Who knows? That I might decide to throw the towel in, I suppose' he said quietly.

She touched his hand as it worked its way up to her elbow and he looked at her. 'Are you thinking about that?' she whispered.

He gave her the bottle. 'I'm going for a shower. Why don't you unpack and cancel your flight.'

* * *

><p>After unpacking and calling the airline, Lisbon used the shower in the main bathroom and they met again in the bedroom. She had a towel wrapped around her as she came back into the room and he was wearing his around his waist as he used another to wipe the remaining shaving cream from his face. 'You could have joined me' he winked.<p>

So he wasn't ready to discuss the future of his livelihood any further at the moment she realised. She could hardly prise it out of him, he knew enough about her experience with Hardy to want to know more but was giving her space and time to speak to him about it.

She smiled at him instead and gave him a quick kiss, feeling the smooth skin of his chin. 'Nice. Don't ever grow a beard.'

She picked up the aloe and saw him continuing to smile at her, a devilish glint in his eyes now.

He walked over to her and took the aloe out of her hands. She raised her eyebrows in return. 'Haven't I let you be in charge enough?'

'You may not reach all your red patches. I don't want you to be sore.'

'Well you certainly didn't mind last night.'

'Well you certainly didn't complain at the time.'

That made them both laugh and he bent down and kissed her deeply, opening the bottle as her arms wrapped around his waist. He put his arms around her back and pulled the towel away with one hand, the other squirting lotion onto her back.

'Jesus, that's freezing' she gasped and he smiled into the kiss again and began to rub it into her back. 'Lie face down on the bed' he whispered into her ear.

She lay down and he moved her hair away from her shoulders, marvelling at her pert little body for a second.

She muffled from face down on the bed. 'If you're just going to stare at my ass then I'm getting back up.'

He grinned and began to put some lotion onto her shoulders, kneading his fingers into her until he felt no tension left before he moved on to her back again. He made soft but firm movements with his fingers as he trailed them to her lower back. He heard her sigh happily as he began to work on the underside of her arms. He moved on to her legs until they glistened as the afternoon sun began to fade.

He stopped for a second and looked at her, pulling her hair off her face a little. Her mouth was open and she was sound asleep. So much for a sensual massage he thought but couldn't help a grin forming on his lips and he kissed her cheek tenderly.

Then the devil in his head came to the surface again when he looked at the cheeks of her ass. He bent down and gave one of them a tiny bite. She flinched instantly. 'Ouch!' she exclaimed, rubbing her butt cheek then began to giggle.

'Turn over' he said softly. 'I have to get the other side done.' She turned over and grinned at him. 'Just so you know, you'll pay for that bite later.'

'Can't wait' he replied, as he began to rub lotion on the front of her arms and legs again. 'Now...have I missed anywhere?' he said, studying her intently. They both knew he had steadfastly avoided the pink hue that had settled in her cleavage.

'Ah...yes...of course' he finally said, his eyes fastened to it. 'Think this may require a closer inspection.'

She laughed up at him and pulled his towel away with her feet, unleashing the erection that had settled there. 'So might that' she grinned.

* * *

><p>After making love and showering again (meaning more aloe needing applied, Lisbon taking care of it herself this time or they may have ended up in an infinite loop of lotion-sex-shower-lotion), Lisbon took charge of the meal as Jane walked Victor on the beach.<p>

He couldn't stop thinking about the contract now he was (mostly) on his own. What Eddie had said was true. It was the biggest break he ever had. If he was able to do it for a year he would never have to work again. But it wasn't just the money. He was an accomplished gambler and could probably make the same money in the same time or less just by visiting the MGM's casino. It was the attention he was addicted to, the audience being in the palm of his hand as he worked them. He was a showman and a show off plain and simple.

He sighed as he saw the lights of his house in front of him. She was a good woman. A great woman. She, like Angela, hated what he did, maybe even more so. It was easier for her to put it out of her mind when it was just the two of them. He tried to imagine her introducing him to her colleagues as her boyfriend and remembered her skittish behaviour when he held her after she talked to Rebecca. She didn't want anyone to know that she was having this 'liaison' with him never mind agree to be his girlfriend whilst he still did what he did for a living.

* * *

><p>As he came back in she gave him a quick smile and resumed peeling potatoes. She had linked up her Ipod to the sound system and soft jazz played softly in the background. Victor was done in after his eventful day and immediately went to his basket, his eyes closing almost instantaneously.<p>

'Anything I can do?' he asked, opening a bottle of wine.

'No. Stew...I mean bourguignon is in the oven, just getting the mashed potatoes ready.'

He sat a glass of wine down beside her, studying her intently from the other side of the counter as he took a sip of his own.

She glanced back up. 'What's wrong? Not like you to be so quiet.'

He nodded and looked away for a second. 'Do you like me?' he asked quietly, facing her again.

She smiled back with a look of surprise. 'You think I make this dinner for just anyone?'

'I'm serious Teresa. I mean I know you're attracted to me and we have a certain chemistry together but...as a person...do you like me?'

She put the potato in her hand down and wiped her hands clean with a cloth before putting her hand on top of his. 'Where's this all coming from?'

He sighed, rubbing his thumb over hers. 'You haven't answered the question.'

'Of course I like you. At least I like who you are now, the last couple of days especially. I couldn't stand you when I first met you but I realise now that isn't the real you, it's just a front you put on.'

He nodded. 'But you hate what I do, don't you?'

She resumed peeling the potatoes, giving him the answer he knew in his heart already. She looked back up at him. 'Patrick, it's just that I can see what you could be, what you're capable of being. And I know deep down you're sick of being a conman.'

'Why do you think that?'

She pulled the contract out of the drawer. 'I wasn't snooping, I was just looking for a tea towel and saw it there. I'm guessing this is what Eddie dropped off earlier.'

He nodded. 'It's the biggest break of my life. Everything I dreamed about since I was a teenager.'

'So then why haven't you signed it already?'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Indecision

'It's a big decision' he replied, taking another sip of his wine.

'Why? You just said it's everything you ever wanted.'

He rolled his eyes and moved around to put the contract back in the drawer. She was irritatingly correct in everything she said.

She moved her peeled potatoes to the sink to wash the starch off them. 'The decision won't go away just by putting it in a drawer.'

'Well, you're hardly one to give lectures about keeping things hidden away that you don't want to talk about, are you, Teresa?' The words came out more harshly than he would have liked and he went over to her immediately. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.'

She pulled away from him, throwing the potatoes into a saucepan filled with water and turned the stove on. 'Yes you did' she replied, her back to the counter now and her arms crossed.

He held his hands up. 'Okay, you're right, I did. I've been more honest with you than anyone else my whole life and what do I get in return? What happens between us if I take this job? Can you answer that for me at least?'

'Don't use me as a scapegoat for your own decision. If you want to take this job, take it. If not, then don't.'

'Guess you've answered my question then. You don't give a damn about me either way!'

'I never said that!'

'Then what are you saying?!'

'Fine! I'm saying you're right. I hate what you do and I can't see myself with someone who does that for a living. Happy now?' She took a large sip of wine.

He took a large sip of his own. He had been correct, she hated what he did more than Angela. He saw something in her face, a memory of something he judged. 'You went to a psychic once, didn't you? That's why you hate them so much.'

She looked back at him, her mouth open in surprise.

He nodded, studying her. 'After your mother died.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

He sneered, 'So what else is new? God forbid you might open up to me about something that actually matters.'

She put her glass down and began to march up the stairs. He called after her. 'Guess you should have switched rooms earlier after all!' He heard the spare room door slam shut and he closed his eyes. This was another fine pickle he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>After an hour dinner was ready. He had mashed the potatoes and was keeping everything warm in the oven. He was sitting on the couch debating on whether to go and talk to her. Victor was awake again as a result of their shouting and looked at him, his head tilted.<p>

'Guess you're on her side' he said, patting him on the head. 'She might be a delight with you but she's a nightmare with me sometimes. A wonderful and annoying nightmare.' Jane puffed out a breath. 'And here I am trying to get relationship advice from a dog. What the hell happened to me?'

'I'd say you should only begin to worry if you get a response.'

He turned around to see her there, a look of contrition on her face. She walked over to him and sat beside him on the couch. 'Sorry, I over-reacted. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings' she said.

He put his arms around her. 'I'm sorry too. I asked you the question and you answered it honestly. Not your fault I didn't like the response. And I didn't mean to push you into discussing things you're not ready to talk about.'

'That's okay. You were right. I'm so used to holding everything in and keeping everyone out I don't even know I'm doing it half the time. I'd like to tell you about the psychic thing, if you still want to hear it. See where I'm coming from.'

He nodded. 'After dinner. I'd lost my appetite but that stew of yours smells amazing.'

'Bourguignon. And enough with the flattery.'

* * *

><p>After dinner they retired to the couch. Jane felt his stomach and moaned. 'Jeez, that was good. Think I'll have to find a way to burn it off later. Any ideas?' he winked.<p>

Then he caught her pensive expression. 'Okay' he said softly, 'What happened with the psychic you saw?'

She stared into the fire he had lit in the fireplace just before dinner. 'As you already know, I lost my mother when I was twelve. Things were...tough at home. My father didn't cope with her loss too well. He began drinking a lot and then...well...he took his anger and frustration out on me and my brothers.'

'He beat you' he confirmed, a statement rather than a question.

She nodded. 'Yeah.' She brushed a tear away. 'Anyway, when I was about fifteen or so I went into a mall one day and there was a sign there for a psychic. I didn't really believe in them even then but me and a friend from school decided to go. She wanted to find out if some boy liked her and I pretended I was going to ask the same.'

'But you wanted to hear from your mother.'

She shrugged. 'I know it's stupid but I missed her so much and I believe in an afterlife so I thought I might as well. I was cynical even then but-'

'You wanted hope. A message from her that she was still looking after you in her own way.' He had made a fortune on people wanting the exact same thing.

She nodded. 'So I went in and I guess she was pretty good. Did a cold reading on me and saw the cross around my neck like you did I suppose and came to the same conclusions. That I'd lost my mother. So she told me that she was there and that she loved me and that she loved seeing me wearing her cross.' She touched it absentmindedly. 'I was only fifteen and I so desperately wanted it to be true-'

'You believed her.'

'Yeah.' She sniffed a little. 'Feel like a right dummy now.' She shot him a faint smile.

'But that wasn't all she told me. She said I could ask her one question so I asked if...if my father would ever get better. She told me that he would come to his senses and stop beating me. I was stunned. I hadn't told her about the beatings but now I realise she could probably tell from the bruises around my wrists what was happening at home or whatever look crossed my face or my demeanour. But then I really believed she was psychic. Or maybe I just told myself that as I really wanted it to be true. I practically skipped out of there, waiting for him to stop. To be the man he was before my mother died.'

Jane took her hand. 'But he never did.'

She shook her head. 'Not until he killed himself a few years later.'

'So' she said, pushing the tears away and straightening her shoulders, 'Now you know why I hate what you do. It's nothing personal.'

He gazed into her eyes, a solemn expression on his face and touched her cheek. Then he slumped back on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

'You okay? 'she asked a moment later.

'Great' he replied, his hands still over his face. 'Any idea what it feels like to be a piece of crap?'

Then he withdrew his hands and smiled at her, his hand moving up to cup her cheek. 'I'm sorry about what happened to you as a kid. I know a bit about abusive fathers. Nothing in your league but I can empathise.'

She shrugged. 'Who's to say emotional abuse isn't just as damaging. But back to you now. I didn't tell you that to sway you. It's still your decision. And whatever it is I don't want you to make it because of me.'

'If I was in your place I would have said all that and more _to_ sway me. Probably would have made something up. Guess that shows how different we are.'

'How long do you have to decide?'

'I need to let Eddie know the day after tomorrow.'

'Taking my feelings out of it, it is a great opportunity for you. It's a lot of money.'

He nodded. 'Let's go to bed, I'll think about it some more tomorrow.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Make up sex?'

He grinned over at her. 'Are you sure you're not psychic?'

She gave him a long kiss. 'You don't have to be a psychic to know where your mind travels to most of the time.'

* * *

><p>'Well, I'd say I was feeling a bit better now' Jane laughed as Lisbon tumbled off him to her own side of the bed. After disposing of the condom, he got back into bed and propped himself up on one elbow and stroked her face with his finger as she caught her breath. 'You realise I can't seem to get enough of you.'<p>

She smiled back. 'Yeah, I was kinda getting that impression. But can you give me ten minutes to recover before we go for round two?'

He laughed back. 'After that performance of yours I think I'll need more than ten minutes.' His face grew serious. 'I'm not just talking about the sex though, you know that, right?'

She turned to face him, moving her fingers over the patch of hair on his chest. 'I thought we weren't going to have a deep and meaningful conversation until we got back to Sacramento.'

He sighed. 'I know but this...decision of mine moves the timeline up though, doesn't it?'

'I told you to leave me out of the equation when you make your decision. I meant it.'

He let out an exasperated sigh. 'And how do you expect me to do that, Teresa? You've practically told me it's over between us if I take this job-'

'I didn't mean it as an ultimatum.'

'Well it is nonetheless. But what you haven't told me is what happens between us if I decide to turn it down and quit.'

'What happens between us is not just my decision.'

'Okay then. Here's what I want. I want to be with you. I don't want to be with anyone else. I want us to be together, as a couple. Do you want that too?'

She moved away from him and lay looking at the ceiling.

'Guess I have my answer' he said softly.

She quickly turned her head towards him. 'Stop trying to read and second guess every reaction from me, Patrick! It's more complicated than what I want.'

'Why? Who else do we have to consult? Is there an elder brother I have to ask to court you or something?'

'Stop being facetious!'

'So then tell me the truth!' As soon as he uttered the words he realised what she had meant. Being in love was definitely putting him off his game, he should have noticed this days ago.

She was sitting up on the bed now, her knees to her chest, trying to calm down enough to speak.

He pulled himself up and put his arms around her, moving one hand up to her face to make her look at him. He saw the fear and anguish in her eyes and nodded. 'You're afraid of what Red John might do to me if he finds out we're together.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Warning: M rated material in the second section, it's pretty full on (for my writing anyway) so please feel free to skip over. I've made this chapter a little longer than my usual ones to make up for those who don't want to read that particular section. And over 250 reviews, I'm astonished and very happy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 - Daytrip<p>

'Of course I'm worried about it, Patrick. I probably shouldn't even have come here with you. He may already know. The last thing I want is to be responsible for another death.'

He pulled her back into his arms as they lay down again. 'If anything happens to me, he'll be responsible, not you. I've known all along that you have a serial killer with a severe case of the hots for you.'

'It's not funny' she replied but smiled a little, knowing he was trying to calm her down bringing some levity to the situation.

He kissed her head and sighed. 'So, in better news, if I stop what I do for a living and you didn't have a sociopath stalking you you'd give us a shot?'

She looked up at him and smiled again, kissing him lightly on the lips. 'How could I not?'

He grinned back, kissing her softly.

She put her head back on his chest. 'But we do have those things in the way' she said sadly.

'Well, no point worrying about the second thing at the moment. If he knows you're here with me then it's too late to do anything about it now. And you can't live your life with him constantly in your head, Teresa. If you do that then he's won anyway by stopping you lead a normal life.'

* * *

><p><strong>M rated section<strong>

Lisbon awoke to light kisses being placed on her back and the sheet covering her being pulled down. 'Mmm. I should warn you I'm not a morning person.'

She felt him smile into her back. 'I'm just surprised you hadn't done a vanishing act this morning like you normally do. Thought I was never going to wake up to you beside me so I thought I'd make the most of it. Besides, I'm sure I can do something do brighten your morning.' He continued kissing her lower back.

'You made coffee?' she grinned, feeling him smile again.

He grazed one of her butt cheeks with his teeth as his fingers massaged the other. 'Better than coffee?' he enquired.

'Not yet' she replied evenly.

'Mmm. I see I'll have to try a little harder then.' He moved down and began to lick each cheek in turn before moving his tongue down the centre, moving her hips up slightly to find his goal. He could smell her arousal as he began to use his tongue on her. Lisbon closed her eyes, clenching at the sheet beneath her as he worked her with his mouth.

He stopped and lay on his back instead, lifting her hips slightly above him so his face was now facing her vagina. He began again, his tongue prodding into her slowly at first and he could hear her breathing hitch. He smiled and continued, his tongue making soft passes on her before gently entering it inside her. He began a rhythm and moved her hips up and down slowly as his tongue made light passes inside. He could feel her impatience as he continued on, making sure to not push in so far that she would have release.

'Damnit' she muttered. 'Isn't this supposed to be pleasurable? You're not improving my mood any by taking all day.'

He chuckled a little, putting him off his rhythm for a second. 'Patience, woman.'

He continued again, pushing his tongue a little further in and increasing the speed he pushed and pulled her hips until he heard her begin to moan and pant. He increased the pace again and pushed into her more, feeling her clutch the pillow with her hands as the first wave of orgasm began to run through her. She tried to pull away from him as it began to overtake her but he held her firm. He pushed in further for longer, allowing his tongue to enter her fully, pulling her hips close to him and stirred it inside of her, hitting her at the right point until she screamed out and he felt the contractions around his tongue. He removed it and pushed her on to her front at lightning speed and pushed two fingers into her to prolong the orgasm. She lifted her head from the bed and pulled at his hair as she began to scream again, the second wave of pleasure rippling through her. She finally fell back onto the bed and he eased his fingers out of her, finishing with a soft kiss to the hair at her entrance.

He got up and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her hair wild and covering half her face and her chest was still wildly pumping. After brushing his teeth he came back to bed and lay beside her.

'Better than coffee?' he asked smugly as she still lay there with her eyes closed.

She opened them finally and stared at him. 'Jesus, that was something else. Guess it's not bad to be with a man with so much experience behind him.'

She pulled herself to him and kissed him, noting the minty taste.

'You might enjoy what I did down there but the catholic schoolgirl in you doesn't want to taste yourself. It would seem...sordid somehow, right?'

She nodded. How the hell did he know that? She hated it when men did that and then went to kiss her straight after.

He kissed her again. 'Just so you know, though, you don't know what you're missing.'

* * *

><p>She got up and used the bathroom, brushing her own teeth before coming back to bed and kissed him deeply. 'I still want coffee. But let's take care of you first.'<p>

He chuckled. 'You're putting my needs above your first caffeine hit of the day, I am flattered.'

After making love he pulled her back into his arms. 'Wanna stay in bed all day?'

'Jeez, at this rate neither of us will be able to walk. Besides, we have Victor to think about.'

He smiled and kissed her head. It sounded like she was thinking of him as _their_ dog and not just his albeit subconsciously. Definite progress.

'Let's get out of here then, take a drive somewhere for the day.'

'Sounds good.'

Just then his phone rang beside him. He picked it up and looked at the name, rolling his eyes. He showed her the screen with Eddie's name flashing on it.

She rolled her eyes back and got out of bed, pulling on a football jersey from her bag. 'I'll go let Victor out and make the tea and coffee.'

She gave him a kiss and left the room.

* * *

><p>'So, what did the weasel want?' she asked, handing him his tea.<p>

He took a long sip, closing his eyes, savouring its taste. His most favourite moment in any morning was drinking his first cup of tea of the day. Although how he had woke Lisbon that morning may be competition. 'You make good tea.'

'I'm observant. Watched you do it enough times by now. You're a creature of habit. Milk first then you dip the teabag a certain number of times. Hardly rocket science.'

'He wanted to know my decision, naturally' he responded, going back to her earlier question.

'What did you tell him?'

'That I was still mulling things over and he'd have my decision by tomorrow.'

She grinned at him. 'I'm guessing he wasn't too impressed.'

He laughed. 'That would be an understatement.'

'Suppose he blames me for all of this.'

'Pretty much' he grinned.

She put her arms around him. 'Maybe you should take it. For your own good. If Red John does know about us it may prove to him that this thing between us isn't serious. That it was just a bit of fun. He'd probably leave you out of it from now on. If you still want to quit then do it at the end of the contract, he would have lost interest in you by then.'

'Mmm' he replied, moving a hair from her cheek and gazing into her eyes intently. 'You're most probably right.'

'So...so you'll take it?'

'I didn't say that.'

She puffed and pulled away from him. 'You have to be the most stubborn man I've ever met. Who else would want to make themselves a target for a serial killer?'

He walked towards her again and put his arms around her. 'Someone who's fallen in love with the fascination of that serial killer' he said softly.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She ran her tongue over her lips and looked from side to side.

'Maybe I should have handcuffed you before I said that. Right now you're looking for the nearest exit' he joked softly, letting go of her waist and running his hand through his hair.

'Patrick-'

'I know, we agreed no deep and meaningfuls. But I'm tired of holding it in. I told you, Teresa, I've been in love before. I know what it feels like. And this is it. And, I know you're not there yet and you're fighting against it for numerous obvious reasons but I think you're beginning to feel the same way.'

'But we hardly know each other.'

'I think we know each other better than you're letting on. What you mean is that we haven't known each other that long.'

He decided to change the subject. 'But today we have some more fun. We may as well before we decide where this is going tomorrow. Where do you want to go today?'

Lisbon faltered a second and took a deep sip of coffee. 'We could...um..we could go for a drive along the coast if you like.'

Jane moved his head from side to side, considering the option. 'There's a gun range about an hour or so away I think, how about that?'

She almost choked on her coffee. '_You_ want to go to a gun range?'

'Meh, not really but as much as I released some stress for you this morning it's beginning to build up again. You've touched your cross six times in the last five minutes. So it's a gun range or I carry you back up those stairs.'

She blushed and smiled. 'Jeez, is it possible for nothing to get past you?'

'Not really. But in time you'll be able to fool me better I would imagine.'

'You don't have to go to a gun range to pacify me. I'll be fine.'

'Well it may do no harm for me to get a little practice in too. If I decide I want to be fodder for a serial killer I may as well be prepared.'

She could hardly argue with that logic. 'Have you ever even fired a gun?'

'I was a pretty crack shot growing up where moving ducks are concerned.'

'Huh?'

'You know the shooting range at carnivals; I used to win a cuddly toy pretty much every time.'

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>She moved his aim a little higher as he held the gun in his hand, adjusting his fingers.<p>

'You're not helping, Teresa.'

'Why not? I'm trying to teach you the correct stance and way to hold it.'

'I thought you said the most important thing was to breathe slowly before pulling the trigger. Do you not realise how much of a turn on this is?'

She blushed as she realised her breasts were pressed against him and she had moved one of his legs with hers to stand correctly so she was practically rubbing up against him. 'Sorry' she smiled, moving away.

He breathed out, giving her a quick wink and began to shoot. All six rounds made their way to the target, three of them within the inner circle.

'Pretty good. You could be quite a good shot if you practiced more.'

'High praise indeed from my own personal Yoda.'

'Do you think it's wise to call me that when I have weapons to hand?'

He smiled back at her. 'Okay, your turn.'

She picked up her gun, six shots going straight to the middle of the smallest circle.

She looked back at him. 'No comments?'

'I think we should find a hotel room, fast.'

'Hush' she grinned.

He made his way back to the car as she finished off, taking Victor out for a quick bit of fresh air. She came back out ten minutes later, hugged Victor and kissed Jane. 'Thanks for that. I needed it. I know it's not your thing.'

'That's okay. Now we get to do one of my things.'

'Oh god, what have I got myself into? Where are you taking me?'

He grinned back, opening the car door for her. 'Wait and see.'

* * *

><p>After lunch at a small beachfront restaurant Jane drove to a small town and parked outside an art gallery.<p>

'Come on' he said, ushering her inside as he put the lead on Victor.

'They don't mind dogs in here?'

'No. I know the owner. And I've spent a fortune in here.'

As he walked in a woman in her forties came up to him and put her arms around him. 'Patrick, how lovely to see you again. Here to buy a piece?'

'Hopefully Alicia' he grinned. 'By the way, this is my friend Teresa.'

The woman shook her hand immediately and smiled at her, a hint of surprise on her face. 'Nice to meet you, Teresa.' She looked back at Jane. 'Let me know if you need any help.'

Lisbon gave Jane a glance. Before she said anything he did. 'I haven't slept with her. Despite what you might think I haven't slept with every woman in California.'

'I didn't think you had!'

'Whoa, high voice!'

'What do you mean?'

'Well when you lie your voice tilts higher.'

'She was surprised to meet me.'

'She was surprised because I've never brought anyone here before. So, see anything you like?'

Lisbon looked around and shrugged. 'I don't know. I don't really get art.'

He smiled back. 'I know what you mean. When you came to my house I realised I'd put things on the wall that would impress people. Now I want to buy something that I like instead. And I want to buy you something too.'

'Don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't appreciate it. It would be a waste.'

'But it would remind you of this time together. If...if this is going to be our last proper day together then I want to be able to look at something on my wall to remind me of it.'

Her eyes began to fill with tears. 'You're a son of a bitch pulling my heartstrings like that, Patrick Jane.'

'I never said I intended to play fair, Teresa Lisbon.'

He eventually talked her into a small impressionist print of yellow daisies swaying in a field of grass. She said her mother and her used to make daisy chains together so it brought back the memory for her. He settled on an abstract print of different shades of green. He told her he liked the shapes. What he didn't tell her was that it was the colours he was drawn to as they reminded him of how her eyes changed in colour depending on the lighting and her moods.

By the time they arrived back at his house it was almost dusk. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Jane stopped and sniffed.

'What is it?' Lisbon yawned, and then noticed Victor was cowering beside her feet.

Jane looked at her, patting the dog between them. 'Smell that?'

Lisbon breathed in deeply. An all too familiar scent hit her. 'Blood' she replied.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry to the guest reviewer who wanted to know where yesterday's update was. With my frequent updates I am really spoiling you it seems! (UK readers may get that joke based on a certain advertisement for a chocolate with a nut at its centre, not so sure about overseas readers however...) Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Thought I'd add a joke in these comments as this chapter is pretty lacking in humour. It will pick up again though, promise.**

**And I was overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter especially, thank you all so much.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 – The Message<p>

Lisbon whispered, 'Stay here' as she drew her gun out of her bag and entered the kitchen before Jane had time to stop her. He stayed in the hall and knelt down to Victor, holding on to his collar and whispered, 'Ostendo.' Victor immediately began to pull at his collar towards the stairs in front of him. He was patting Victor to settle him again when Lisbon came back to the hallway. 'No sign of anything in the kitchen.'

'Upstairs' he whispered to her and she nodded, beginning to take the stairs. She turned around when she saw him following her. 'What the hell are you doing?' Stay where you were!' she said quietly but firmly.

'No chance' he replied, raising his eyebrows to challenge her.

She rolled her eyes in return. 'Okay, but stay behind me.'

When they made it to the top of the stairs a note was attached to the front of Jane's bedroom door and the smell of blood more pronounced. They could see a red smiley face at the bottom of it before they could make out the words.

They looked at each other before reading it as they got closer.

_My darling Teresa_

_I'm most disappointed that you have decided to spend your nights with a fraud. After the gift I had Rebecca give you I imagined your thoughts would be focused on me alone. But he's not the first man you have bedded to distract yourself from dwelling on me and I don't imagine this liar is any different. I'm still the first thought in your head in the morning and in your last waking moment each night. Other men may claim your body but I have already claimed your mind. This one has lasted longer than the others and that leads me to believe you're trying to make me jealous. Know that I am. _

_But It's time to get back to our game and be done with him. You only have room in your life for one of us. If you do not finish this quickly then I will take the option out of your hands. You had a choice before and you chose the wrong path. Don't make the same mistake twice._

_P.S. I didn't intend to kill when I came here today but I could not resist temptation when I found the delectable creature behind this door. Think of it as a farewell present for Mr Jane or a premonition of his fate._

Lisbon swallowed. 'Go back downstairs and wait for me. You don't want to see what's behind this door. He's obviously already gone.'

He paused for a second standing there before she spoke again, a little louder. 'I'm serious, Patrick, take Victor and go back to the kitchen. Try not to touch things too much. We're going to need to get the techs here to dust for prints. We won't find any but it's procedure.'

'No. I need to see this, Teresa.'

'You're going to vomit again. If it is a woman it's going to be much worse than Hicks.'

He shrugged. 'Maybe. I'll run to the bathroom if I feel the need.'

She shook her head sighing loudly and took out a tissue from her pocket to open the door. One of the bedside lights was on so that the first image they saw was the red smiley face on the wall opposite. She knew they hadn't left any lights on this morning so Red John had done this for dramatic effect. He couldn't have known what time they would be home at so wouldn't have wanted them to come in and see the body first if they had merely turned on the light switch at the door in the dark.

She walked in slowly with her gun held up, listening for any sounds in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. She nodded to Jane behind her, confirming they were alone. He patted Victor and gave him a command to stay outside the door as he walked in behind her. No point the dog having nightmares. He was already shaking more as he ascended the stairs with them. Lisbon turned the light switch on in the bedroom using the same tissue she had used to open the door and Jane gagged at the sight in front of him as light suddenly flooded the room. His white walls and ceiling were covered with splatters of blood, from tiny spots to long lines streaked like red lightning bolts. He saw Lisbon focus on the body in the bed and he came closer. The smell of death hit him again and he swallowed hard to keep the bile from rising. The woman was naked, the sheets bright red beneath her and her body was slashed until it was barely recognisable. He brought his eyes up to her face and saw ice blue eyes staring back at him. 'Oh, god' he whispered.

Lisbon turned to face him. 'Who is she?'

He croaked, 'Selina. Selina Jansen.'

* * *

><p>After Lisbon called it in she found him sitting on the couch, a cup of tea shaking in his hands. 'I made chamomile if you want any' he said quietly.<p>

'When was the last time you saw her?' she asked as she sat beside him.

'The night Malcolm Warren was murdered. She was my alibi, remember?'

She nodded. 'And you haven't been in touch with her since?'

'No, of course not.' He paused for a second, studying her expression. 'Is this some kind of an interrogation, Teresa?'

'I need to know why she was here Patrick.'

'How the hell would I know? I was with you all day if you recall. She liked me, maybe she thought we'd rekindle something by just showing up.'

She nodded. 'Does she know the code for the gate?'

He thought for a second, putting his hand through his hair. 'Um. Yes. The night she spent here I was out walking Victor on the beach before dinner so she called me from the gate and I gave her the code to save her waiting.'

'How many other people have the code?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know. A few I guess. I've never really been that worried about security.' He exhaled. 'Until now, that is.'

'You'll need to change the code and keep it to yourself.'

He stopped the teacup just before it hit his lips. 'Eddie.'

'Huh?'

'That's who sent her here. When I talked to him this morning I told him we were going out for the day. She knew him, he set her up with some modelling work in the past I think, probably owed him a favour.'

'So he thought he'd send an ex round to wait for you in bed to see what I'd do.'

He nodded, sighing loudly. 'I imagine so. Stupid idiot.'

'We'll need to talk to him.'

He nodded. After a moment he took a long sip of tea, staring ahead of him. 'You were right, Hicks was nothing compared to that. I saw photos of crime scenes when my PI did some research on him but it's a different matter entirely seeing what he does when he takes his time and enjoys his work.'

'At least you didn't vomit this time' she replied, shooting him a faint smile.

He suddenly put his cup down and embraced her tightly, needing the comfort of a pair of warm arms. 'Jesus, how do you look at that every day?' he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

She was surprised initially but then put her hands through his hair as he held on to her. 'You get used to it.'

He kissed her hair. 'Think that's the saddest thing I've ever heard in my life.'

'Well, not every day is as bad as that thankfully. I'll never get used to one of his crime scenes.'

He pulled away again and picked his cup back up, holding it tightly with both hands. 'I treated her like crap. The last time I saw her I couldn't wait to get her out of here. She wasn't a bad person. Just superficial and full of herself.' He laughed softly to himself. 'A lot like me if I'm being honest.'

After a minute he pulled himself together again. 'So what happens now?'

'Local police are on their way to tape off the house and Minelli and my team are on their way from Sacramento. CSU too. We're trying to keep it out of the press for now but it's Red John and the fact he's targeted someone with a media profile means it won't stay that way for long. Media relations will want to talk to you about the press angle and any questions you may receive. You'll undoubtedly get requests from papers and TV for interviews once this gets out as you have a profile yourself. You'll need to move out of your house until techs are finished combing the place. My team will need to question us about our whereabouts today and so on. As I'm involved in this personally I imagine Minelli will put Cho in charge of gathering the evidence. Not that there'll be anything worthwhile in any case.'

He glanced back at her, a line of worry etched between her eyes as he tried to take in all her words. 'I'm sorry your team had to find out about us like this. I know this is the last thing you wanted. To be associated with a psychic is bad enough never mind your team finding out about your love life.'

'Can't be helped' she replied quietly.

* * *

><p>By the time Cho and Rigsby arrived it was almost dawn. After being questioned about their activities that day, Jane had dozed off on the couch with Victor at his feet but Lisbon was too keyed up to sleep and wandered the house instead, drinking coffee and mulling over the note Red John had left her.<p>

Minelli was on his way to talk to her further but had called and told her to let Cho take over for now as she had expected. Cho was as stoic as ever, treating the place as a usual crime scene but Rigsby blushed as he looked through the contents of the bedroom once the M.E. had taken the body away, embarrassed no doubt by the sight of his boss's taste in underwear.

She was standing facing the patio doors when she heard a stirring behind her.

'Hey' he croaked, sitting up on the couch. 'You been awake all night?'

She nodded. She walked over and handed him the contract for Vegas, her eyes giving nothing away. 'Sign this and call Eddie to tell him you're taking the job.'

He didn't look at it but at her instead. 'So, you're taking the decision out of my hands, is that it? Just going to give in to him like that.'

'There is no decision to make now. This is the only way that shows him we're done. You read the note. He's going to kill you if we continue this. I'm sorry if you're tired of the psychic life but you'll have to do it for a little while longer. He wouldn't expect us to continue a relationship when I'm in Sacramento and you're in Vegas and this should convince him of that. It should stop him from coming after you. By the time the contract finishes he'll have most likely lost interest in you. Then you can quit if you still see fit.' She had tried to say the words nonchalantly but he could see the struggle in her eyes as she tried to raise the barrier to her heart once again.

He got up and put his arms around her. To his surprise she didn't flinch but her team and Red John knew about them by this stage so there was no point in denying anything as she rested her head against his chest. 'And what if I decide I'm not willing to go along with this plan of yours?'

She pulled away from him, tears springing from her as anger took over suddenly. 'I'm trying to save your life, you jackass! Sign the damn thing and be done with it and be done with me! For once in my life I'd like to know what it feels like to save someone for a change!'

She backed away from him and opened the patio doors to get some air, walking out to the decking. He came behind her a few minutes later and put his arms around her. She couldn't help but remember the first evening she had arrived here and he had done the same. Then the sun had been setting and now it was beginning to rise in the sky and she couldn't help think of the twisted irony of that symbolism.

'Please Patrick. Just do as I say and walk away' she pleaded.

She heard him sigh and he whispered in her ear, 'No. I'm not giving you up, Teresa. He doesn't get to win that easily.' Before she could turn round to object he held on to her tighter. 'But I have an idea to buy us some time so we can come up with a plan to get this son of a bitch out of our lives for good.'


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks again for all your lovely comments and follows. A bit of an larger chapter from me this time. I have a bit on this week so my updates may be a little more sporadic than usual.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27- Planning<p>

Before Lisbon could ask what his idea was she heard a familiar voice clearing his throat behind her. She turned around quickly pushing Jane away to come face to face with Minelli, his eyebrows raised.

'Boss, you're here' she stuttered.

Jane couldn't help a small smile form on his lips. She looked like she had been caught by the school principal making out with the worst boy in the school. She caught the glance he was giving her and glared at him.

'Agent Lisbon, Mr Jane. Well, it seems trouble seems to find a way to follow you both around, doesn't it' Minelli stated.

Lisbon shrugged a little, her face still blushed from him finding her with Jane's arms wrapped tightly around her.

'Mr Jane, I believe you have some packing to do. You've no doubt been informed that you need to clear out of your house for a couple of days while we finish dusting for prints and DNA.'

'Yes, Virgil. To be honest I don't know how I'm ever going to sleep in that room again anyway. I'm heading back to Sacramento. I believe you need me to talk to Media relations about any press statements?'

Minelli stared at him, pursing his lips. 'Mmm. That's correct. We'd like to get you out of here before the press shows up. Please make no comment until you've talked to someone in our department. Now if you don't mind I need to speak to Agent Lisbon alone.'

'Of course.' Jane went to walk away and then turned back to Lisbon, planting a long kiss on the corner of her mouth before grinning widely and leaving her alone with Minelli. Her eyes widened in shock. It wasn't enough that her team and CSU had most probably been categorising her underwear not to mention possibly counting the number of used condom wrappers in the wastepaper basket in the bedroom. Or that her love life would undoubtedly become the talk of the office for weeks but the bloody jerk had to put the screws to her by deciding to embarrass her in front of her boss into the bargain. What surprised her most was that he had done this with a death threat over his head. Now that he'd gotten over the shock he seemed to be enjoying planning whatever scheme had entered into his head.

'Well this is a fine mess, isn't it Teresa?' Minelli said, not acknowledging Jane's action and bringing her out of her thoughts.

She sighed. 'You've seen the note I take it?'

He nodded and came closer, looking down at her, concern now filling his face. 'How are you holding up?'

She shrugged. 'Wish I knew.'

'You're sure Jane isn't involved in this whole affair? He has a habit of showing up lately when Red John is on the loose.'

'No he's not. That's the one thing I am sure about. Besides the Warren case was the only time where that was really true. With Bosco and his team he was only trying to help me figure things out, he was worried about me after the shootings so came to check on me. And well...this time...Well it's my fault he's been dragged into it again. Red John obviously had me followed here or found out about me and Jane.'

She felt bad for the thoughts that had entered her head about him moments before. It was her fault he was in this mess, never mind his beautiful house becoming a crime scene. But she would still make sure he knew kissing her in front of her boss was not the way to win her heart.

Minelli nodded to her. 'I still don't like him though. He's still not good enough for you. He's got trouble written all over him.'

She was always touched when he treated her like a daughter and felt an urge to straighten his tie, their unspoken way of bonding together in tough times. But after the last few hours it would most likely leave her a blubbering mess all over him so she refrained.

She smiled a little instead. She could hardly argue with his last point. Trouble and Patrick Jane seemed to be a match made in heaven. But until she knew more about whatever idea Jane had concocted she told Minelli what she had told Jane, well mostly. 'Well, you don't have to worry about that. It's over between us. I've told him. Besides it was nothing serious in any case.'

Minelli stared at her and she blushed. He was almost as good at reading people as Jane. Or, at least, he was as good at reading her. 'He doesn't give the impression of a man who takes no for an answer. Certainly didn't look like two people who have finished their affair a moment ago.'

She blushed again at his words.

'Whatever you decide, be careful, Teresa. For both your sakes.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon arrived in the bedroom to pack her things as Jane put some things into a bag. Techs were still hovering around. She took him by the arm roughly. 'What the hell were you thinking kissing me in front of Minelli?'<p>

He shot her a grin. 'Everyone knows you've been with me for three days, Teresa. What do you imagine he thought was going on between us? An extended slumber party?'

She let go of his arm, rolling her eyes and lifted her bag. She had put her used underwear into a side compartment to wash it when she got home and stared at it silently. He caught her look and immediately went over to his chest of drawers, pulling out an empty dry cleaning bag. 'Throw it all in here. I'll dispose of it.'

She nodded and did as he said. Somehow he had picked up that the last thing she needed to find out was if Red John had claimed a pair of her panties as some kind of sick trophy when he'd been in the bedroom. Now she would gladly never have to know.

She sighed and began to pack the rest of her clothing. She whispered to him, 'What did you mean earlier about an idea?'

He looked around the room as people came in and out. 'Too many eyes and ears here. I'll tell you on the road back to Sacramento.'

'I should travel back with my team. Put some distance between us right away.'

'No. We need to discuss this further and alone. If you don't then I'll be forced to come to your work and camp out in your office. I think that would put my life in greater danger, don't you?'

She went to say something but he cut her off. 'Teresa, this is non negotiable. He said to finish things quickly. By this evening we will have. At least in his eyes.'

* * *

><p>As they began their long drive back Jane's phone rang. First it had been Eddie asking about the contract. Jane had told him that he was bringing it to him to his office in Sacramento. He never mentioned if he had signed it or not. Then about a half hour later he rang again after Van Pelt had called him to come into the CBI offices for questioning about Selina Jansen. She hadn't mentioned her murder as they were still trying to keep the press at bay so Eddie had called him to ask him if he knew anything, confirming Jane's suspicions that he had been the one to send her to his house. When Jane said he wasn't able to discuss it Eddie swore down the phone and Jane hung up on him. He had unwittingly sent a girl to her death. When he realised that Jane hoped that he would feel a smidgen of guilt but doubted it. He looked over at Lisbon beside him, the breeze and the warm sun had allowed her to fall asleep for a couple of hours, not even lifting her head when he talked to Eddie.<p>

As he pulled the car into a shopping mall she opened her eyes. 'Where are we?'

'Breakfast time. I'm starving. Come on.'

He was out of the car and opening her and Victor's doors before she was fully awake.

'At a shopping mall?'

'They're sure to have somewhere to grab a cup of coffee and a muffin. And we need to buy something for my idea.'

She was still groggy as he handed her Victor's lead as he stopped at an ATM, lifting out a few hundred dollars.

He put his hand on her lower back and ushered her to a coffee shop, getting her a bacon sandwich and a bear claw and a bacon and egg bagel and a blueberry muffin for himself. As she drew in the taste of the triple shot he had bought her and she had half her sandwich eaten she asked him, 'So, this plan of yours? Ever going to tell me?'

'Okay, it's pretty straightforward. But not here.' He had finished his bagel and looked around him. 'Stay here. I'll be right back.' He suddenly got up from the table and began to talk to a group of teenagers near him. He gave them some money and they shrugged their shoulders, finished their drinks and left.

'And what was that all about?'

'Just an added security measure' he grinned, leaning back in his chair, savouring the taste of his tea.

'Patrick. The truth. Now.'

He took another sip. He did love how her eyes sparkled when she was annoyed. 'Shortly. You really should work on your patience. Finish your breakfast.'

She sighed and began to eat her bearclaw, the sugar hitting her system making her feel a little calmer.

A few minutes later one of the teenagers came back carrying a plastic bag. He gave it to Jane who looked inside and nodded, fishing out more notes from his wallet and gave them to him.

'Okay. Finish up. Once we're back on the road and I'm sure no one is watching I'll fill you in.'

* * *

><p>Once Jane found a lay-by a short time later he pulled over and got out of the car bringing the bag with him. They were near a beach and he breathed in the sea air. He hadn't been able to get the smell of Selina's blood out of his mind and after a few deep breaths he felt better.<p>

Lisbon opened her door, walking towards him on the grass verge he was standing on overlooking the ocean. Victor followed, stretching as he strolled around the verge.

'Come on, there's a path to the beach' he said suddenly, pulling her hand and the three of them were on the sands shortly after.

'Patrick-'

'I know. Sorry for making you wait. I'm probably being hyper sensitive but I wanted to make sure no one could hear us. Guess I'm still a little paranoid from seeing Selina like that.'

Lisbon looked around; they were alone on the sands.

He pulled a box out of the bag and handed it over to her.

'A phone?' she said.

'Yes. I think they call it a burner. Anyway, can't be traced I believe. Don't register it. Just top it up with cash, don't use a card.'

'I know what a burner phone is you idiot, why do I need one?'

He rolled his eyes. He took another one out of the bag. 'So we can stay in touch without him knowing, why else?'

'So, this is your idea? We're becoming what...phone friends now?'

'It's just temporary I told you, just to buy us some time until the next phase.'

'The next phase?'

He nodded eagerly. 'I'm going to take the contract in Vegas-'

'Oh thank god.' For once they were on the same page. Or so she thought for a millisecond.

'Hang on. I'm going to take it and like you said that should hopefully convince him we're through. But we won't be-'

'Because...we'll call each other? No offence Patrick but you can't keep a relationship going by just talking dirty to each other on the phone.'

His eyes glinted and a smile spread across his face. 'Teresa Lisbon, I wasn't even thinking that. What a dirty mind you keep locked away. Well, most of the time anyway.'

She blushed and looked away from him. 'So, if it's not that then what is it?'

'Hang on for a second, just imagining how that call would go.' He looked into the distance and then closed his eyes, a smile dancing on his lips.

'Patrick!'

He chuckled loudly, opening his eyes again. 'Okay. You have copies of the Red John files I'm guessing. At your home.'

'How did you know that?'

'Because you're untrusting, paranoid and a control freak.'

'Gee thanks!'

He shook his head. 'No. They're good things. Well, as far as he's concerned they are. You're afraid of them being altered or going missing so you made copies. Also, so no one at work can see how much he gets to you so you go over them at home instead. You give me the files and I'm going to start going through them. See what I can figure out about him.'

She sighed loudly. 'Patrick, I've been over those files a hundred times. There's nothing to be found. He's too good at covering his tracks.'

'But _I_ haven't seen them.'

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance but he ignored her and kept going.

'And you think like a cop. You go off evidence. You may have not noticed something or discounted it as irrelevant if it didn't fit within the confines of that. Besides that I'm not going to look at them to solve those murders. You're right. He's too good at making sure there's no evidence. I'm going to approach it from a different angle. I want to find the connection he has to you. If we find that then we find him.'

'What are you talking about?'

'He's obsessed with you, Teresa and it's growing stronger every day. I don't think he became like that without meeting you.'

He bit his lip, trying to conjure the correct words that wouldn't land a punch on his nose. 'I mean just reading about you or seeing your photo or the fact you're in charge of his case wouldn't be enough for him to foster this fascination. He's observed your personality, too. That's what he's really interested in about you, not your looks per se. He as much admitted it in his note.'

He breathed in deeply but exhaled when she looked thoughtful instead of angry. Then he remembered, her looks weren't important to her, not like the models he had been used to. She was confident in her own body certainly and was secure enough in that not to let his words damage her ego. The fact she didn't see herself as beautiful made her even more alluring.

After a moment she replied, 'You think I've met him?'

He shrugged. 'Yes. And more than a casual encounter I would think. It may not even have been part of a Red John investigation but I'll start with those files. It'll give me more insight into the man in any case. If they don't get me anywhere I'll broaden my search into unrelated cases you've worked in the past few years.'

'You can't be sure of any of that. And the thought that it might be someone I see every day makes me feel sick to my stomach.'

'No I can't be sure. It's just a hunch. And it may not be someone you see every day. Just someone you've had more than a quick handshake with. I'll have a better idea if I'm on the right track once I get the Red John files.'

'There are a lot of them.'

'Well I only need to be concerned with the ones since you first took over the case at CBI so that should shorten the list considerably. Besides, I won't have much else to do stuck in Vegas. May as well do something useful to pass the time. May make me feel a little better about leeching people every night.'

She smiled softly at him. 'You're the first person I've ever met who said they would be bored in Vegas.'

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. 'After sharing a bed with you for a few nights Vegas' attractions pale into insignificance.'

She rolled her eyes but kissed him back.

'So' he added softly, his arms still around her, 'When we get back to Sacramento we'll arrange a handover of the files in a few days time. Probably would be too risky before then, he may be watching both our movements when we first get back there, see how the break up is affecting us. Parking garage or something like that. I'll have a drive around and see if I can spot one where the security cameras have been switched off just in case he can access them.'

'You mean you're going to throw something at the security cameras to break them?'

He smiled back and bit his lip. 'Me, Teresa? Perish the thought. I'm an upstanding citizen.'

She snorted. 'Since when?'

'Okay, I may pay someone to take care of the problem for me if needs be, all right? Anyway, I get the files and then once I'm in Vegas and have had a chance to look through them we'll arrange to meet up.'

'That's too risky, Patrick.'

'It won't be for a few weeks I agree. Even though we're using burners to communicate we don't know how tech savvy he is, I want to keep our conversations on the phone to a minimum. And I don't want the chance of someone spotting us with them so we'll need to make sure we keep them hidden. But you get cases all over California all the time. If you get one that takes you a couple of hours away from Vegas we'll meet up halfway to check progress and for you to handover any new files I might need. Shouldn't arouse anyone's suspicion if they believe you're going to re-interview a witness or something like that. He's going to be watching you, not me by then in most likelihood, but I'll be careful too just in case. If either one of us feels we're being followed then we'll call it off and rearrange.'

'It's still too much of a risk. I won't have you put your life in danger for me.'

He let out an exasperated sigh. 'I'd say that ship has already sailed. What makes you think he's going to keep to his word? He may still be planning on killing me even if you agree to his terms, just for the fun of it, to see your reaction. I'd rather do something productive in the meantime than just sitting there waiting for it to happen.'

Lisbon looked down to her feet. 'This is all my fault.'

He took hold of her shoulders. 'I've told you before. This is all _his_ fault. Whatever happens to me I've walked into it with my eyes open, all right?'

She looked back up at him. 'You really think this will work? Sounds like finding a needle in a haystack.'

'Even if I don't find something that leads us into finding out who he is we'll have the satisfaction of not giving into his demands, at least not for a while. We may at least find another couple of disciples.'

A soft smile fell across her face slowly. 'I don't suppose there's any point in trying to talk you out of this, is there?'

'Nope. I could always hypnotise Rigsby into bringing me the files but I imagine you might find that a tad unethical. Or I could hypnotise you into doing the same.'

He shot her an icy stare as his jovial tone changed. 'Teresa, that bastard was in my house last night. _My_ house. He killed an innocent girl in _my_ bed. Believe me, he has made the worst mistake in his life involving me in this. He's underestimated me, thinks I'm all flashy suits and smiles. He has no idea what he's up against.'


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I hadn't intended to write another M rated section again so quickly but this one is kinda related to the story so emerged from that. But you can still skip it, how it's relevant is described in the non M section following it. Hope that makes sense!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 – Goodbyes<p>

They pulled up to Lisbon's apartment a few hours later. She had continued to try to talk him out of his plan and make a clean break as they drove back and by the time they arrived they were barely speaking.

She turned around and put her hand through Victor's coat as he lay sleeping in the backseat. 'I'm going to miss him' she said quietly, still staring at the dog.

Jane turned around in his seat and moved his hand over Victor too. As his fingers reached hers he ran them over the tips and their eyes met. Their hands left the soft fur and he cupped her cheek. 'He's going to miss you too.'

He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting with a frisson of tension until it deepened into sadness as they slowly moved apart.

A moment later he moved towards her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth roughly as anger and frustration overcame him. He stopped after a moment, breathless, then moved his mouth to her earlobe, biting it gently before whispering, 'I hate that bastard.'

She moved towards him, rage filling her thoughts too and kissed him back, biting his lower lip until she heard a moan escape. She continued, kissing him gently on his throbbing lip as he moved his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes and capturing the smell of it and of her. 'I hate him too' she whispered before moving back into her seat.

He took her hand. 'Guess this is goodbye, for now at least.'

She nodded, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. 'I'll see you tomorrow in the office though, you need to speak to Media relations, right?'

'Yes, but by then we'll already be broken up so we can hardly act like this.'

She sighed and then a small smile came to her face. 'How are you going to play it?'

He shrugged, smiling back. 'Not sure whether to go for abject sorrow or unbridled joy to cover up how heartbroken I am. How about you?'

'Oh, that's easy. I'll just act the way I normally do when I break up with someone.'

'Throw yourself into your work and put on the pretence that it doesn't matter.'

She nodded but then looked at him seriously. 'It never has mattered. Until now.'

He smiled at that and kissed her gently.

* * *

><p>Eddie practically danced on top of the desk when Jane presented him with the signed paperwork. He didn't ask about Lisbon but went straight to the topic on his mind. By now the press had found out about Selina's murder and Eddie had organised for Jane to speak to reporters about finding her dead. He told him that it would raise his profile and mentioned that he may be able to renegotiate the contract for Vegas as he was 'hot property' at the moment. As Jane expected, the man didn't give a damn about his part in the matter.<p>

Jane sat opposite him and asked, 'So, how'd it go with the CBI? Why did they want to question you?'

Eddie squirmed a little in his seat. Jane pressed on, 'Did you really think I wouldn't figure out it was your idea to send her there?'

'Come on Paddy, I had to get my own back for that punch on the nose from Miss Goody Two Shoes. How was I supposed to know what would happen to her?'

Jane didn't bother to disguise his contempt for the man. 'After you finish with this contract you're fired. And cancel those interviews, I'm not giving any about Selina's murder' he said calmly.

'What do you mean?' The man actually looked incredulous.

'Not clear enough for you? If I had time to find another agent before Vegas I wouldn't have even set foot in your office so think yourself lucky I'm still paying you for now.'

'You wouldn't have got it at all without me! What do you think I do all day for you? I've worked for ten years massaging that ego of yours! You owe me!'

Jane's anger finally had to give way. 'I owe you! You got a woman killed yesterday and you see it as a press opportunity! You think that wouldn't matter to me!'

'Since when do you have any morals? Wasn't that long ago you bled that widow dry so she lost her house! Not to mention plenty of others before her, like the one who killed herself, remember her! Don't come off holier than thou now, it's a bit late for that. You used her and saw her like a mark, like all the others. Don't try to tell me Selina mattered to you one iota.'

Jane sat back in his chair, controlling his breathing so he was calm again. 'Neither do you, Eddie.'

* * *

><p>To add to his bad morning he had a meeting with Brenda Shetrick from the CBI's Media relations department in the afternoon. He didn't care much for her. He had told her that he intended to make no comments on Selina Jansen's murder to the press but that didn't stop her droning on about the pitfalls of any such comments. He knew better than anyone that the last thing he wanted to do was to antagonise Red John further by speaking about him. He was glad though that they had weaved a story that kept Lisbon's name out of the press release along with details of the note Red John had left for her. The last thing the CBI needed after the shootings just a few days before was for another agent to become embroiled in another of his kills.<p>

It was going to look like another random killing from a serial killer, a tragedy where he supposed he was the grieving boyfriend/lover. At least that meant he wouldn't have to put on a display of enjoyment in Vegas, it fit the story better that he was too distraught to enjoy the bright lights. He felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he was no better than Eddie. Her death gave him the opportunity to become somewhat of a loner in Vegas and the time to work the files without too many questions being asked.

After an agonising hour with her he stood in the hall, deciding on whether to visit Lisbon in her office.

When he had arrived earlier their eyes had met but she had blanked him and issued orders to her team with her back to him. Apart from a slight quiver at the side of her mouth he would have believed the act himself. He had went for indifference in the end himself, even flirting with Van Pelt to make his point. He noticed Rigsby giving him daggers and smiled inwardly. Along with Van Pelt's unease he realised the two of them were finally sleeping together. He wondered if Lisbon knew. He decided against visiting her given their 'break up' and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>After a week they arranged to meet up to hand over the files. He was due to leave for Vegas in ten days time. They had talked a little on their phones but he sensed Lisbon's nervousness in even doing that.<p>

The day before she had called to tell him she had a case where a murder was committed in a hotel room in Sacramento so he had booked himself a room a floor down from it under a pseudonym for the following day. He had paid the concierge off with enough cash so that he didn't have to use a credit card or show I.D. He had even bought a baseball cap and wore sunglasses to avoid the members of press that hovered around his apartment shortly after the murder. But each day it was lessening as the news of the murder gave way to new stories for them to follow and this morning he saw no one thankfully. He drove in circles for a while to make sure he hadn't been followed before parking the car in the garage of the hotel. As his car was fairly conspicuous he had borrowed Brian's aging motor, feigning engine trouble with his own. He smiled as he tossed off the cap and the sunglasses and made himself comfortable in the room. He had to admit he was pleased with his foresight, after this was all over he fantasised about becoming a spy. He was lying on the bed with his hands crossed behind his head imagining Lisbon as his own personal Moneypenny. Then he chuckled at the lunacy of that particular far fetched idea, it was more likely the roles would be reversed. Then his burner phone received a text message. She was on her way.

* * *

><p><strong>M rated section<strong>

He paced the room, controlling his breathing. This was easier than controlling his libido at the thought of seeing her again. He didn't know how long she was even going to be there. She might simply hand him over her spare set of car keys to transfer the files and be gone again after a quick kiss and fumble. He heard three knocks and checked the peephole. There she was looking from side to side and shuffling her feet. Thoughts left him and instinct took over as he opened the door quickly and pulled her inside without a word. Her bag fell to the floor as he pinned her to the door, his mouth on hers in an instant, his hands running over her breasts and pushing his body into her. As he moved his lips to her neck and began to unbutton her blouse he heard her giggle. 'What, not even a 'hello'?'

He pulled his mouth away from her neck and grinned at her. 'Hello' he said hoarsely before moving his fingers to the button of her jeans and planting his tongue inside her mouth again. He had nimble fingers but in his impatience he couldn't seem to undo the button and shook his head, looking down, trying to catch his breath.

'I missed you too' she said quietly, moving his face back up to hers. He blinked a few times trying to focus his thoughts. 'It's okay, I have an hour or so. We don't have to rush. Well, not much anyway.' He nodded, bringing his breath back to a manageable level.

He put his hand through his hair taking a long breath. 'Sorry, guess I got a little carried away.'

'I wasn't complaining' she replied, the corners of her mouth turning into a sexy smile.

With that he was on her again, his lips inflamed by her own passion now as she grabbed his hair roughly pulling him closer. His fingers found the button at last. He put his hand down her panties opening the zip as he did so and pushed his index finger into her. Thankfully she was already wet and she grabbed onto his neck and banged her head against the door as he moved it inside her as his mouth bit down on her nipple through her bra. He inserted another finger and she came loudly into his ear, holding on to him with two hands now digging her nails into his shoulders. He pulled his fingers out and carried her over to the bed throwing her on top of it. He pulled off her jeans and panties as she recovered from her orgasm before opening his own pants, letting them and his boxers fall to the ground. He threw off his shirt as she hurriedly discarded her own blouse and bra and grinned at her, glad they were on the same page. He pulled out a condom from his jacket and put it on. He would have liked more foreplay but the sight of her naked was driving him insane. He had never wanted a woman more in his life. She bit her lip and parted her legs slightly as an invitation and he got on top of the bed. He pushed her legs apart more and thrusted fully inside of her immediately, a loud moan escaping from his lips and making her head fall back on the pillow, her voice silenced temporarily. After a second she brought her legs up around his waist drawing him into her further and he kissed her again as he began to try to slow down his rhythm after his initial hard thrust.

'No' she whispered breathlessly. 'Harder.'

He looked up at her for a second seeing the blush in her cheeks. It seemed it wasn't just him who had a primal urge for this. He slammed into her again and she cried out. 'More!' He almost rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how much more he could give her but he moved her hips up to adjust the angle and thrusted again with all his might. She screamed again, her eyes rolling back in her head. He hoped these walls were at least partially soundproofed or the people in the rooms beside would think another murder was being committed. He couldn't last much longer himself at this pace and after a few more hard thrusts into her he found his release, collapsing on top of her.

* * *

><p>After they recovered they looked at each and laughed. 'So, how have you been?' Jane grinned. 'Work okay?'<p>

She laughed again and shook her head. 'Good thanks. How are you?'

'Can't complain.' He paused for a second. 'Certainly not now at least' he laughed.

She came closer to him again and he put his arms around her, his fingers lightly touching her arm in sweeping gestures. 'What the hell just got into us? I've never wanted someone so much in all my life' she said.

He shook his head. 'Don't know about you but I guess a death threat gets the blood pumping in more ways than one.'

He felt her tense and knew he'd said the wrong thing. 'I'm joking, Teresa. I'm fine. I haven't had any horses' heads in my bed or anything like that. I'm pretty satisfied that he thinks we're done. And I was careful coming here, he doesn't know.'

In actuality he was terrified, especially at night time and had installed a new security system in his apartment and watched his back everywhere he went but he wasn't about to tell her that. She would only insist on breaking up for real.

She traced circles on his chest. 'I hope so.' So do I, he thought.

He moved topics back to her earlier question. 'I think what got into us was a way for us to metaphorically say to hell with him and take out our anger and frustration at putting us in this position by turning it into passion for each other instead.'

'You could be right. I was already all riled up coming here just knowing we were going against him.'

He kissed the top of her head. 'Feels good doesn't it, breaking the rules?'

'_His_ rules, definitely.'

'I take it you've heard nothing?'

'No. Like you said he's keeping quiet. That's the way he is, sometimes one victim, sometimes a spree and then nothing for months.'

'Mmm. Interesting. So the funerals went without incident?'

'Yes.'

'How was it, Bosco's I mean?'

She shrugged. 'Sad as you would imagine. There were bagpipes. But it was a nice ceremony.'

'Is the office rumour mill still in full swing about our little romp? Our dalliance still the talk at the water cooler?'

She tutted. 'I don't want to talk about it. You'd think it was high school and not a law enforcement agency.'

He chuckled and pulled her closer, planting another kiss to her head. 'The files are in your car I take it?'

She paused a second before answering. 'Yes, I'll give you my spare set of keys so you can get them. What about the security cameras?'

'Taken care of.'

'I won't ask how.'

'You may as well tell me about it now, Teresa' he said softly after a moment as he stroked her hair.

She looked up at him. 'Tell you about what?'

'Hardy. It's time. I'm going to read the file on him. I need to know what's not in it.'

She sighed and put her head back on his chest and nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Over 300 reviews, woohoo!**

**Sorry but this chapter is a dark one but there will be more fun in the upcoming ones.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 - Hardy<p>

Lisbon moved to her side of the bed, facing him sideways. 'Okay. So what do you know already?'

'Not much, the information was sketchy at best. In San Angelo, Emma Plaskett was murdered by Red John. Her twin Maya was missing to begin with. I'm guessing there was a lead that led you to Sheriff Hardy being involved but before you found that out you must have been alone with him. He had realised time was running out and I'm assuming he had orders from Red John to take you before that happened. Somehow you, Hardy and Maya ended up in an abandoned property together. Maya and Hardy were both dead when your backup finally arrived. Maya was cut in much the same fashion as her sister and it looked like Hardy shot himself in the head. Appeared that you were unhurt, or at least, not enough to warrant hospital treatment.'

Lisbon nodded. 'I have to say your man is good. I won't bother going into how we realised his involvement. You can read all that in the file. But you're right. I got a lead on a farmhouse and he said he'd go with me to check it out. I had no reason to believe he was involved at that stage. But when I got there he knocked me out and put me in his trunk. When I woke up we were at a different location. I tried to kick him when he opened the trunk but he was ready for me with a stun gun and chloroform. Next thing I knew I woke up in a dusty basement tied to a chair by my hands and feet. He must have been in the scouts or something. Every time I pulled on the ropes they got tighter. The chair was bolted to the ground. Opposite me...' Lisbon's voice wavered for a second as she took a deep breath.

'Opposite me Maya Plaskett was lying naked on a stone slab, her hands and feet were bound in some kind of manacles attached to it.'

'She was still alive at that stage?'

Lisbon nodded tearfully.

She sniffed as she continued, 'He was standing in between us with a long knife, grinning like a maniac so I tried to reason with him to begin with-'

'He hadn't covered your mouths?'

'No. So I knew we were somewhere remote. I told him that he was only guilty of kidnapping at that stage. That maybe we could get a deal or a stint in a psychiatric hospital. Anything just to keep him talking. But he just laughed.'

'Why was she taken?'

Lisbon shrugged. 'Said that he loved her. That the initial plan was for him to keep Maya so she could be his. Red John wanted Emma. Apparently his father and Red John were friends and that he was now friends with him.'

Jane shook his head. 'He was hoping the longer she was locked up she might fall in love with him. He was hoping for Stockholm Syndrome or something like that.'

'Guess so. But an unexpected lead meant it was only a matter of time before we knew he was involved so he told me the plan had to change.'

'He was going to kill her instead and then himself so there was no chance of him betraying Red John.'

She nodded, surprise in her face that he had figured that out already. 'Yes, but he didn't divulge that at that stage.'

She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. It was easier to get the next part out without looking at him.

'He told me Red John had a plan for me. He said he thought I was special. He said that he wanted to show me the path to enlightenment. Much the same nonsense Rebecca had spouted. I told him to stick it up his ass.'

Jane chuckled a little. She looked over at him briefly, a small smile illuminating her expression before she turned her eyes back to the ceiling as sadness came over her face again.

'As soon as I had the words out he sliced Maya down her right arm with the knife in his hand. She had been lying there crying quietly and suddenly her voice exploded. I couldn't even react for a second, I was so shocked. Then I yelled at him to take his anger out on me, not her.'

'But he had orders not to hurt you.'

'Yes. He said Red John had instructed him not to harm a hair on my head. I said he was just a sheep with no mind of his own, that he was weak. I was trying to get him to turn to me. But then he...he-'

'He cut Maya again instead.'

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks now. 'The left arm this time. So I said nothing. Just stared at the poor girl. I was afraid of saying anything that would set him off again.'

Lisbon paused a moment, wiping the tears away. 'Then...then he said Red John had a proposition to put to me. He said that if...if I participated in murdering Maya then he would finish her off quickly. That he would sacrifice his time with her for Red John's wishes.'

Jane's eyes widened. 'Jesus, Teresa!'

She nodded, sniffing. 'My reaction exactly. After a moment he sliced her leg. He said the longer I waited to decide the more time he would take with her. Red John must have taught him well, he knew enough not to be careless with his cuts, never deep enough to sever an artery-'

'Just enough so that he could inflict maximum pain over the longest amount of time.' Jane imagined Selina Jansen going through the same fate and his blood turned cold.

Lisbon nodded. 'So I said I would do it. I had no intention though of following through.'

'You thought you could take the knife away from him.'

'Yes. I knew it was a long shot but I thought as he had to untie me it would give me a chance at least.'

'You were unsuccessful.'

She sighed, nodding. 'He was too careful and too strong. When I tried to get it off him he pinned me to the ground.' She closed her eyes, remembering his breath on her neck, the sucking noises from the nicotine gum he was chewing in her ear, the feel of his smile against her skin.

Jane moved closer to her, stroking the top of her head.

She opened her eyes again and exhaled loudly. 'I kept trying to move him off me but couldn't manage it. The more I fought the more he seemed to enjoy it. Told me that Red John said I would be spirited. Then I felt him getting aroused on top of me. That didn't matter. It was better than what he'd been doing to poor Maya. So I thought I could try to use that to my advantage instead.'

'Seduce him?'

She shrugged. 'For a moment. But he knew my game instantly when I told him he could have me, that Red John would never have to know. That all he had to do was to let Maya go first. But he just laughed again. Then he put the chloroform rag to my mouth again, not enough to knock me out, just enough to make me woozy for him to pull me off the ground and to handcuff one of my hands to one of the chains at Maya's wrists.'

Lisbon moved up in the bed and wrapped her knees tightly under her chin, her arms circled around herself. Jane moved up too so he could study her face from the side. She stared forward for a second, reliving the experience.

'Go on, Teresa' he said softly.

She nodded, his words bringing her out of the feelings wrapped up in the memory. 'I looked down at her, she was only a teenager, Patrick. Her whole life ahead of her. I've never seen anyone so terrified in all my life. She was whimpering softly, begging me to help her, to get her out of there. With my free hand I touched her cheeks, brushing the tears away. I'll never forget the look in her eyes as long as I live.'

Lisbon put her head down in her knees, her hands covering it for a second before she looked back up. 'Then I heard him behind me. He handed me the knife before moving out of range so I could injure him with it. Told me I would be doing her a favour compared to what he would do to her. I looked at it in my hand for a moment and then looked back at her. He was growing impatient. He said this was all part of Red John's plan for me. That this was my first step to enlightenment. My initiation.'

Jane moved forward and put his arm around her shoulder but she moved her head away, uncomfortable with the physical contact and he dropped his hand to his side again. 'You didn't do it.'

She shook her head and whispered, 'No. I couldn't. I just couldn't hurt her. I knew he was right, that he was going to make her suffer but I still couldn't do it. I tried to begin with. I lifted the knife and made a small incision to her thumb but that just angered him more. He suddenly took the knife off me and sliced a large gash down her other leg. He shoved the knife into my hand again and said the smaller a cut I made the larger one he would inflict. After she stopped screaming again I told her I was sorry. I dropped the knife.'

Jane nodded. 'He was surprised.'

She nodded. 'He chloroformed me again and I awoke to find myself back in that damn chair. He was surprised but more than that he was happy. Happy that he now had carte blanche to do what he wanted. As he began to cut her I realised what a terrible mistake I made. I told him to give me another chance.'

'But it was too late.'

'Yes. Red John had told him that if I refused that he could do to her what he wanted.'

Jane sighed loudly as silence filled the room again, a vacant expression back on her face. 'How long did it take to kill her?' Part of him didn't want to know the answer.

'I'm not entirely sure but close to two hours I think, something like that. He didn't cut her continuously. Sometimes he would kiss her in between and tell her how much he loved her for minutes on end. Then he would start up again. Sometimes I think he forgot I was even in the room until I began to push on the chair to try to unbolt it from the ground. Then he would take a break from her and either use the stun gun or the chloroform to quieten me down again.'

She looked directly at Jane now. 'I begged him to stop. Told him I'd follow whatever plan Red John had for me but it didn't matter. He knew I would say anything at that stage just for it to be over for her.'

Jane touched her cheek, his thumb capturing a tear escaping. 'Even if you had participated he may still have done that, Teresa. It could just as easily been a trick to get you involved.'

She shrugged. 'I've thought of that too but guess I'll never know.'

'I take it he followed through with the second point though, he killed himself afterwards.'

She nodded. 'He had never said what would happen afterwards. I thought he might take me to Red John but once she was dead he stood in front of me and blew his brains out.'

Jane nodded as Lisbon got out of bed and began to put her clothes back on. 'Who knows the full story? I mean, what's in the file about what happened?'

As she put her gun and badge on she thought for a second. Jane watched as she transformed into a CBI Agent again, her clothing and law enforcement armour masking the recent trauma of what she had just discussed. 'The facts in the file state that he threatened to kill her slowly unless I participated in the killing. When I refused he went though with his plan. Then he killed himself. No different really than what I just told you.'

Jane nodded, getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes. 'Hmm. Different matter though, reading about it in a file and having it explained to you.'

She nodded, sitting on the bed to put her boots back on. 'To answer your question though only Minelli and Bosco know, well 'knew' in his case, the full extent.'

She hung her head, taking deep breaths to fully compose herself. He came over and sat on the bed beside her, still unsure of whether to put his arm around her.

'I've seen some terrible things in my life Patrick but nothing close to what I experienced that day. It was true evil right in front of my eyes.'

'That's what he meant in the note. About you having a choice before.'

She held her head up and got to her feet. 'Yes. He was right. I made the wrong choice. How do I know I'm not making the wrong decision again by allowing you to remain involved with me, with all of this?'

Jane got up and put his arms around her. She bristled but didn't move away from him. 'Because somewhere deep down you know I can help and it's not just your decision. I've told you before I'm walking into this with my eyes wide open. And you may have too many morals or ethics to kill this man but I feel no such compunction, Teresa. When the day comes I'll happily make him bleed and watch him die.'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Message in a Bottle

Jane looked out his window in the MGM Hotel in Vegas, its bright lights glittering beneath him. He had always loved Vegas, its vision of a city full of sin enticing to him. This was certainly a step up from sitting around a table in a tent dressed like an overgrown boy scout. Eddie and he had barely spoken since that day in the office but he had been trying to worm his way back into Jane's good graces on the way here. A knock on the door startled him for a second and he opened it to see an attractive tall blonde woman pushing a trolley with a bucket of what looked like champagne on it into the room.

'Who ordered this?' he asked.

'You mean you didn't, sir?' she asked, smiling at him. After checking her notepad she shrugged. 'It's for this room, it's been paid for. Guess you have a fan, Mr Jane' she blushed, offering the sheet to sign for it.

He looked at her quickly, noting the blush in her cheeks and her pupil dilation and looked down at the pad, shrugged and signed his name. 'Thank you...Tina' he said, noticing her nametag and handed the pad back to her.

She hesitated for a moment. 'Are you going to drink it all on your own? I...I get off in an hour or so if you'd like some company.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Isn't there a policy about guests and hotel workers?'

She came closer to him again. 'Well, I won't tell if you won't.'

'Another time, maybe' he smiled, walking around her to open the door. He closed it behind her and sighed. He was looking at the bottle in front of him and noticed it was a sparkling wine from California and he dialled a number on his phone.

'Hey, Eddie, you order me sparkling wine?'

'Huh?-'

'All I needed to know' he replied, hanging up.

He took out his burner phone and rang Lisbon.

'Hey' she whispered, 'I thought we agreed not to talk during business hours?'

He smiled into the phone as he heard a muffled sound. 'Teresa, are you by any chance hiding underneath your desk?'

She banged her head on the top of desk as she raised her head. 'Ow! How did you know that? And I'm not hiding underneath it. I just have my head under it.'

'Oh, well that makes infinitely more sense' he laughed. 'Don't you think it's even more suspicious for someone to see you like that than be caught with the phone?'

She pulled herself back into her chair. 'Well, excuse me. I'm not used to all this sneaking around. That's why we agreed to only call last thing at night.'

'I only agreed to that so your voice would be the last one I heard before I fell asleep.' After a second he added, 'And stop rolling your eyes at every romantic remark I give you.'

She couldn't help a chuckle escape. 'So, what do you want? You're in Vegas I take it?'

He walked over to the wine, eyeing its label. It was an expensive vintage. If it had been made in Champagne it would have been even more expensive he was sure. 'Mmm? Yes, I am. Last time I was here I got a crummy room that looked into someone else's bedroom. It's a better view this time certainly.'

'Happy for you' she replied, going over some witness statements from her current case.

'You could put a little effort into this conversation.'

'When you say something interesting maybe I will' she replied curtly.

'What's got you so grumpy? Having trouble on a case?'

'No. Well, yes. Sorry. So did you just ring to tell me about the ball you're having in Vegas?'

Ah, he thought, smiling, she missed him. 'Just got propositioned a mere minute ago actually by a very attractive hotel worker' he grinned.

Silence greeted him on the other line.

'Teresa?'

'Look, we never talked about this but...but I think you should do whatever you normally would do when you're in Vegas. We never said we'd be exclusive or anything.'

'So...you're saying whatever happens in Vegas-'

'Yes! Whatever. I don't need to hear about it, that's all.'

'Jesus, woman, you are infuriating sometimes you know that? I told you I was in love with you. I told you how I acted before when I was in love. I'm not interested in anyone else.'

'But-'

'But nothing! What do you want me to do, get you a promise ring? Ask you to go steady? I'm not about to screw this up, all right, no matter how many temptations I have around me.'

'I hate feeling jealous' she said softly after a moment.

'You have no reason to be, okay? Just trust me.'

'Okay. Sorry. So...was there something else?'

'Has Red John ever poisoned someone before?'

'Huh? Where did that come from?'

'I just got a very expensive bottle of sparkling wine delivered to my room. Too expensive to be a gift from the hotel and I'm not even sure they stock this particular vintage.'

'There was no note?'

'No, but hang on.' He lifted the bottle up uncorked it.

'Patrick! Are you all right?' Lisbon jumped out of her seat.

'Yes, why?' he said before realising she thought it must have been a gunshot and not a champagne cork. 'Sorry, just opened it.'

'Jesus, Patrick you scared me half to death! Don't drink it just in case!'

Jane didn't reply for a second. He looked at the bottom of the cork from the bottle, a red smiley face drawn on it.

After he explained what he found she said, 'Guess he's trying to make a point that he can get you anywhere if he wants to. Strange way to send a message, though. I could send local PD over to investigate. Get you some protection-'

'No. If you do that then he's bound to know we're still in touch. I hired a couple of extra security guards after what happened in Malibu anyway.'

'You never told me that.'

'No need to worry you about it. What you said though about it being a strange message, you're right. There aren't many people who could get access to a bottle like that and draw on a cork before it's put inside.'

'All the more reason to investigate.'

He sighed. She was right of course but that might be just the play Red John wanted. 'I'll think about it. I'll keep the bottle and its contents and hand them over to you when I see you next. Maybe you could do some unofficial digging into the bottle's provenance and check its contents. '

'Fair enough. You okay?'

'Just dandy' he replied. 'Good to know I made such an impression on him. One thing I hate is ambivalence.'

'I'm so-'

'If you say you're sorry once more, Teresa, I'm going to explode!' He ran his hand through his hair. 'Sorry. It's just been almost two weeks since I've seen you, I miss you.'

'It's difficult for me too. I'm sitting here every day trying to read people to see if they're him. I'm even starting to distrust my own team.'

'You can trust your team.'

'How do you know that?'

'I've observed them. Cho would die for you in a heartbeat. Van Pelt admires the hell out of you even though you scare her half to death sometimes and Rigsby...well...let's just say Rigsby doesn't have a manipulative bone in his body.'

She smiled into the phone. 'Are you calling him too stupid to be a serial killer or a sidekick to a serial killer?'

'Those are your words, not mine' he smiled back.

'Then maybe I should tell them about this.'

'Not yet but when I give you the bottle then I think you should bring them onboard. It'll be easier to cover up our meetings and process leads with their co-operation.'

'What?' he asked when he heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

'Just the way you said that, 'process leads', you sounded like a cop for a second.'

'Perish the thought, my dear. I couldn't possibly exist on the puny wages you have to put up with.'

'And yet you're doing all this for no payment at all?'

'Mmm. Well, I'll be glad to accept payment in kind next time I see you.'

'And I'll be glad to extend that payment to you.'

'Is this the beginning of the dirty talk you promised me when we talked on the phone at long last?'

She laughed. 'God help me the next time you see me, I'll be lucky to get in the door without my clothes getting ripped off me.'

He closed his eyes at the thought. A long cold shower was in order after this phone call.

'Okay, Patrick, I better go before I get you, and myself, worked up any further. Have a good show tonight.'

'Yeah' he sighed.

'I'll be in touch as soon as I have a case nearby.'

'Is it wrong for me to hope for someone to come to an unfortunate end within an hour's drive of Vegas?'

'You already know the answer to that.'

'Mmm. So, not wrong at all then, okay good. Bye, Teresa. Love you.'

After a thick pause she replied, 'Bye, Patrick. Be safe.'


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: The first section of this chapter is M rated territory I guess but nothing explicit, more the subject matter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 – Protection &amp; Provenance<p>

Jane got his wish two weeks later when a case brought Lisbon to Bakersfield, a city a couple of hours drive from Vegas. She had sent her team off to follow some leads when she arrived at a rundown motel around an hour from Vegas. It was the type of place that took cash only and rented rooms by the hour. She saw the surprise in the manager's eyes when she handed the money over for the room, he imagined she was going to produce a search warrant instead. She had changed into a flowery dress to try to disguise her cop persona but evidently the disguise hadn't worked. She looked around the room and puffed out a breath. The cover on the bed was a satin like material she guessed was some kind of polyester blend, covered in pink flowers. She pulled it back to the floor. At least the sheets looked and smelled clean. She must have got lucky to have got here on laundry day. She pulled the curtains shut and waited, making some calls to her team to get progress on the case while she did so.

A short while later Jane arrived in a beat up pickup truck. She wondered how on earth he had got his hands on that. She pulled the curtain back a little when she heard the noise of it arriving and her heart skipped a beat and her stomach clenched. He was wearing jeans and a white T shirt, a baseball cap on his head, his eyes shifting across the parking lot. He somehow caught a glance of her behind the curtain and his mouth turned into a wide smile as he came to the door. She grinned back and opened the door, pushing him on top of the bed as soon as it was shut. He kissed her eagerly and laughed.

'What is it?' she laughed back, pulling the T shirt over his head.

'I thought I was the one who was a sex maniac.' He kissed her again, turning her over so she was on her back. He suddenly was aware of what she was wearing and looked down at her. 'Nice outfit, you wear this to church?' he smiled.

'I was trying to look inconspicuous' she said, her mouth on his neck and her arms bringing him back towards her.

'You look like a Sunday school teacher' he laughed, moving one of the thin straps covering her shoulder down so he could nibble on it. 'You may have been better with a short leather skirt and a boob tube in this neighbourhood.'

'Maybe you're right' she agreed, moving her hand down to his crotch.

Jane bent his head back at her touch, his hand moving to her bare knee and moving upwards. 'Mmm, so much easier than jeans' he mumbled through kisses.

Before they got carried away he stopped the ascent of his hand and moved it back to her face, cupping her cheek. 'Hey' he said, gazing into her eyes. He wanted to make sure that she knew this wasn't all about the sex.

She stilled her own movements and breathed deeply, her hand coming back up to run through his curls. 'Hey yourself. You sure you weren't followed?'

'Yes. I'm sure. You have no idea how much I've missed you.'

She moved so that his arms were around her now and she had her head buried in his chest. 'I have some idea.'

He kissed the top of her head. 'I brought the bottle and-'

'Can we talk about him later, please Patrick?'

He nodded, kissing her head again, closing his eyes and savouring the feel of her in his arms. 'How long do you have?'

'No more than a couple of hours.'

'Me too, I have to be back in three to get ready for the show tonight.'

'I hear it's going well.'

Jane groaned. 'Don't tell me you're following it, Teresa.'

She kissed his chest. 'A little, lets me have a look at you online.'

'Mmm. Bit different to all this isn't it? How much did this room cost, if it was more than thirty dollars you were robbed.'

'Twenty for four hours.'

'Feels like we're having a sordid affair, a room like this. Although guess in a way we are.'

'I know, it's far from ideal but what can you do.'

'I've...I've got something to show you' he said tentatively.

'Oh...' she moved her hand back to his pants making him chuckle.

'You're close' he laughed.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her. She eyed it curiously and sat up on the bed to read it. Her continued to lay back on the bed, his hand making circles on her lower back as her eyes squinted reading it.

She finally looked at him and he raised his eyebrows to her.

'So...' she began, 'You don't have any STDs. That's...well, good for you.'

'What do you think?'

She shrugged. 'Well, if I'd known you were bringing me this lovely...unusual...gift I would have brought something in return.'

'I wanted you to be sure. I mean I know you're on the pill and I know you're always careful but I thought if we were taking this further then I'd like to...well I'd like to do it without...what I'm saying is-'

'You don't want to use condoms anymore.'

He shook his head. 'No I don't. But if you still want to that's okay. I just want to know what it feels like without them. Thought me getting checked out would give you some reassurance.'

She put the paper down. 'How did you know I was on the pill?'

He shrugged. 'Easy. You like control. You don't want to worry about not knowing when your monthly visitor is going to show up. Also, it helps with your anger management issues.'

She glared at him. 'I do not have anger management issues!'

'I think Eddie Larson would disagree with that' he laughed.

She laughed in return.

'Look, Teresa. I know it's a big step. It's more than I want to know what it feels like without them. It means that we're together, for the long haul I hope, a kind of commitment I guess.'

'You're full of it, Patrick! The first reason you gave me was at least honest!' she laughed.

He shrugged. 'Okay, fine. You're right. I'm just like every other man, I hate using them. Tell yourself that's all there is to it if it makes it easier.'

She snuggled back to his chest. 'Okay' she whispered. 'Guess this means we're a couple then, albeit a secret one.'

After making love Jane continued to kiss her face, peppering it all over until she began to laugh. 'Stop that!'

'Stop what?' he laughed, moving his butterfly kisses down to her neck and tickling her with them.

'If you don't stop that I'm going to get my gun!' she laughed.

'Why couldn't you have said handcuffs, Teresa?' he sighed, stopping his movements to catch his breath and lying on his side to gaze at her.

'I'm guessing you enjoyed it without the added layer between us' she mused.

'Mmm' he replied, kissing and biting her shoulder. He could feel himself getting aroused already again. 'A little messier for you, though.'

She ruffled his hair. 'That's okay, it was...nice.'

He stopped and looked at her. 'Nice? Is that all? You better take that back!'

She giggled. 'It's so easy to annoy you, you know that? Are you sure it's not you with the anger management issues?'

After making love again talk turned to more serious matters.

* * *

><p>'I'll tell the team about you...well about you helping us with Red John and about the wine being sent to your room. I should be able to pull in a favour at the lab to get the contents tested without it being associated with a case. I've been doing a little research on the vintage. Definitely produced in California. One of the vineyards in Napa, unsurprisingly I guess. There was a case a couple of years back that took us up there so I know the Sheriff of the region. Might see if he's had any break ins or strange events at the winery in question-'<p>

'No. We don't know who we can trust, Teresa,' Jane replied. 'No talking to anyone outside your team about the specifics.'

Lisbon sighed. 'So what do you suggest instead?'

'Nothing for now that involves other people getting whiff of this. I don't think the wine's been doctored, though.'

'What makes you think that?'

'I've been reading the Red John files. It's not his style. Poisoning. He likes to see people die, with poisoning he's missing the best part.'

'Mmm. I thought that too but I'll get it checked in any case. So, why the wine?'

'Like you said. A warning maybe. Or maybe a congratulations for us breaking up. A way to let it be known he won you over me. A way to make sure I didn't have second thoughts. A way to show how clever he is. A way to demonstrate he can be as much as a show off as me. A trick, to see if we were still in touch. Take your pick.'

'So, how about the files, getting anywhere with them?'

'Apart from giving me nightmares not much. I have a few people that caught my attention though but no one glaringly obvious so far.'

'Who?'

Jane shrugged. 'No point telling you until I've finished. Then we discuss.'

'Why can't I know the others first?'

'Because, my dear, you are the worst liar I've ever come across, remember? You might start acting weird around them. You're in no immediate danger so there's no point divulging them to you at this stage.'

'Have you forgotten I'm the cop here, Patrick! If you have a lead then you owe it to me to tell me!'

'And what would you do with it? Talk to them, bring them in for questioning. If they are involved that would inevitably lead to them either being killed by Red John to shut them up or them burrowing themselves underground.'

'If they are working for him I have no problem with him taking them out!'

'And what if I've got it wrong, then you're sending innocent people to their deaths!'

'I still have a right to know!'

Jane sighed. 'You will, but only when I'm sure.' After a moment, sensing her temper had subsided for now he added, 'Did you bring those other files with you?'

'Yes boss' she snapped.

He rolled his eyes, her fiery nature still on the surface. 'Good. Is that case amongst them?'

'Which case?'

'The one where the Sheriff from Napa was involved.'

'Um...think so. It was a year or so from when CBI got the case so think it's in my trunk. Why?'

'Well, it's a connection to the wine. Might as well start there. What was he like?'

'Sheriff McAllister? Um...okay I guess. A little dumb but...'

'But what?'

'I don't know. He was a little weird. He didn't say much during the investigation, let us handle it. He was more cooperative than most of the law enforcement we come across. Most of the time we need to stamp our authority on an investigation, locals don't readily accept our help so quickly. He seemed to have no problem with it.'

'What else?'

'Huh?'

'There's something else about him. What is it?'

Lisbon shrugged. 'It's probably nothing.'

'Stop acting like a cop, tell me.'

She sighed. 'It's nothing I can put my finger on. Just a feeling. When I was alone with him it was kind of...creepy I guess. Then a couple of times I thought he was looking at me but when I looked around he had his nose in a paper or something. I haven't thought about him in ages.'

'Interesting. What age is he?'

'Um. Probably late forties to early fifties I would guess, something like that. Do you think it's him? I can't see it. Maybe a disciple but I told you, he was kind of dumb.'

'Best way to disguise intelligence is to appear stupid. And the age is within the range I imagined. And his job too.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, Red John's been active for over ten years now, right? And that's only when he started to draw that symbol on the wall. Even his first kill wasn't messy so it stands to reason he perfected his craft before then. Maybe tried a variety of ways to kill people before he found his favourite method. So I would guess he was killing at least two to five years before then, maybe even more. So around fifteen years he's been doing this give or take. He's at least in his mid thirties but I would guess older. And he's in law enforcement.'

'Hang on a minute, what does that have to do with it?'

'Well, he knows how to cover up his crimes, knows how not to leave evidence for a start-'

'So do most people who watch crime shows on TV nowadays.'

Jane shrugged. 'Okay, I'll give you that but Hardy was a Sheriff, Rebecca worked in Law Enforcement, I think there's a tie to it somehow in all of this.'

'Red John's also been known to be close to criminals, like that guy Don Redmond from the Warren case.'

'Two sides of the same coin. You've met plenty of criminals in your job too.'

'Okay, maybe I can see a link to Law Enforcement but it's still a stretch. And, McAllister is hardly what you'd call a looker, I can't see how he would have the power over people, well over women really to recruit them or seduce them like Red John does.'

Jane smiled at her. 'Why, Agent Lisbon, are you being superficial? I hope my looks aren't the only thing you're interested in about me.'

She blushed. 'No, but it's a factor, you can't deny that. If I was a middle aged frump I can't see you helping me like this either, never mind what just happened between us.'

'I've never denied the first thing that drew me to you was your looks. But I've looked deeper than that now as have you I hope. Maybe it's the same for these women. He gains their trust in a different way than mere charm or good looks. It's a harder sell if he doesn't have those tools at his disposal, I'll give you that but not impossible.'

'I still don't see it. And if it is him why would he want to connect himself by sending the wine?'

Jane shrugged. 'Good point and I don't know the answer to that. Look, you may be right and I'm seeing connections because I want to but it'll be the first case file I'm going to look at when I get back to Vegas.'

Lisbon's phone rang, startling them. She sighed, answering it. 'Hey Cho, how'd it go with Gillespie? Okay, good, you start interrogating him, I'll be there in an hour or so.'

She put the phone down and gave Jane a long kiss.

'Duty calls, huh?' he said softly, pulling her towards him for another.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's continuing to read this story. It's turned into a longer one than even I first imagined so I appreciate your patience and your kind reviews and words of encouragement. I may have lost interest in this one if it weren't for you but I will endeavour to finish it over the next week or so. And for those that love Victor, he will be back.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 – Teambuilding &amp; Threats<p>

That evening Lisbon brought her team to a bar in Bakersfield. 'I need to tell you all something but before I do I need to know you'll be discreet. This is something that can't be shared, even with your family, loved ones or anyone else.'

The seriousness of her tone even made Rigsby drop the rib he was eating. 'Sure, boss, whatever you need, you know that', Rigsby said, echoed by a nod from Van Pelt.

'What's Red John done now?' Cho asked, cutting to the chase.

Lisbon sighed. 'You're right, it's about him. But...it's about someone else too.' She fidgeted with her cross. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss her love life with her team but she didn't know of a way to tell them about Red John's latest stunt without mentioning it. 'You remember Patrick Jane?'

'Of course' Van Pelt replied, 'The psychic.' She blushed and looked at Rigsby, Both of them had many a discussion about their boss and the psychic she went to Malibu with over the past few weeks.

Lisbon nodded, blushing and looked at Cho. 'Cho already knows the first thing I'm going to tell you. He's not psychic-'

'Of course he is!' Van Pelt jumped in with. 'I know you're cynical about it boss but he has a gift, I'm sure of it.'

Lisbon sighed. 'Look Grace, I know he may have led you to believe he was psychic but he's not, I assure you. He's just incredibly good at reading people and situations, you know body language and that kind of stuff. But you're right in some respect, it is a gift how he can see through people.'

Van Pelt looked unconvinced.

'Van Pelt, you know me. Do you ever think I could become...romantically involved with a psychic of all things?'

Van Pelt shrugged. 'I don't know. He's good looking and charming. I didn't see why not. It's not like I thought you were serious about him.'

Lisbon noted the hint of jealousy in Rigsby's eyes and the apologetic glance Van Pelt gave him when she mentioned Jane's good looks. So the two of them were sleeping together after all. She put that to the back of her mind. She could hardly comment on her subordinates' love lives when she was having a clandestine affair herself, never mind secreting case files to him on the side. She just hoped they would keep it out of the office and away from Minelli's eyes.

Cho chipped in. 'What about Jane? What's happened?'

Lisbon was glad to be back on topic. 'Well, you all know about the note Red John left telling us to split up or he would be killed. Well, the thing is-'

'You're still seeing him' Cho said, a blank expression on his face.

'Well, yes. But that's not really what I wanted to discuss with you.'

She went on to tell them about the bottle of wine being sent to his room and how he had been studying the Red John files. She told them that he was now going to begin working on the files from other cases covering the past couple of years along with his theory that Red John was someone she had met.

'So, what do you think?' she asked them.

Rigsby and Van Pelt exchanged nervous glances.

'It's okay, guys, if you think I've lost my mind letting him help or if you think we're on the wrong path just tell me. I'm obviously...well it could be said that my opinion is...compromised.'

'What does he get out of it?' Cho asked bluntly.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, he's a conman. What's his angle?'

Lisbon blushed. Before she had time to comment Van Pelt glared at Cho. 'What do you think he gets out of it? The boss, of course!'

Cho remained with his arms crossed, looking at Lisbon for an answer.

Lisbon shrugged. 'It was hard for me to see him as anything else for a while too, Cho. I don't blame you for being suspicious. I was myself. But you trust me, right? My instincts? He's not the man you've seen on TV or when you first came across him. He's...he's much more than that.'

'Okay' Cho replied.

'What does that mean?' Lisbon asked nervously.

'If you trust him then that's good enough for me. How can I help?'

Lisbon was touched at the confidence he had in her.

Rigsby added, 'If you believe in him then we do too. He's smart. Maybe we could do with an outside perspective on Red John. If it's someone you know it cuts down the possibilities. Might be the break we need.'

Van Pelt said, 'Whatever you need boss but I'll still need more convincing that he's not psychic.'

* * *

><p>Jane slipped under the covers, exhaling loudly. It had been a long day. The afternoon with Lisbon and then a show that night had left him exhausted. His burner phone rang as he had anticipated.<p>

'Hey honey' he said, smiling and yawning at the same time.

'Honey? Seriously?'

He chuckled. 'What would you rather? Sweet cheeks? Snookums?'

'Teresa is just fine. You in bed?'

'Mmm. Are you?'

'Almost. Just getting undress-' She paused, changing the subject from the road they were in danger of going down. 'I spoke to my team.'

'Let me guess. Cho was suspicious but trusts you so will go along with whatever you want but will be watching every move I make. Rigsby thinks you need my help and Van Pelt does too though she still thinks I'm psychic.'

Lisbon chuckled, lying on top of the bed in her hotel in Bakersfield. 'Pretty much.'

'So, what's the plan now boss?'

'We're going to get the contents of the bottle checked once we get back to Sacramento, off the record naturally. They're going to cover if and when we need to meet up again while you're in Vegas. And then once you're finished going through the rest of the files we all get together. You tell us your findings and we see where we go from there.'

'Sounds good' he yawned again.

'How'd it go tonight? You sound exhausted.'

'Oh, fine. It wasn't tonight that's made me tired, it was this afternoon that's done me in. Not that I'm complaining before you say something.'

'I should hope not.'

* * *

><p>The test on the contents had come back negative as Jane expected. Lisbon sighed, if something had been found it would have given them another lead on tracking down the substance. It was just another bottle of wine. Jane had less than a month left of his contract in Vegas and each time she had met him in between he had seemed fixated on McAllister but still didn't want him being investigated or questioned. It was a slow day and she was feeling restless. She went over to the crime reports and saw a report of a murder at one of the winerys in Napa. It wasn't the one that produced the wine sent to Jane's room but it would give her a chance to size up McAllister again. Jane had told her she was a terrible liar but she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She took Cho with her and began the drive to Napa.<p>

'Have you told Jane?' Cho asked on the way there.

'About what?'

'Going to see McAllister. You said Jane didn't want him to become suspicious.'

'Have you forgotten I'm the boss here, Cho, not Patrick Jane? Besides, we're just going to offer our services in his investigation, that's all. I'm not about to confront him. And you've changed your tune about Jane.'

'So you haven't told him. I've saw the notes on the files he made. You were right. He knows how to read people, even from a file. He even helped with that homicide last week, if he hadn't figured out the sister was lying we'd still be looking for a killer.'

It had been true. When they had been talking the week before Jane had picked up the distracted notes in Lisbon's tone. When he pressed her she told him about their latest case and he had all but solved it from the information she gave him within ten minutes.

'I know, Cho' she sighed. 'But if I told him I was coming here today he would have flipped out. I'll tell him after we talk to McAllister.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon swallowed when she saw Sheriff Thomas McAllister inside the winery. Maybe this was a terrible idea after all. She had almost decided to turn round before he saw her but he turned first, his eyes fixing her with a perplexed expression on his face.<p>

'Agent Lisbon, isn't it? What brings you here? Didn't think a murder in a winery would be on the great CBI's watch list?' His tone was amiable as he walked towards her.

Lisbon froze in that moment. Her heart began to beat erratically.

Cho answered for her, sensing her discomfort. 'Agent Cho, we met before' he said calmly, nothing showing on his face and he shook his hand.

'Of course, Agent Cho, good to see you again too.'

The brief distraction from Cho had given Lisbon enough time to calm herself down. She put her hand out to McAllister and gave him a warm smile. 'Always good to get to wine country. When I saw this on the wire it reminded me of a similar homicide we investigated a few months ago and thought perhaps there might be a connection' she lied.

McAllister shook her hand and nodded. Was he staring at her a little too long before speaking or was it her imagination? She wished Jane were here somehow. He had taught her a few tricks on how to read people better but this man was inscrutable to her.

'And what homicide was that, Agent Lisbon?'

Did she pick up a teasing in his tone, that he knew she was lying to him? His expression reminded her a little of Jane when she tried to get one over on him. 'Oh, that doesn't concern you, Sheriff, I wouldn't want to bore you with the details.'

She pulled her hand away, a little too quickly she realised when she saw a questioning expression come over his face. She proceeded to look away from him and go towards the body behind him to give her a moment to herself.

Cho was on hand to keep him busy, asking about the case as if there really had been a similar murder elsewhere.

As they were leaving the winery McAllister said, 'I'm very sorry about what happened to your people, Agent Lisbon. Terrible business altogether a couple of months back. Red John, wasn't it? Did I read that you worked with Agent Bosco for years? Good friend, was he?'

She almost stumbled at his words. 'Um...yes, it was. And, yes he was.'

She became a little braver. 'Between us, Sheriff, as fellow Law Enforcement colleagues, it's been tough on me. This...Red John...he seems to have a little obsession with me.' She stared him straight in the eyes.

'Is that so?' he countered, smiling thinly at her. 'Well, a beautiful woman like yourself is bound to attract many suitors.'

She shrugged. 'You're very kind. Even the crazy ones, it seems' she smiled back. Did she detect a hint of anger in his eyes at that remark? It was gone again in an instant if there was.

'I just wish he'd have the courage to say what he wants to say to me face to face. If you ask me he's nothing but a coward involving other people to do his dirty work or resorting to threats to try to keep me in line.'

McAllister's gaze never left her and gave nothing away. 'I didn't know he'd resorted to threats. How terrible. Did they work though? To keep you in line, I mean?'

Lisbon swallowed. 'I suppose he might think they did. But to be honest they weren't necessary in the first place. Let's just say the object of the threat was already in the process of being eliminated in any case.' She prayed to God he couldn't read her as well as Jane.

McAllister nodded slowly. 'Well, it's been illuminating talking to you, Agent Lisbon. Good luck with Red John. But instead of calling him a coward perhaps you should be grateful that he's keeping a low profile. For now, at least.'


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Anger

McAllister was called away by one of his deputies and Lisbon looked at Cho, a wave of panic rising up in her she could hardly suppress. Cho saw it immediately and pulled her by her arm roughly back to their car. He kept McAllister in his sights as he faced towards him but turned Lisbon so she faced him so McAllister couldn't read her expression if he turned round again.

'I know' she said, trying to control her breathing, the words coming out in a pant. 'I screwed up. I...don't know what got into me baiting him like that. It's him, isn't it, Cho? Tell me what just happened wasn't my imagination.'

Cho exhaled deeply and for the first time in her life she saw genuine worry spread across his face as he nodded. 'Yeah. It's him.' His eyes were still fixed on McAllister's back. Lisbon went to turn round but Cho grabbed her arm to make her face him again. 'Don't make it more obvious.'

Lisbon nodded. She pulled herself together until her breathing calmed down enough so that she found herself back in control again. 'Okay. We need to inform the team. And Jane. We need to watch him, 24/7 until we figure out what the hell to do from here.'

Cho nodded, relieved boss Lisbon was back in charge of her faculties, somewhat at least. 'You need to inform Minelli too.'

She closed her eyes. 'Oh God, he's going to kick my ass for this. Give me a minute. Just keep...just keep watching.'

Cho nodded and Lisbon walked a short distance away to phone Van Pelt and Rigsby, making sure her back was still to McAllister. She told them to stay together at the office and not go anywhere alone and that she would phone them later to meet up to discuss the situation further. They didn't need to ask if it had anything to do with Red John, her tone made that obvious enough. Next she phoned Minelli. She explained quickly about Jane, the wine and what had brought her to Napa that day. After a number of expletives about not following protocols and questioning her sanity in general he agreed to meet later. She quickly looked around and saw McAllister was still in deep conversation with his deputies and pulled out her burner phone. She sighed deeply.

'Hey!' he said happily, surprised to be getting a phone call in the middle of the day.

When he heard a heavy breath on the other end he stood still. 'Teresa?'

'Yes. It's me. Sorry.'

'What is it? What's wrong? Has he killed someone?'

She rolled her eyes. _Not yet but soon enough_. 'Um...no. I mean not yet. Patrick, before I tell you something I know I've been hasty and foolish so I don't need it pointing out to me.'

'You've been to see McAllister.' The words came out as a statement. She didn't detect anger in his voice but then when graced by her silence of his assertion he exploded down the phone. 'What the hell, Teresa?! Are you trying to get yourself killed, never mind everyone else who knows you into the bargain! What were you thinking, woman!'

'I told you I know I screwed up already, okay! So instead of screaming at me help me figure out what to do next!'

He huffed back at her. 'You mean you don't have a plan. Well...imagine that...may have been a good idea to have thought it through before going to see him, wouldn't it?' He breathed deeply again. 'What exactly happened?' he said quietly.

So she told him about their conversation. Jane tried every exercise he knew to stop himself from exploding at her again or interrupting her. He paced his hotel room until she finished.

'So...what do you think?' she asked quietly.

'Well...I guess the good news is that I don't have to read any more case files. The bad news is that we need to find a way to catch him before he or someone working for him decides to up the ante.'

'You need to leave Vegas. It's not safe for you. I tried to cover up saying that we were on the way out when he made his threat but I'm not sure if he believed me.'

'I can't just leave, Teresa. I have a show tonight. And if I suddenly abscond then he knows for certain we're still together. Besides, he's not going to mobilise people right away and even if he did he's more likely to go after one of your team, not me. He's going to want to plan something special I would imagine. Something that's going to take him a couple of days to figure out. At least that's something. You surprised him today just showing up, whatever plan he had for you he'll have to rethink or hasten it along.'

'I'm going to keep surveillance on him. I've told the team and we'll take it in shifts. I've told Minelli-'

Jane chuckled. 'I'm sure that was an interesting conversation.'

Lisbon ignored him. 'He's going to get some people to watch him while we all meet up later to discuss where we go from here.'

Jane sighed. 'You know there is another option aside from all this surveillance nonsense.'

'Like what?'

'Ah..we kidnap the bastard and make him confess. Torture him until he comes clean.'

'No. I'm not turning into that person. I've told you that before. And even if I did his confession wouldn't stand up in court.'

'That's making the assumption that he'd still be alive following his confession.'

'Patrick. No.'

'You don't even need to get your hands dirty, or mine. I can find someone to take care of it.'

'Jesus! What do you think this is? A Mafia movie, The Wild West!'

Jane rolled his eyes. 'God, you're stubborn, you know that. I'm trying to come up with a quick solution here.'

'Cold blooded murder is not a quick solution to anything.'

'Fine. Where are you all meeting later?'

'I thought you didn't want to leave Vegas.'

'I don't but I can come after the show if it's later on. More chance of him being asleep if you make it, say, after midnight. Pick somewhere a few hours from me and I'll be there. Might as well have a brainstorm sooner rather than later. I need to return the files anyway.' He didn't add that he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

* * *

><p>Jane pulled up at a cabin Minelli used when he went fishing. It was 1am and he was the last to arrive. He opened the back door of his car and went to the front door, Lisbon opening it and putting her Glock away when she saw it was him. Victor bounced in from behind him when he saw her and knocked her off her feet and began to lick her face. Despite the dire situation she let out a laugh as Jane pulled Victor back, shrugging an apology. He helped her to her feet and was about to kiss her but noticed four sets of eyes on him so rubbed her upper arm instead.<p>

'You okay?' he said softly and she nodded, knowing he wasn't talking about being knocked to her feet by his exuberant golden retriever. The other agents and Minelli took in the scene and put their guns away.

'What is this, a meeting for the NRA?' he quipped as he stroked Victor's coat.

'We're just going through the surveillance options' Lisbon said, kneeling down to give Victor a hug.

'It's my dog' Jane shrugged as the others in the room still eyed the display suspiciously. 'Not a Trojan horse.'

'He's nice' Grace said, trying to break the tension in the room.

'Thank you, Grace. Now, surveillance options?'

* * *

><p>'Well' Jane said, fixing himself a cup of tea after the schedule of surveillance on McAllister was explained to him, 'How long do you expect to keep this up?'<p>

Minelli shooed him out of the kitchen, wiping the kitchen counter. 'Do you always help yourself, Mr Jane? And keep what up?'

'This surveillance, Virgil. There are only five of you. You need to work in pairs obviously. How do you expect to keep an eye on McAllister never mind do your jobs at the same time? He'll simply wait until you're too tired, or serve you a distraction by sending one of his people in to kill one of you when he's intent on killing another. That would be my bet. Misdirection. It's clever.'

'We'll do this as long as we have to. And we won't be distracted' Lisbon stated. Victor had taken up residence at her feet and was napping.

Jane rolled his eyes. 'You're missing my point, Teresa.'

'So make it already!'

'Okay. What we need to do is strike first. Give him a target he won't be able to resist. Then at least we'll know who he or one of his associates is coming after. Makes surveillance easier and the odds of catching him increase.'

Lisbon got up from her seat, sidestepping Victor to stare him down. 'And I suppose you want to be the pawn in all of this? Is that it? I think you have a death wish sometimes. And I thought you said earlier that he wouldn't come after you, he's more likely to come after me or one of my team.'

'I did say that but I've had more time to think now. We stack the deck so his attention is drawn back to me again. Look you could offer yourself or one of your team up to him on a platter but that doesn't mean he's going to bite.'

'So what makes you so different?'

Jane looked from side to side and lowered his voice. 'He'll want to know...he'll want to talk to me about you before he kills me. About...what you're like in bed and so on. He'll want to know how we managed to keep this relationship going behind his back. What made me different from other men who've entered your life in the past. He won't be able to resist finding that out. It's another piece of the puzzle. Another piece to figure out what makes you tick. I plan on keeping him talking long enough for you and your team to get my location.'

Lisbon blushed profusely and the others in the room looked down at their feet.

Minelli gathered himself together first. 'Look, Mr Jane. I can see where you're coming from but it's too much of a risk-'

'It's a risk I'm willing to take. And you can't stop me in any case.'

Lisbon plucked her eyes back to him. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Jane shrugged. 'I'm going to go the papers, give an interview on Selina Jansen's murder. Tell them a CBI agent is helping me grieve, that I've found love again, words to that effect. I'm not going to mention you by name but I'll give enough away off the record so _he'll_ know it's you.'

'You can't do that!'

Jane spoke calmly. 'I can and I will. So if you want to stop him from killing me then I suggest you come onboard, Teresa.'

Jane stepped back just quickly enough to avoid the punch coming his way. 'You and me, outside, now!' she shouted, walking to the door.

'Are you crazy, woman? Why would I want to do that when you're in this mood?'

'You're a son of a bitch-'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. And you want to finish this for real at this precise moment. But you have no other choice so calm down. And don't forget you were the one who went to see him and tipped him off. You set the wheels in motion. And I've given you another option to take him out but you won't go for that one either. This is the plan, Teresa, like it or not. I would have liked a longer amount of time to formulate a more cunning one but we don't exactly have that in spades so this is the best we've got at short notice.'


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Wow, over 350 reviews, I'm astounded, thank you all for taking the time. It means so much to have your support.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 - Kidnapped<p>

As the others filed out of the cabin Jane and Lisbon were left alone. Minelli had given her a spare set of keys to lock up.

She had calmed down and he sat beside her on the couch.

'Why are you intent on doing this, Patrick? Just explain it to me, please?'

He sighed and put his hand through his hair, thinking for a moment. 'Teresa, I've been a bastard pretty much my whole life. I've used people, manipulated them, stole from them. I've bled people dry without a thought for them in the process. And worse. If I can do this, if I can pull this off then it makes some kind of amends for some of that. You've made me realise I don't have to live the way I have. That I can be a different person. A better person. That's why.'

She gazed into his eyes and spoke softly. 'You don't have to do this to be a better person. Deep down, I've always known there's a good person inside of you. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if that wasn't the case.'

A smile spread across Jane's face and then Lisbon's. They kissed each other gently but it was a kiss that made their skin tingle.

'I'm still doing it' he whispered, kissing her again.

* * *

><p>After the interview Cho and Minelli watched Jane's movements from the security cameras Van Pelt had hacked into in the hotel. He had security guards but had told them to stay back as he went to greet some fans who were looking for autographs after his show. This was when he hoped whoever McAllister sent would make their move. He was surprised when an attractive dark haired woman came up to him and asked for his autograph. There was something in her demeanour that made him suspicious straight away. She handed over a piece of paper and he opened it. He read the note inside and nodded to her.<p>

As he made his way through the hotel he slipped past the security cameras until he found himself at the front of the hotel. A black limousine pulled up and he got inside immediately.

Thomas McAllister faced him and he smiled. 'Well, Mr Jane. It's nice to meet you at last. I don't suppose I need to introduce myself. Rest for a while, we have a short drive ahead. We have a lot to discuss.'

He had a GPS tracker installed in his suit jacket but a short while later he was made to undress at gunpoint and put on jeans and a T shirt. He had joked that he didn't like the colour much that ended with him receiving a punch in the stomach from one of McAllister's men. The suit was thrown out of the window of the car.

A short while later they reached a deserted cabin and Jane began to panic a little, using biofeedback to keep himself calm. He hoped that Lisbon and the rest of her team had been able to keep up their pursuit without arousing suspicion. McAllister pushed him down the stairs and he was handcuffed to a chair.

'I thought you would have dressed up for the occasion, Tom. How do you expect to get away with killing me, your DNA will be all over the place.'

McAllister smiled back. 'Who says I wanted to kill you, Patrick? We're just having a little chat.'

'Really? Well, if that's the case why don't we go back to the MGM, I'll order us a nice bottle of something. There's a distinct lack of ambience around here.' Jane motioned to the dusty cellar with his head.

McAllister laughed softly. 'Is that what she fell for? Humour?'

Jane shrugged. 'That and my good looks and natural charm. I fear you'll need to see a plastic surgeon and have a personality transplant if you have any chance with her.'

McAllister rose from his chair slowly and came towards him, staring into his eyes intently.

As his face came closer Jane could smell pine and sawdust. 'If you get any closer I'll think you have the hots for me next.'

He moved away from him again. 'Drop the act, Patrick. You're terrified right now. You're hoping to keep me talking long enough for you to be rescued.'

Jane smiled, 'Is it working?'

'You have no idea who you're dealing with. Understand that. You think this is going to make you some kind of hero to Teresa?'

Jane's smile faded and his expression became serious. 'The last thing I am is a hero.'

McAllister nodded. 'So you admit you're a fraud? What's it like, conning people every day?'

'I could ask you the same question. Mild mannered Sheriff who plays dumb, quite an act you got yourself.'

'It's been perfected over the years.'

'Can I ask you a question?' Jane countered. He saw surprise in McAllister's face.

'Sure, why not? We have time. Go ahead.'

'Why her?'

'I could ask you the same question. Why are you willing to lay down your life for her?'

'Oh, lots of things. Honesty, perseverance, strength, beauty, wit, someone I can trust. Someone who can see past the worst parts of me. Someone who challenges me. A better person than me.'

'Poetic.'

'Your turn.'

Just then their attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps upstairs.

McAllister looked at Jane. 'Don't get your hopes up.'

The same dark haired woman who had passed him the note earlier pushed a hooded Lisbon down the stairs. Jane's eyes widened in surprise as the cloth was removed from her head. She looked dishevelled, frightened and dazed.

'Take it easy, Lorelei. Don't forget it's precious cargo you have there.'

'Sorry, Tom. I had to use a stun gun on her though.'

He laughed softly. 'I wouldn't expect anything else. Come on Teresa, join your boyfriend. We were just in the middle of a nice chat.'

Lorelei moved a chair beside Jane and handcuffed Lisbon. Jane had managed to get his handcuffs off behind his back but Lisbon's arrival removed any chance of an escape attempt at the moment.

'Isn't this nice, then, Teresa? You said you wanted a face to face meeting so here you go. A little earlier than I would have hoped in our relationship but perhaps it's better in the long run. Mr Jane, you look a little surprised. Not so cocky now, eh? Did you really think I wouldn't know that Teresa would follow you here? I made sure to keep my people back until I could lead her a way I knew meant she was alone.'

He said to Lorelei. 'You sure you weren't followed?'

'No chance. I even brought her through the woods on foot for a mile or so just to be sure.'

Jane glanced over at Lisbon. 'Guess backup is too much to hope for, honey.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes before staring back at McAllister. 'Okay, you son of a bitch. You have me here now. What the hell do you want from me?'

'Straight to the point. Fine. Do you remember I gave you a choice not so long ago? Maya Plaskett? How about I give you another stab, if you excuse the pun.'

Lisbon looked at Jane who was white at this stage. 'And if I don't do what you want?'

McAllister shrugged. 'Same deal as last time. Your boyfriend will die slowly at the hands of my lovely assistant here.'

Lorelei plucked a knife from the back of her trousers and moved towards Jane. She smiled at him and let the tip run down his cheek, any more pressure would cause a gash so he held still despite the pounding in his chest.

'Hey lover. Such a beautiful face.' She moved the knife away and used its blade to cut through his T shirt instead, giving him a seductive smile. 'I think I'll leave it to the end.'

She bent over and kissed him, the blade in her hand moved to behind her back. Lisbon watched in horror as Jane deepened the kiss, biting her lower lip and sweeping his tongue inside her mouth. Lorelei moaned, putting one of her hands around his neck to pull him closer. Jane intensified it again, moaning softly and Lisbon heard McAllister laugh.

'Seems like your boyfriend here isn't a one woman man after all. But Lorelei's charms are hard to resist. I'll vouch for that.'

Lorelei was getting more turned on by the captive audience and moved the hand with the blade in it around Jane's neck.

Suddenly Jane moved his hands free of the handcuffs and pulled the blade from her hand before standing up and pulling her in front of him, the knife now at her throat.

Lorelei struggled in his arms but Jane held her steady. McAllister stood up in his chair, surprised by this turn of events.

'Tie yourself up to that chair or your girl dies' he ordered him.

McAllister sighed, regaining his composure before sitting back in the chair.

'You think I won't kill her?' Jane shouted.

McAllister shrugged and looked at Lorelei. 'You know what to do.'

Lorelei nodded. Before Jane had time to react Lorelei moved her neck so that the knife cut into the artery there. As the blood gushed from her throat, Jane jumped back knocking his chair over as Lorelei hit the floor in front of Lisbon, the knife still in her throat and her eyes blinking rapidly, her chest pumping. McAllister reached over from his seat and retrieved the knife as more blood began to pump. She was dead in a matter of minutes.

Lisbon and Jane were covered in the blood spray and were speechless.

McAllister looked at Jane and said calmly. 'I told you that you had no idea who you were dealing with. Now sit back down and let's begin again.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, surprised anyone at this turn of events? Last few chapters to go. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this. It's turned into a longer story than I had imagined so appreciate the support and lovely comments.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So many reviews to the last chapter, so glad everyone liked it. And to the guest reviewers and new followers I've picked up, thank you all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 – Tracking &amp; Tricks<p>

Jane turned his chair upright again and stumbled into it, casting Lisbon a look of pure shock.

Lorelei lay dead at her feet. She looked at McAllister as he obviously enjoyed this moment of surprise.

'So, what now? Are you going to finish where she left off?' she finally uttered, clearing her throat so the words could come out.

Jane stole a glance at her as he attempted to keep from vomiting and looked down at his hands that were shaking and bloodstained, trying to regulate his breathing.

McAllister leaned over in his chair, his face coming close to hers. 'You know you really are beautiful, Teresa. A man could drown in those eyes of yours.'

Lisbon looked down at the dead woman in between them. 'Shouldn't you really dispose of one girlfriend before you try to get another one?'

McAllister chuckled softly. 'I suppose you're right.'

He called two of his men to collect her body and take it back upstairs. Jane exhaled deeply, he was grateful he didn't have to look at the sight of her any longer and knew Lisbon had engineered the response from McAllister for his benefit. The least he could do now was to try to come up with a way to get them out of here.

Before he could begin to think one of McAllister's men came down and whispered something in his ear.

'Are you sure?' McAllister asked him, gaining him a nod in response.

'Our talk will have to wait a little while, Teresa.'

He pulled a gun out of the back of his trousers and pointed it at Jane.

Lisbon's breath hitched. 'Tom, you don't have to do this. Please. You have me now, okay. I'll do whatever you ask.'

McAllister's eyes shifted over to her. 'I already know you will, Teresa. But don't fret, I'm not done with your boy just yet.'

He motioned for Jane to get up from his seat and pointed to the stairs. Jane got up slowly, his legs still a little unsteady.

'What are you going to do with him?' Lisbon barked.

'Ssh, Teresa. Seems we have company. I may need a bargaining chip.'

'So use me! No one cares about a fake psychic! They'd rather kill you both just to get you.' Jane rolled his eyes. He knew it was a ploy but it was also the truth.

'Oh, they're not going to get me. I'll be back in a minute.'

With that he pushed the gun into Jane's side. Jane turned round and said, 'Don't worry about me. If you get a chance kill this son of a bitch, don't hesitate.' McAllister chuckled and a few seconds later they were both gone.

* * *

><p>Jane was made to stand at the window as McAllister talked to his men. From the snippets he could pick up one vehicle was scouring the area looking for them. It sounded like they were still a couple of miles away.<p>

'So, may I call you Patrick?' McAllister asked from behind him. Jane turned round to find the murderer studying him intently. At least his breathing had returned to normal and his mind had cleared.

'Well, since you're the one in charge here I'm hardly one to argue, Tom.'

'You know I discounted you as just a charlatan. But I should have had more faith in Teresa. An ordinary man wouldn't maintain her interest like this. And seeing you trick Lorelei like that, I have to say I was impressed.'

Jane wondered if there was a way he could turn this around. 'Aw, that was nothing. Believe me, once you get to know me you'll find me even more of a challenge than Teresa. I like puzzles and mind games. Believe me I would be a worthy opponent for you. And like she said, no one gives a damn about me. She, on the other hand... Well, you'll be hunted down by the cops for taking one of their own.'

McAllister shrugged. 'Maybe in another life that could have been true, Patrick. We may have been great rivals. But where would be the challenge? I can see in your eyes that you would kill me without it bothering your conscience one bit. And you were ready to do that to Lorelei too if it meant Teresa would be safe. You asked me why earlier. What it is I see in her. Truth is I'm not entirely sure myself. But yet here we both are willing to fight for her so perhaps it's some of the things you see in her too.'

'The difference is I celebrate those qualities. You want to destroy them.'

McAllister shrugged. 'No, not destroy. Just round out her personality to include other traits too.'

'You really believe all this bullshit, don't you? You really are an evil sexually perverted sociopath with pathetic delusions of grandeur.'

McAllister smiled back. 'Evil sexually perverted sociopath? Guess I have to own that. But delusions of grandeur, you have no idea of the influence I hold.'

One of McAllister's men came up to him again and whispered in his ear.

'Well, it seems I have to cut this short, Patrick. It's been fun talking to you, I misjudged you, you're more interesting than I imagined. But I have to go. Teresa and I have some plans to figure out.'

McAllister told his men to keep Jane near a window and use him as a shield if necessary before turning back to the stairs.

'Wait!' Jane shouted. 'What are you going to do to her?'

McAllister chuckled and began to whistle as he descended the stairs.

* * *

><p>The cuffs were biting into Lisbon's wrists as she tried to free herself. When McAllister came back downstairs she noticed no more blood on him and she hadn't heard gunshots or screaming from upstairs. She reasoned that Jane was alive, at the moment in any case and said a prayer of thanks to God.<p>

He pulled her out of her chair forcefully and pushed her in front of him, opening a door to the back of them. A maze of corridors faced them.

'What is this place?' she asked.

'These tunnels were used in prohibition times, there are ten ways out of here. It'll take your team hours to figure out which way we went.'

She turned round to him suddenly and went to knee him in the groin. He immediately caught her by her hair and slapped her hard across the face before her knee hit. She spat in his face and he tugged her hair harder.

'Don't try me, Teresa. There's only a certain amount of patience I have. Even for you.'

'Bite me!' Lisbon shouted. She saw a glint in his eye as he pulled her head back by her hair and bit down hard on her collarbone, drops of blood falling to the floor.

She pulled away from him but he laughed holding on to her hair. 'You are a feisty one as I thought. It will be fun taming you to see things my way.' His tone turned serious again. 'Now, start walking.' He pushed her ahead of him.

As they proceeded down the corridors, McAllister weaving them one way and then another she continued to work on her cuffs even though she knew he was watching.

'So where should we go, Teresa? How about Europe? Ever been?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Sure, why not? Let's get married while we're at it.'

He laughed behind her.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes after McAllister went back downstairs Jane saw a glimmer of a torch from the outside. McAllister's men were talking in hushed tones but obviously didn't expect someone so soon as their attention was focused on a radio in the corner of the room, obviously waiting for news of the vehicle circling the property coming closer.<p>

He had been handcuffed again but from the front this time, a lot easier to extricate himself as he was sat in a chair facing a window. He worked quickly and had himself free in a matter of a minute. He saw the torch again and noticed a glimpse of red hair above a shrub. He silently exhaled, the cavalry was here at last. He had no clue how they had found this place. One of McAllister's men looked up. To serve as a distraction he stood up in his chair and stretched his arms up, the handcuffs falling to the floor to get all of their attention.

As they stood up a loud knock at the door and the screaming of CBI agents outside moved their attention from him to it and he dived for cover behind a couch. A shootout ensued as he covered his ears and hoped Cho and the rest of the team were as good a shot as he imagined. A few minutes later all of McAllister's men lay dead and he poked his head up to be greeted by Cho.

'Hey' he said nonchalantly, like he had just passed him on the way to the break room than just have been in the middle of a fire fight.

'Where's Lisbon?' he asked.

'He took her. He went downstairs. There was a door to another exit in the cellar I'm guessing. How did you find us?'

Suddenly Victor ran in to him and Jane looked up at Cho as he hugged him. 'You brought my dog here?' he asked incredulously.

'Lisbon's idea. That's how we found you.'

Jane blinked quickly, realising her plan. She must have spooked Lorelei somehow into ditching the car so they went through the woods, giving Lorelei a false sense of security and at the same time giving Victor more of a scent to follow. 'The car circling?'

'Distraction. Lisbon's idea too though she said she got it from your idea.'

Jane shook his head as his admiration grew for her and he looked at his dog, smiling now. 'Ready to finish this, Vic?'

* * *

><p>He led his dog down to the cellar and picked up the hood Lisbon wore, allowing him to sniff it. When they opened the door and saw the maze in front of him he was never so grateful to have a dog. 'Circumscipio' he whispered in his ear. The dog barked loudly and took off down the corridor, sniffing at some specks of blood on the ground.<p>

Cho and Rigsby followed behind as Victor weaved Jane from one corridor to another. Jane was thankful Lisbon had left a blood trail but didn't want to imagine what McAllister had done to hurt her. But it was only a few specks here and there so he knew no great damage had been done.

Van Pelt stayed upstairs as she contacted Minelli and told him he could stop circling and that the building was clear. Jane had told them McAllister had intimated that his influence was vast so a search warrant was being obtained and the operation increased to people Minelli trusted implicitly until a record of those involved could hopefully be found at McAllister's premises and his phone call logs had been investigated.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Victor stopped short, his ears pricking up. Jane commanded him to be quiet as the voices became clearer. Cho and Rigsby nodded and moved ahead of them, picking up McAllister and Lisbon's voices themselves now. They sounded like they were only a few metres ahead.<p>

Lisbon froze as she heard Cho's voice from behind telling McAllister to drop the knife he held to her back. McAllister was quick and pulled her against him, putting the knife to her throat.

'Drop it, McAllister, it's over' Cho ordered again.

Lisbon saw McAllister's eyes blink rapidly, trying to figure out how they had found them so quickly and she grinned. No matter how this worked out Red John would be dead or in prison by the end of the day.

'Agent Cho, well this is a surprise. Take it easy. You wouldn't want my hand to slip and for me to accidently slice her now would you?'

'For god sake's Cho, just take a shot will you?' Lisbon screamed.

Jane had been waiting just round the corner listening to the exchange when Victor pulled away from him. He was too late to catch him by his collar and he ran round to stand beside Cho and Rigsby, barking loudly at the man holding Lisbon.

Jane came behind them and his eyes fixed on Lisbon's. She nodded and smiled despite her predicament, realising that he was still alive.

'Shut that damn dog up!' McAllister shouted. Lisbon used the brief break in his concentration to pull away from the knife point at her throat but he still held on to her waist. Cho didn't hesitate as his bullet went clean through his temple, making him drop the knife before toppling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So would love to hear your reviews on this demise for Red John. I wanted to give Lisbon (& Victor) a little of the spotlight for a change! Probably another chapter or two of some happy stuff to finish this story off. Thanks again for all the lovely words of encouragement.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. Glad you all liked Victor being one of the heroes in Red John's demise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 – Moving On<p>

Jane finally caught up with Lisbon as the EMTs checked her out. After McAllister was dead a flurry of phone calls and questions to both of them from her team on what had happened meant they hadn't had a moment to themselves.

'You should stay in hospital overnight, Agent Lisbon' he heard one of them say to her as he approached as the man put a bandage on her collarbone.

'I'm fine. I have too much to do' was her curt response.

'You should do as you're told' Jane said as he got closer.

She rolled her eyes. 'Don't you start. I'm fine.' She regarded the CBI sweatshirt he had been given. 'Nice outfit' she smiled.

He looked down at it and shook his head. 'You realise it's not even 100% cotton? I help catch a serial killer you would think you people would at least dress me better for the occasion.'

She laughed and he put his arms around her as she sat on the edge of the ambulance. She sighed and put her arms around his neck. For once she didn't care who saw as she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply. Jane moved nearer, her legs dangling loosely on either side of his waist, and drew her in closer, his hand moving to the back of her head. He heard a soft moan from her before he reluctantly pulled away. He glanced at the empty ambulance behind her and motioned with his eyebrows to the gurney. That brought her out of her trance. 'Seriously? No chance' she laughed.

He shrugged, his arms still around her waist. Suddenly she whacked him on the arm.

'Ow! What was that for!'

'Kissing that bitch.'

'Oh, a little jealous, eh?' he smiled. 'I promise that's the last time I cheat on you. Forgive me?' He gave her his best puppy dog expression.

She smiled back, giving him a quick kiss before getting up to stand. She went to go over to her team but he pulled her arm.

'What is it?'

'You don't think you owe me an apology too?'

'For what?'

'Um...Let's see. Not telling me about your plan to lead Lorelei here. Not telling me about using my dog in your operation. Not telling me about Minelli's distraction.'

She grinned back. 'Not so nice to be left out of the loop, is it?'

'Oh, so that's what it was, payback for that hypnotism stunt?'

She shrugged. 'Perhaps. But I had to make it look realistic. That you really thought I had screwed up and got caught.'

'Guess I should have had a little more faith in you.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon looked from her office to the bullpen outside. It had been two weeks since McAllister's death and she and her team had barely slept. A list of his confederates had been found at his house and, when teamed with phone and property records she and her team had not only found a serial killer but had uncovered a secret organisation made up of police, CBI, FBI and even some judges and senators. There was going to be a reorganisation in Law Enforcement and she was worried the CBI would be on the brunt of it.<p>

Minelli entered her office and slumped into the chair opposite. He looked as tired as she did.

'Last of the arrests have been made finally. It's over at last.'

'Everyone okay?' she asked. Some of Red John's more ardent supporters had tried to escape arrest by shooting their way out over the last two weeks and four good cops had been killed.

'Yes, thank god.' He rubbed his eyes.

She took a bottle of scotch out of her desk along with two glasses and poured them each a glass.

The clinked them together in a silent toast.

'I'm retiring, Teresa' Minelli said quietly.

She nodded. She had been expecting it since Bosco's team had been shot. She could see the exhaustion in the older man's eyes and although she didn't know how she would cope without him she understood. At least he had been in charge and so would get credit for bringing down one of the most notorious serial killers in history.

'How's Jane?' he asked.

She was surprised at the question. Minelli rarely interfered in his agents' personal lives.

'Oh fine. He's finishing in Vegas this weekend.'

'And then?'

She smiled. 'Then he's coming back to Sacramento. Retiring he calls it.'

Minelli nodded. 'A little young for that, isn't he? But I'm glad he's getting out of that game.'

'Me too. He is too. He didn't even want to go back after that night we got McAllister but I knew I'd be too busy with all this crap going on to spend any time with him.'

'Mmm. He comes across a little high maintenance.'

She laughed. 'Yeah, you could say that. If he's not getting any attention he mopes around instead or pesters you until you give him what he wants.'

Minelli smiled back at her. 'Well if there's someone who has a chance of keeping him on the straight and narrow it's you, Teresa.' He paused for a second. 'Did I ever tell you how I met my wife?'

Lisbon shook her head. Minelli's wife had died five years ago but he had never spoken about her.

He smiled at the memory. 'I stole her wallet.'

Lisbon's eyes widened.

'Surprised, eh? I wasn't exactly a straight arrow when I was younger. I never did anything to hurt anyone but a little bit of pickpocketing and the occasional bout of shoplifting.'

'I can't believe it!'

Minelli laughed. 'She caught me. And well the rest is history as they say. We were married for over thirty happy years. She straightened me out, wouldn't take any of my bullshit, challenged me every day. I think that's why I was harsh on him, I saw a bit of myself in him. You know I could be quite the charmer in my younger days.'

Lisbon laughed but tears were coming to her eyes as he shared this story with her.

He leaned in closer, taking a sip of the scotch. 'Don't be afraid, Teresa. I've seen how he looks at you. It's the real deal. Let him in.'

With that he drained his glass and left her office. She was in tears within seconds.

* * *

><p>Jane finished the show and strolled into the elevator to go back to his room. Three nights left. He had managed to finally pay Eddie off and to cancel all other bookings he had lined up. In three days time he was a free man. He wondered what on earth he was going to do with his life. Then he smiled, Teresa Lisbon was certainly going to be huge part of it. If she ever managed to leave work between 10pm. What was he going to do instead? There was only a certain amount of walking in a day Victor could take. As he opened his hotel room a strong scent of cinnamon flooded his senses. The room was dark apart from candles that were strewn across the room. Lisbon came out of the bathroom dressed in a football jersey.<p>

'Hey' she smiled at him.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he said, walking over and taking her in his arms.

'I came to make you an offer' she replied, slipping the tie off him.

His eyes twinkled. 'My answer is yes' he said, pushing his jacket to the floor and kissing her deeply.

She began to unbutton his shirt. 'You haven't heard what it is yet.'

He kissed her neck. The bite mark from McAllister had faded and he kissed the spot softly. He mumbled, 'You mean this isn't it?'

She stopped and made him look at her. 'Well, no but this is maybe the sweetener to entice you to say yes.'

He stared at her in the candlelight, trying to read her. But his libido was fighting with the part of his brain that would allow him to and it was winning. He removed his arms from her waist to ground himself. 'Okay, it must be serious. You're nervous.'

'I'd like us to move in together when you get back to Sacramento.' She said the words quickly and puffed out a breath at the end.

He saw how nervous she was, her hands fidgeting over her jersey. He shot her a solemn look and put his hand through his hair, looking away from her.

'It was just a thought' she said quickly.

'It's a big step, Teresa' he said, his back still to her.

'I know. You're right. Forget I said it.'

He shrugged. 'I'm not sure if that's possible' he said sadly.

She came up behind him, panicking and turned him around. A grin was spread across his face.

'You son of a bitch!'

'Language please, Teresa. I don't want to cohabitate with someone who uses such profanity' he teased.

She punched him on the arm.

'Or uses excesses force' he grinned, touching his arm.

She laughed. 'Are you sure? You were right, I know it's a big step.'

He circled his arms around her again. 'It's one I'm more than ready to take. I'm a little surprised though, I thought I would have a lot more work to do before you wanted something like that.'

She shrugged. 'I've realised recently that life's too short. We want to be together and with my job it'll be difficult enough fitting a relationship in never mind if we had to flit from place to place.'

'Ah, so you want to do it for practical reasons?' He raised an eyebrow to her.

'Well yes that and the fact that I love you.'

He grinned. 'I'll never tire from hearing you say that. Say it again.'

She rolled her eyes. 'You heard me the first time.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter coming up next... **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So, here it is, the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading to the end. And over 400 reviews for an AU piece, I'm astonished at the response. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 – New Life<p>

On Friday morning Lisbon woke up in the Vegas hotel room they had made love in the night before. Minelli had ordered her and her team to take time off until Monday after the last couple of weeks. Jane was standing at the window looking at the Strip in front of him. She could see a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he sipped his tea, the white hotel room bathrobe pulled around him. He was normally so attuned to her presence but this morning she watched him unobserved. Her stomach flipped. He was hers. She thought back to their first meeting. How he had undressed her with his eyes and leered at her. So much had changed in between. He had been there for her when any sensible man would have fled, refusing to be intimidated or allow her to push him away. She had never felt such devotion before and, although still a little frightened at the prospect, she had known when she fell asleep in his arms the night before that she was truly in love for the first time in her life.

She knew life would never be boring with Patrick Jane and that he would undoubtedly be both the best friend she could hope for and the biggest pain in the ass simultaneously. With her temper and his stubbornness (and hers too she admitted to herself) they would argue often but that it would be tempered with the passion of their making up afterwards or a smile from him that would melt her heart and her resolve. She felt the heat rising again in her stomach and let out a small sigh.

He turned suddenly finally realising he was being watched.

He took a sip of his tea and looked at her. She was lying on her front, the sheet covering the bottom half of her body. She had her head turned to the side and was watching him but hadn't uttered a word. His eyes floated to her bare back, its freckles tiny points of brown in a sea of porcelain white.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge, putting his tea down on the bedside table. His fingers trailed along her back. He felt her shiver at his touch and he looked up at her, his fingers still dancing over her skin.

'Penny for them' he said quietly.

She blinked lazily. 'I can't believe it's over. I've spent the last couple of years devoting myself to catching him and-'

'And you did' he said in the same gentle tone, his fingers running over her lower back.

'We did' she corrected him. 'I'll never be able to thank you for everything you did.'

His eyes glinted with arousal. 'I can think of a few things. But I think after last night I might be in your debt instead.'

She laughed and sat up on the bed, putting her arms around him and hugging him tightly. The hug began to turn into passion as nudged her hair away to kiss her neck. But she pulled away and stared into his sea green eyes. 'I was thinking about how much you've changed too.'

He shrugged. 'I can't make the past disappear but I'm looking forward to the future. I was thinking we should find a bigger place in Sacramento.'

'What's wrong with your place? It's big enough.'

'I'm just planning ahead. Not right now but in the next few years maybe. There's only one bedroom-'

'You're getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?!'

He shrugged, kissing the tip of her nose. 'You don't want marriage, kids?'

She stammered, 'I don't know. I've never really thought much about it.'

'Then I suggest you start' he smiled.

She smiled back at him. 'Okay, I will. But let's see how living together works out first.'

'It's going to be great.' He had such assurance in his voice that she merely nodded.

After a moment she said, 'But remember you're unemployed now, you shouldn't even be thinking about splashing out on a bigger place.'

'I can if I sell the house in Malibu.'

'But why? It's a beautiful house.'

'Meh, I can't see myself sleeping there again after what happened. But there's a smaller place not far down the coast on sale. Still has the same view but more of a cottage style. It would mean we could still take Victor down there at the weekends.'

'Sounds like you've made up your mind. It's good I'm moving in with you. I might not be able to afford the rent on my place for much longer. I might not have a job in the next few days.' She said it as a joke but her brow creased, the worry about her future beginning to hit her hard.

'You really believe that? They can't fire you, Teresa. If it wasn't for you and your team the whole Blake Association thing would still be going on.'

'Unfortunately sometimes it doesn't work like that. CBI is small potatoes compared to the FBI. It's the easier option to shut us down and give the public back some piece of mind. Guess I'll know come Monday. There's a big meeting then.'

* * *

><p>As Lisbon got out of the shower she heard Jane on the phone as she walked back into the bedroom. He put it away when he saw her.<p>

'Who was that?' she asked.

'Oh, someone looking a reading. I told them I retired.'

'You should change your number' she said as she dressed herself.

'Yeah. Good idea.'

* * *

><p>The weekend was made up of Lisbon moving her belongings into Jane's apartment. Victor was so excited Jane had Brian take him for a walk or they would be at it until midnight as he danced around them.<p>

Monday morning came and Lisbon got ready to go to work. She would find out today if she still had a job at the end of the day. Jane ran his fingers down her arms to calm her as she drank a cup of coffee. He held her around the waist and kissed her neck.

'It's going to be okay, I promise' he said softly.

She turned round to face him. 'How do you know?'

'I just recently was a psychic, still a little bit of the gift there' he smiled.

She rolled her eyes. 'And what are you planning on doing today as you're a gentleman of leisure now?' She put down her coffee and circled her arms around his waist.

'Oh I don't know. Walk Victor. Do some Sudoku. Have a nap on the couch.'

'I hate you' she smiled.

'No you don't. You love me, remember? Besides if that was your day you would be bored by 10am.'

She nodded. 'You're right. You better at least arrange dinner. And you need to start thinking about what you're going to do now. I don't want to live with a layabout.'

'Yes ma'am.'

* * *

><p>She walked into the Capital Building where the meeting was to take place. She had told the rest of her team she would let them know what happened when she got back to the CBI and for them to continue working as usual.<p>

The only people she recognised were Minelli and the other senior agents from the CBI. She guessed the others were from the FBI. Minelli introduced Director Schultz from the FBI, a woman in mid forties she guessed with dark hair and a commanding presence. She began by thanking Minelli and Lisbon for all the work and dedication in capturing and killing Red John and uncovering the Blake Association cover up. Lisbon's cheeks blushed at being the centre of attention as all eyes turned to her. She didn't like the sound of this, this was the sweetening up before the death blow. That came a moment later when Schultz announced the closure of the CBI. Lisbon's temper flared despite instinctively knowing this would be the result of this meeting. Minelli noticed and shot her a look that said 'wait'. Schultz then went on to say that whilst the CBI would be formally shut down the staff (all that remained after the Blake Association clean up) would be kept on and be offered positions with the FBI. The building would be turned into another FBI field office. She mentioned that some extra training at Quantico may be required for some staff and that salary scales may need to be looked at but assured them that no CBI agent would be negatively affected by this change.

After she finished Minelli added his thanks and appreciation to everyone in the room before announcing his retirement formally. Lisbon could see the man tearing up but he kept a lid on his emotions. One of the other senior agents asked who would replace him. Minelli nodded to an African American gentleman sitting opposite Lisbon. He was bald and wore glasses. Minelli introduced him as Dennis Abbott.

He stood up and said a few words thanking Minelli for all his service and added his appreciation to the other agents.

Director Schultz was adding a few more comments about press releases and so on but Lisbon could feel this Abbott character staring at her. She glanced over at him but he merely raised his eyebrows and nodded to her.

He caught up with her outside.

'Agent Lisbon, I just want to give my thanks to you personally. I know how close you and Virgil are but I want to reassure you that I will be a fair boss. I will not be a pushover but I will give you the respect to run your team the way you see fit.'

* * *

><p>She arrived back at CBI (or was that FBI now?) a short while later with a spring in her step. Abbott seemed to have done his homework on her team and was hitting the ground running. He had plans for Van Pelt to take some extra courses to improve her already remarkable computer skills and Cho to be put into a programme that would expedite his progression within the FBI. When she asked him about Rigsby and herself he said that he would wait and talk with Rigsby to see the path he would like to take in the FBI. He told her with a smirk on his face that she would have enough on her plate.<p>

When she arrived in the bullpen her agents crowded around her for news. Van Pelt hugged her when she told them they all still had jobs and about their new boss. A voice from behind them caught her attention.

'See, I told you everything would be fine.'

She pushed past the wave of people before her to find Jane lying on the leather couch, a Sudoku puzzle and pen in his hands. He didn't look up at her but filled in a number on the page in front of him, a smile playing on his lips.

'What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to...well you know...keep things professional.' Her tone became quiet at the end of the sentence, sensing the other agents were enjoying this spectacle.

She had told him the day before that he couldn't just pop into work to see her when he saw fit, that she was still a boss and had to maintain that persona at work. He had agreed but she had noticed a glint in his eye she couldn't figure out.

He finally looked up at her and smiled fully. 'I am being professional, Lisbon.'

The use of her surname threw her for a second. 'In my office, now' she growled.

He sighed, putting down the pen and paper and followed her in, grinning to the others.

He took a seat on the couch in her office and crossed his legs, looking her up and down with a glint in his eye.

'And you can get that idea right out of your head, Patrick!' She glared at him. 'I thought we talked about this. You can't just drop by like this and distract me. My new boss is going to be here soon for god's sake!'

'Ah, so you admit I'm a distraction. Well you'll need to build up some kind of a defence to that, Lisbon.'

'What are you talking about? And why do you keep using my surname?'

He got up from the couch, produced a laminate from his pocket and showed it to her. Her eyes widened. 'FBI? Consultant? When did this happen?'

'Last Friday. I got a lovely call from Dennis, told me he was taking over and offered me a job. You almost walked in in the middle of it. Hence...Lisbon. We're at work now so we should use surnames, most of the time anyway like you do with Cho, Rigsby-'

'Goddamnit Patrick! I know their names.'

'Jane.'

'What?'

'You should call me Jane. We're at work. Better get used to it, Lisbon.'

His calm tone made her want to throttle him. She pushed the palms of her hands into the desk in front of her to stop herself.

'Why didn't you tell me about this on Friday...Jane? You know I've been worried sick about my job!'

He shrugged. 'I wanted it to be a surprise. And I only got my pass this morning.'

She shook her head knowing this was about as much as an explanation she was ever going to get. 'Hang on, why would he offer you a job?'

'Minelli talked me up. Told him I was outstanding in the field, told him you would have been lost without my help.'

'I doubt that sincerely.'

'Meh, well maybe I'm paraphrasing. Anyway, the result is the same. Abbott obviously thinks I'm worth a shot. He even offered to help organise training Victor into being some kind of police dog, hone in his tracking skills. Should help us in the field sometimes, don't you think?'

'But...what about us? We can hardly be together and work together at the same time. It's against the rules.'

'Maybe the archaic CBI rules but FBI's a different ballgame. He already knew. He said as long as we keep it out of the office he doesn't have a problem with it. And I report to him, not you, I'll just be working with you, a partnership if you will. I told him we would contain ourselves at work so you better learn to control yourself, woman.'

Jane's eyes turned to Van Pelt and Rigsby in the bullpen. 'I see another couple who will be happy with this change in the rules too.'

He came around and perched on her desk, about 80% confident that the chance of a punch on the nose was not likely at this stage. She shot him a withering look but could see her resolve faltering as he smiled at her.

He spoke softly. 'Come on, it'll be fun. Let's see what kind of trouble we can make.'

- THE END -

**A/N: So there you go, hopefully a satisfying conclusion for everyone. Thank you again for all your lovely words and kind reviews. You've no idea how much they've meant to me. How much they mean to me (to paraphrase Jane).**

**I have a new story called 'Crossroads' but it may not be everyone's cup of tea so read it at your peril! It's pretty angsty and you may not like how the characters are set up initially but it is much fluffier in later chapters. I'm also planning on a few one/two shots of some other ideas (mainly fluff) to write alongside it to cheer myself up.**


End file.
